Venganza Siciliana
by Yumeiko02
Summary: Sakura Haruno no esperaba volver a verlo nunca más despues de la unica noche que había pasado con él. pero Sasuke Uchiha había conseguido encontrarla y la desaba como en el pasado. Sakura tenia qe decirle qe tenia en su vientre algo qe lo haria cambiar SS
1. Fue así, cómo comenzó el deseo

**Bueno quiero aclarar, que esta historia no es mi es de Kate Walker **

**Espero qe sea del agrado de todos y prometo actualizar rápido, pero quiero saber si la historia es de interés de todos, porque luego no se si la idea stuvo buena ni nada:/ asi qe necesito qe me lo diganxd Bueno gracias y nos leemos abajo  
>_<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Apoyada contra el muro de la playa, Sakura suspiró con la mirada en el mar y se quitó los zapatos con ayuda de los pies. Los débiles rayos del sol de otoño bañaban su rostro, y la suave arena de la playa acomodaba fácilmente sus pies.

Sentaba tan bienestar finalmente sola, y tranquila…

No se oía ni un ruido, y era maravilloso.

Suspiró de nuevo saboreando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad a su alrededor tras cinco largas y miserables semanas sin parar. Habían sido un infierno, y había sentido la necesidad de escaparse. Ya no había podido aguantar más ser el objeto de atención, de comentarios y cotilleos. Y de desaprobación. Tras el confinamiento en el hospital, el espacio abierto y el aire fresco y limpio resultaban maravillosos. Pero lo mejor de todo era que nadie la observaba. Que allí, al menos por el momento, podía estar sola y ser ella misma.

_**Y yo que pensaba que ya había pasado todo…**__, _con furia, hundió una mano en la arena para tomar un puñado y apretarlo entre sus dedos y la palma de su mano, mientras pestañeaba persistentemente para mantener las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Ése era el día en que debería haber quedado libre. El día en que se tenía que haber firmado todo para poder iniciar una nueva vida. En su lugar, se había visto arrastrada a su vida anterior, sin posibilidades de liberación, sin una luz al final del largo y oscuro túnel que veía frente a ella.

Con un intenso esfuerzo, logró controlarse sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negativa y desesperación y, lentamente, sus dedos se abrieron dejando que la arena se deslizara entre ellos para caer sobre el sueño. Sólo necesitaba un día, se había dicho. Veinticuatro horas antes de volver a enfrentarse de nuevo a todos. Sabía cuál era su deber, y lo cumpliría. Tan sólo necesitaba un tiempo para respirar.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla volvió a centrar la atención de su mirada en el horizonte. El extenso océano, fresco y tentador, le atraía como pocas cosas. Al vivir en la ciudad no había estado en la playa en… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Demasiado. Y no había nadado en el mar desde que era niña. Sasori jamás habría aprobado que se diera el capricho de algo tan indigno y desenfrenado. ¡Pero ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera!  
>Una nueva ola de entusiasmo invadió sus pensamientos, borrando la tristeza y el cansancio de hacía unos momentos. Con emoción se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el agua, primero a paso lento, y luego acelerando el paso hasta echar a correr hasta la orilla.<p>

— ¡Ooooh! —el agua estaba fría. Helada. Mucho más fría de lo que habría esperado en un día como aquél. La repentina y punzante sensación de frío hizo que empezara a bailar de forma extraña en la orilla, sacando primero un pie y luego el otro del agua, para a continuación experimentar el puro estremecimiento de tan estimulante sensación.

De repente, fue como si los últimos días, o los últimos meses, no hubieran existido, y como si fuera de nuevo una niña, libre, desinhibida y sonriente. Ante la sensación de libertad, abrió los brazos y levantó el rostro hacia el sol mientras bailaba de pura alegría.

Su rosado cabello flotaba a su alrededor y el agua salada salpicaba los ajustados vaqueros y la camiseta blanca de manga larga que llevaba mientras giraba y giraba sin parar de reír.

No le importaba que pareciera una idiota, ni una loca de remate, porque nadie estaba mirando. La playa estaba totalmente desierta. No había nadie que pudiera verla u oírla.

o.o.o.o

Él no podía dejar de observarla, el hombre alto y pálido, que con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos entornados por el sol estaba descalzo en el desierto paseo marítimo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

La había visto en la distancia, al volante de su coche azul, bajando velozmente por la colina que bajaba de la ciudad. La había visto detenerse bruscamente junto al bordillo, apagar el motor y salir del coche con movimientos bruscos. Nada más cerrar la puerta de un portazo y tras echar el seguro, salió casi corriendo para atravesar la acera y los desgastados escalones de madera que llevaban a la playa. Por instante, en ese momento, se alarmó. Parecía tan ensimismada por algo que parecía afectarle, tan cerca de algún abismo, que todos sus instintos habían hecho que se pusiera en alerta, haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, preparados para salir corriendo sin en verdad, como se había termino en un principio, se dirigía hacia el mar.

Soltó el suspiro que, inconscientemente, había estado conteniendo al verla avanzar un par de metros sobre la arena, deslizándose entre su suavidad, para a continuación tirarse al suelo, quitarse los zapatos y apoyarse sobre la espalda con los ojos cerrados. Aun así, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, y no sabía por qué. Desde luego, era encantadora, de eso no había duda. Era de estatura y constitución media, fina cintura y curvilíneas caderas, pechos medianos y firmes. Tenía una rara melena rosada pero muy linda, por supuesto bien cuidada, suave y brillante. Muy diferente del estilo y color del pelo de las mujeres de Sicilia, donde vivía.

¿Reflejaría su temperamento el refrescante estilo de su melena? Se quedaría paralizada si se acercara a ella, como si se preguntara: ≪ ¿Te conozco de algo? No nos han presentado≫. No lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo. No podía darse media vuelta y alejarse sin haberla conocido. Desde el momento en que la vio, le había llamado la atención. Tenía que conocerla, ver si sus ojos eran verdes o azules, oír su voz…

Pero cuando iba a ponerse en movimiento, ella se había levantado y había echado a correr, de nuevo, hacia la playa. El balanceo de sus pechos y de sus caderas enfundadas en los estrechos vaqueros desgastados hizo que se le queda la boca seca. Sintió un apretón de deseo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, recordándole lo mucho que había pasado desde que había estado con una mujer.

Cuando llegó a Inglaterra, el romance había ocupado el último lugar en su mente. Había tenido más que suficiente de eso con Karin y el matrimonio en el que casi lo atrapa.

Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de sus intrigas, manipulaciones y mentiras le daba escalofríos.

Aquella estancia en Inglaterra no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Allí podía olvidarse de ser Sasuke Uchiha y ser él mismo. Y hasta el momento, ser él mismo había excluido tener a una mujer en su vida o en su cama. Así la vida era más fácil, menos complicada… Pero una mirada a aquella mujer lo había cambiado todo. En aquel momento, la idea de una mujer, de _aquella _mujer en su cama era lo único en su mente.

Corría en la orilla del mar, danzando cuando las frías olas rompían sobre sus pies, y con los brazos en el aire como una niña pequeña. El agua salada había salpicado sus vaqueros y empapado la camiseta blanca, que se pegaba a la curva de sus pechos. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero su sonrisa flaqueó al sentir un ardiente deseo que le incomodaba.

¿Acaso sabía lo desinhibida, salvaje y sexy que estaba así? Desde luego, estaba claro que hacía mucho que no había estado con una mujer. Pero eso iba a cambiar pronto. Apartando de su frente el mechón de pelo negro que la brisa del viento había hecho caer sobre sus ojos, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la playa.  
>No sabía quién era ella ni qué estaba haciendo allí, pero iba a ser suya esa noche.<p>

o.o.o.o.o.

Era bueno que nadie pudiera verla, pensó Sakura mientras brincaba sobre las olas, esquivando los pequeños remolinos de espuma y sintiendo la arena cubrir sus pies cuando subía el nivel del agua para luego retirarse al retroceder el agua.

No se había sentido tan libre y desinhibida en años. Desde luego desde que había conocido a Akasuna no Sasori, ni en los últimos dieciocho meses. Pero en aquel lugar, parecía como si la carga que la había levantado de sus hombros, dejándola finalmente libre, y como si se hubiera quitado de encima unos cuantos años antes también. No paraba de reírse tontamente al sentir el cosquilleo del agua fría en los dedos de los pies, y en los tobillos al adentrarse un poco más.

Debería haberse remangado el bajo de los vaqueros para evitar que se empaparan pero, sinceramente, desgastados, casi para tirarlos. Quizá haría eso después de su paseo para la playa, una vez en paz consigo misma y con su vida. Pero por el momento no le importaba empaparse hasta la médula. Saltó salpicando todavía más sus pantalones, riendo al aterrizar con ambos pies en el fondo de nuevo. Era tan divertido… Siguió danzando, salpicando, riendo y dando vueltas, viendo las blancas nubes del cielo girar y girar cada vez más rápido hasta marearse…

— ¡Oh! —un grito de susto y pánico. Más adentrada en el agua de lo que esperaba, no se había dado cuenta de que había una especia de pronunciado escalón en el fondo, tras el que desparecía el suelo. Perdió el equilibrio hundiéndose en el agua—. ¡Ayuda!

Tenía que conseguir incorporarse, poner los pies en tierra. Pero donde estaba, la corriente era más fuerte y la arrastraba hacia dentro. Los vaqueros empapados resultaban pesados, y con el pelo en los ojos, el escozor del agua salada hacía que se le empañara la vista.

— ¡Socorro!

Estaba empezando a sentir verdadero pánico. Sintió la arena bajo sus pies, pero al intentar ponerse en pie, vio otra ola más grande e implacable que amenazante se cernía sobre ella, al tiempo que la marea menguante hacía desaparecer de debajo de sus pies la única esperanza que tenía de aferrarse a algo.

— ¡No! —un gemido de desesperación que fue silenciado bajo el pesado torrente de agua que cubrió su cabeza e inundó su boca.

Jadeante y sin aire, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por la corriente bajo las olas, primero hacia el fondo y después de nuevo hacia la superficie…

— ¡Socorro! —se iba a ahogar. De nuevo iba para abajo… ¿Qué se decía sobre que la tercera va la…? Dios Santo, por favor… Trató de tomar aire con la esperanza de poder aguantar bajo el agua, pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a tragar más agua salada. No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía…

—Te tengo… —oyó por encima del rugido del agua sobre su cabeza. Creyó imaginarlo, pues no podía haber nadie más allí, nadie que pudiera rescatarla, nadie que… De repente, cuando temía estar a punto de desvanecerse, todo cambió. Sintió cómo unas fuertes manos la agarraban por los brazos y la levantaban hasta sacarla del agua. Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo para inhalar una bocanada de aire puro. La ráfaga de aire en sus pulmones inundados de agua que tanto había intentado no tragar le provocó tos y arcadas. Sus ojos le escocían, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus piernas no podían aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. La fuerza de la corriente del agua hizo que se tambaleara débilmente de nuevo, pero los fuertes brazos que la agarraban la sujetaron con más fuerza rodeándola por la cintura y el pecho, y apretándola contra algo musculoso y cálido. Bueno, más bien alguien musculoso y cálido. La calidez de ese cuerpo masculino atravesó sus ropas empapadas aliviando su tembloroso cuerpo. No estaba segura de si el latido que oía era el suyo propio o el de la otra persona, pero era fuerte y maravillosamente potente y vivo, cuando había estado a punto de temer lo contrario.

— ¡_Madre de Dio_! —la voz era áspera y tosca, y el acento casi incomprensible en ese estado de confusión en que se encontraba su cabeza en ese momento—. Temí no llegar a tiempo. ¿Estás bien?

¿Lo estaba? Incapaz aún de abrir sus ojos o de pronunciar palabra coherente, lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien… —consiguió decir finalmente, pero sabía que no estaba preparada para que la dejara. Sus pies apenas tocaban el fondo del mar, por lo que rezaba para que su rescatador no la soltara, temiendo ser arrastrada de nuevo por la marea y las olas.  
>Pero no parecía tener la más mínima intención de soltarla. Antes de poder adivinar lo que iba a hacer al en brazos, colocando sus brazos bajos sus piernas.<p>

— ¡Ohhh! —de forma instintiva le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sintió cómo se tensaron los músculos de sus hombros con el peso de su cuerpo. Afianzó los pies en el fondo y dándose media vuelta, empezó a caminar lentamente y cuidadosamente hacia la orilla, surcando las olas que rompían contra ellos y les salpicaban.

—Casi hemos llegado…

Sakura no sabía si esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía dársela. No tenía palabras. Estaba con la cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho, bajo el que podía oír el latido de su corazón. Abriendo los párpados cubiertos por una costra de sal, pudo ver el tono dorado de su piel aceitunada. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pudo ver el cabello que, negro incluso sin estar empapado de agua, cubría la pálida piel blanca de su nuca. Tenía el cabello más largo que la mayoría de los hombres que ella conocía. Rozaba el cuello de su camiseta azul marino, y estaba ligeramente despeinado, un contraste con el cabello corto y perfectamente peinado de Gaara. Pero así era Gaara. Todo tenía que estar bajo control, excepto el alcohol. Cuando bebía desaparecía el hombre controlador y lo sustituía un hombre completamente diferente.

— ¡No! —se le escapó al intentar ahuyentar pensamientos no deseados. Había ido a la playa para escapar de todo aquello, y no iba a estropear su momento de libertad dejando que recuerdos indeseados la importunaran y disgustaran.

— ¿No? —el hombre que la sujetaba la había oído, y su paso decidido se detuvo. Se quedó mirándola. Ella vio el destello de unos impresionantes ojos oscuros, bellos y profundos, ribeteados por unas largas y abundantes pestañas

—Nada. Estoy bien… —no sabía que otra cosa decir. No quería que se detuviera, deseaba permanecer en sus brazos para siempre. O al menos durante el espacio de tiempo que parecía haberse suspendido como una burbuja.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Oh, sí, estoy segura. No me sueltes

¿De verdad había dicho eso? El agua debía de haber alterado su cerebro más de lo que pensaba. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido la noción de la realidad. ¿De verdad acababa de pedirle a aquel hombre, el hombre la había salvado de las olas cuando pensaba que iba a ahogarse, que no la soltara? ¿Qué la sostuviera en sus brazos?

Pero la verdad era que se sentía más segura y protegida que nunca en aquellos brazos. Era como si los brazos que la sujetaban, el pecho sobre el que tenía apoyada la cabeza se hubieran interpuesto entre ella y el mundo, como barrera defensiva frente a las dificultades y desastres que habían ensombrecido su vida en los últimos meses. En aquellos brazos podía, si no olvidarse de los desastres de los que había huido y de los problemas y situaciones que la esperaban al volver, al menos apartarlos temporalmente de su mente.

—Ah. No tengo intención de hacerlo —le aseguró aquella profunda y sonora voz con un acento musical. Sólo la forma en que hablaba aquel hombre hacía que le subiera la temperatura corporal, aliviando el frió del agua del mar—. No hasta que esté seguro de que te puede mantener en pie por ti misma —≪y probablemente ni siquiera entonces≫, pensó Sasuke

Su corazón apenas había dejado de latir con fuerza desde el momento en que la había visto danzar en la orilla con los brazos en el aire y el pelo flotando alrededor de su rostro. Pero entonces había habido un instante paralizador en que, al parecer, había tropezado y las olas la habían hecho desaparecer. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había echado a correr hacia la orilla. En algún momento debió de quitarse los zapatos por el camino. Los había seguido su chaqueta. Y en ningún momento había dejado de correr por la arena y el agua…

Una vez en el lugar en el que había visto por última vez, pensó que la había perdido. Pero entonces vio un pálido remolino de pelo y un más pálido rostro. Se sumergió en el agua aguantando el picor de la sal y estirando los brazos hasta agarrarla por los suyos e izarla. De primeras, se temió que fuera demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo estaba fláccido. Pero de repente, empezó a toser sofocada, y aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, y el pelo sobre su pecho, todo cambió.

Ella estaba fría y empapada. Y él también. Pero lo que sentía en realidad era el pesado y ardiente latido que recorría casa una de sus venas. El suave peso entre sus brazos hizo que su propio cuerpo se tensara de deseo, deseo por besarla. Pero era el sentido práctico lo que importaba en aquellos momentos. La mujer estaba temblando entre sus brazos. Tenía que llevarla a la orilla y asegurarse de que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, de modo que, apretando los dientes frente al clamor de sus impulsos, se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia la orilla.

—No me sueltes —dijo otra vez—. ¡No me sueltes! ¿Acaso no sabía que ése no era el problema? ¿Qué la idea de soltarla jamás le había cruzado la cabeza? Desde el momento en que la había visto llegar a la playa, se había quedado encandilado, y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, de ningún modo iba a dejar que se fuera. No sin averiguar qué quería decir todo aquello, sin llevar aquel apasionado encuentro fortuito hasta el límite.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo —repitió con tal intensidad que hasta él se sorprendió. Trató de enmendarlo añadiendo alguna tontería obre que quería ver si se sostenía en pie primero.

¿Y por qué cuando finalmente llegaron a la orilla no actuó en consonancia? ¿Por qué no lo bajó, sin dejar de agarrarla, para ver si se tenía en pie por sí misma? Porque todo su ser se rebelaba contra esa idea. La tenía donde quería tenerla, y no iba a dejarla escapar.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo al ver que ella tampoco se movía, ni mostraba signos de querer hacerlo—. _Signorina_… —aquella palabra llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un negro profundo como el ónix un brillo sin igual.

— ¡Eres italiano!

—Siciliano.

—Ah… —era lo último que se esperaba Sakura. Cuando cayó en las frías y turbulentas aguas del Canal de la Mancha, en playas británicas, jamás imaginó que el hombre que había acudido en su ayuda, cual caballero al rescate de su dama, no sería un lugareño. Pero al mirarlo a la cara, vio que no podía ser confundido por un indio o algo parecido. La piel blanca y pálida como la nieve que recubría un rostro anguloso de mejillas pronunciadas y los labios sensuales y voluptuosos que le sonreían, revelando unos dientes ultra blancos, no eran lo que solía ver habitualmente.

—Quizá deberíamos presentarnos. Me llamo Sasuke…

—Sakura… —consiguió decir torpemente con el corazón acelerado. Aquellos profundos ojos oscuros provocaron una llamarada en los suyos que consiguieron elevar la temperatura de su piel. Fue como si el solo hubiera salido de repente entre las nubes, casi cegándola, y hubiera tenido que apartar la vista escondiendo el rostro de nuevo en su hombro. Sabía que debería decir gracias. ≪Gracias por rescatarme, y ahora ¿podría dejar que me pusiera en pie?≫. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía pensar ni decir nada.

Con cada aliento inhalaba el aroma de su piel, que la envolvía como la fuerza de sus brazos. Ningún hombre la había tocado ni la había abrazado en tanto tiempo. Ningunos excepto Gaara, pero sus abrazos nunca le habían conmovido como aquél, ni siquiera al principio. Sus brazos nunca le habían parecido tan fuertes, su piel nunca había despedido un aroma tan intenso e intoxicante como aquél, que conseguía embriagar su mente revolviendo sus pensamientos.

—Sakura… —aquella voz, aquel acento hacían que su nombre sonara de forma totalmente distinta. Eliminando la brusquedad del acento británico que tan acostumbraba estaba a oír, lo transformaba en un sonido cálido y lírico que le alteraba los sentidos, haciendo que enterrara su rostro todavía más entre el cuelo y el hombro de Sasuke.

En su mejilla sintió el calor de su piel, y en la oreja el roce de sus húmedos mechones de pelo, haciendo que suspirara largamente. Y al suspirar, inhaló de nuevo aquel aroma. Abrió los ojos, fijándolos en el punto donde, a escasos milímetros de ella, un fuerte pulso regular latía bajo la piel. La fina película de piel blanca era tan suave, tan tentadora… Si tan sólo moviera la cabeza un poco…

Sólo cuando sus labios tocaron su piel, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Su sabor era como una droga que hacía que le hirviera la sangre y que algo profundo y ardiente se desencadenara en su vientre, enviando escalofríos a todos sus nervios. No pudo evitar volver a posar los labios sobre aquel pulso y respirar y saborear de nuevo su piel.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke de nuevo, aunque esa vez con un tono diferente, un tono que reflejaba las sensaciones de su cuerpo y el estruendo en su cabeza.

—Sasuke —susurró ella en su cuello

Lentamente irguió la cabeza para acercarse a él con los labios entreabiertos… y se encontró con un ardiente beso que estremeció cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

CONTINUARA

Espero les haya gustado, preguntas, sugerencias lo qe sea, es bienvenido y sinceramente un gracias por pasarse por mi historia

Nos leemos:B


	2. Salvada

**Bueno quiero decirles qe muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy SINCERAMENTE agradecida me siento muy feliz y disculpen por no aclarar las palabrasxd lo siento**

**Sicilia: es una isla al sur de ItaliaC:**

**Bueno otra cosa? Por favor dejenmela en un comentario, seran bienvenidos **

**Capitulo 2**

**Salvada**

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y estaba borroso. Sólo oyó el graznido de una solidaria gaviota en el cielo, pero incluso aquel sonido parecía pertenecer a otro mundo, no al mundo de ardiente deseo que de repente la había envuelto, eliminando todo sentido de la realidad. Y pronto, hasta eso se desvaneció, ahogado por los latidos dentro de su cabeza.

Había soltado el cuello de Sasuke, pero volvió a rodearlo, no para agarrarse, sino para atraer su cabeza hacia ella, para acercar aquellos hambrientos labios a los suyos.

Los brazos de Sasuke ya no la sostenían, o mejor dicho, la sostenían pero de una forma muy diferente. Había dejado que se deslizara a lo largo de su musculoso cuerpo hasta llegar a rozar levemente la arena con el punto de los dedos de los pies. Con un brazo, rodeaba su cintura, presionándola contra su cuerpo, y con los dedos de la otra mano entrelazados entre los enredados mechones de cabello, inclinaba su cabeza lo justo para tener los labios donde quería.

Ella estaba ardiendo, derritiéndose sobre él. Apenas era consciente de dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el suyo. Esa sensación se intensificó hasta resultar agonizante cuan él aflojó un poco su brazo para dejar que se deslizara por su cuerpo un poco más, hasta que sus pies se posaron sobre la arena. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra su torso, y sus caderas contra su pelvis, sintiendo el calor y la presión de su erección contra ella. Abrió los labios para dejar que la invadiera su lengua y saborear esa esencia que había percibido en su piel.

Había olvidado la sensación. Aquella respuesta instantánea, dramática y explosiva ante un hombre. La forma en que latía su corazón, y la forma irregular y entrecortada de su respiración. Había olvidado la sensación del ardiente deseo, el calor entre sus piernas que hacía que se retorciera contra su erección.

—Sakura… —apenas pudo reconocer el áspero y profundo susurro en sus labios. ¡Reconocer!Había escuchado menos de 100 palabras de aquel hombre, y sin embargo sentía como si conociera su voz, como si pudiera reconocerla en cualquier parte. Como si aquel ronco y profundo sonido con el melódico acento italiano, o siciliano, no estuviera grabado en su mente, de modo que podría reconocerla sin importar las circunstancias. Era como si fuera parte de ella, unida a ella a través de lazos que jamás pudieran romperse.

—Sasuke… —su nombre sonaba extraño y exótico en sus labios. Tan sólo su sonido le producía un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso a ella? Apenas hacía unos minutos, había llegado a la playa sin saber que aquel hombre existiera, y ahora estaba en sus brazos y…

El portazo de un choche en el paseo marítimo interrumpió el delirio en que se había sumido su mente, haciendo que se tensara y apartara los labios de los de Sasuke. En el momento en que levantó su morena cabeza, aquellos profundos ojos negros parpadearon con fuerza y la miraron con una expresión que debía de reflejar la suya propia. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?". No hacía falta ni que lo dijera, pues llevaba las palabras grabadas en la frente.

Y en cuanto vio esa mirada, el mismo pensamiento atravesó su mente, acabando con ese delirio que le había nublado la mente y la había empujado a actuar de una forma impropia e inusual en ella. "¿Qué demonios he hecho?". No conocía a aquel hombre. No sabía nada de él, excepto su nombre de pila y que la había rescatado de lo que pensaba sería su tumba. Pero no lo conocía y, sin embargo, lo había besado como si fuera el amor de su vida. Se había agarrado a él tan fuerte y tan pegada que no hubiera podido negarse a reconocer el deseo sexual que ambos sentían. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que ya eran amantes por la forma en que agarraban y actuaban. Y eso que era un hombre sobre el que conocía dos datos: que se llamaba Sasuke y era siciliano. Era una locura. Era ridículo. Y era peligroso.

Peligro. Ahí estaba la clave. Había leído u oído algo sobre ello. El tal Sasuke la había rescatado de una situación de peligro. El miedo y el pánico, la consciencia del peligro que había corrido y la pura alegría de haber sido recatada, todo ellos había creado una intensa atmósfera irreal en la que una mera atracción básica se había desbocado llevando a una situación volátil. La sola idea le produjo un escalofrío.

— ¡Tienes frío! Discúlpame, tenía que haberlo pensado —ya estaba buscando con la mirada y avanzando en dirección a lo que parecía ser su chaqueta, que debió de dejar tirada sobre la arena en su apresurada carrera por ayudarla.

Ese pensamiento debería haberle resultado reconfortante, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, haciendo que temblara todavía más al recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo que podría haber ocurrido y lo cerca que había estado de que ocurriera. La sola idea hizo que, amargura, y que sus piernas amenazaran con fallarle.

Aquel hombre tan guapo y atractivo se había precipitado a las turbulentas aguas sin dudarlo cuando pensó que se ahogaba, dejando la chaqueta tirada por un lado y los zapatos por otro. Había acudido en su ayuda al ver que se hundía por tercera vez, y nadie había hecho algo amable por ella en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Aquí… —Sasuke había vuelto a su lado, colocándole la chaqueta sobre los hombros—. Esto debería servirte

—Gracias —consiguió decir Sakura con voz tan temblorosa como sus piernas

La chaqueta resultaba reconfortante, y con los dedos aferrados a las solapas, tiraba de la tela para apretarla contra su pecho cual escudo.

— ¿Estás bien?

"¡Idiota!" se reprendió Sasuke. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! Casi se había ahogado, y ahora estaba helada, y probablemente en estado de shock. El sol que había brillado con anterioridad estaba desapareciendo rápidamente tras unas espesas nubes grises que, si no se equivocaba, presagiaban tormenta. Y con ello, la temperatura había bajado. Instintivamente se frotó los brazos, en los que la piel le había puesto de gallina. Los vaqueros y la camiseta empapados se estaban enfriando rápidamente, y ni siquiera estaba tan empapado hasta los huesos como Sakura.

"Idiota", volvió a murmurar, y vio aquellos enormes ojos verdes agrandarse sobresaltados al tiempo que ella retrocedía un paso. Su conciencia lo reprendió de inmediato. Con el cabello rosado oscurecido por el agua y enredado alrededor de su pálido rostro, y con los labios carentes de color, parecía poco más que un gatito medio ahogado, al que acabara de darle una patada—. No, tú no, yo —le aseguró enseguida—. No debería entretenerte cuando estás empapada hasta los huesos. Necesitas entrar en calor y cambiarte la ropa. Hay que llevarte a casa. ¿Dónde están las llaves de tu coche?

—Aquí —las sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones en el que, afortunadamente, las había metido antes de su danza en el agua—. Pero… hay un problema…

— ¿Cuál? —Sasuke estaba girándose para dirigirse al paseo marítimo, pero el comentario y la voz temblorosa hicieron que se detuviera y se girara bruscamente de nuevo—. ¿Qué tipo de problema? —por un momento, por la forma en que se acurrucaba en la chaqueta y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pensó que se iba a quedar callada. Pero entonces, se mordió el labio inferior y levantó los ojos

—Yo… yo no vivo cerca.

— ¿No?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, salpicando gotas de agua salada que despedía su cabello

—Estoy de paso… sólo pretendía pasar aquí el día.

No, eso no iba a ocurrir. Su mente se rebelaba contra la idea de que sólo estuviera allí de paso y que fuera a continuar y salir de su vida sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Hacía tiempo que no había conocido a una mujer que estimulara sus sentidos de una forma tan intensa, por no decía que nunca la había conocido. No iba a dejar que se marchara sin saber cómo sería si llevara aquella intensa e inmediata atracción más allá. Una atracción que sabía que ella también sentía. Lo había sentido cuando, pegado a él, su cuerpo había temblado, y no precisamente de frío, sino de todo lo contrario. El ardiente deseo que él había sentido también lo había temblado, y no precisamente de frío, sino de todo lo contrario. El ardiente deseo que él había sentido también lo había hecho temblar a él. Un deseo que apenas había podido controlar. A punto había estado de dejarse llevar y arrojarla sobre la arena para satisfacer ese deseo, esa necesidad primaria que los dos habían sentido. Sólo el hecho de saber que estaba en un lugar público lo había detenido.

Todavía seguía sintiendo lo mismo, pero verla acurrucada en su abrigo imponía cierto control sobre sus impulsos.

—Pero tendrás ropa en tu coche… algo para cambiarte… —las palabras se desvanecieron al ver que ella sacudía la cabeza

—No he traído nada, no estaba pensando sensatamente

—Estás sólo de paso —Sasuke repitió sus palabras automáticamente, pensando en otra cosa

—Sólo de paso —repitió ella con un nuevo temblor al caerle una gota de agua del flequillo sobre la nariz.

La breve respuesta hizo que él se decidiera.

—Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo —dijo autoritariamente, no como sugerencia. Era la única solución, según él. Pero la cabeza rosada de Sakura se ladeó mientras lo examinaba con la mirada, una mirada diferente, que le recordó que, aunque pareciera un gatito, incluso el gato más pequeño tenía garras.

— ¿Adónde?

—A mi piso —indicó con la mano la punta más lejana del paseo, señalando vagamente el área del pequeño apartamento que tenía alquilado ese año—. Puedes darte una ducha caliente, secar tu ropa… —vio su respuesta incluso antes de que la dijera, tan sólo por la expresión de su rostro—. ¿No?

—No —dijo ella en voz baja pero firme

— ¿Y por qué no? —no podía creerse que se estuviera echando atrás. Había estado tan seguro de que también era lo que ella quería, de que lo quería casi tanto como él. Aquélla no era la misma mujer que había tenido en sus brazos. La misma a la había besado. En si interior, Sasuke maldijo el hecho de haber dejado de besarla y de haberla soltado. Si no lo hubiera soltado, si no hubiera despegado sus labios de los de ella y la hubiera llevado así hasta su apartamento, sabía que no habría puesto ninguna pega. La mujer a la que había besado de habría derretido bajo sus caricias, había cedido de inmediato y sin pensarlo. Aquella mujer jamás habría vacilado, ni le habría dicho que no. Lo sabía.

Pero le había dado la oportunidad de pararse a pensar y, como consecuencia, se había echado para atrás. Algo había hecho que cambiara de opinión, que en lugar de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, actuara de forma cautelosa y racional, algo totalmente incompatible con la intensa y ardiente pasión que había surgido entre ellos.

—No creo que eso sea muy inteligente

— ¡Inteligente! —Exclamó, gesticulando con los brazos en un signo de exasperación—. ¡Inteligente! ¿Y tú crees que eso importa ahora? —había dicho las palabras equivocadas. Lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos, en el gesto terco y rebelde de su barbilla.

—Desde luego el sentido común sí que importa —dijo severamente, sin dejar entrever ni rastro de la mujer cálida y sensible de antes—. ¡No sé nada de ti! Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre completo o…

—Uchiha —dijo aprovechando un suspiro de ella antes de continuar—. Sirusten Sasuke Uchiha, normalmente conocido como Sasuke.

— ¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que decir algo?

—No —se alegraba de ver que no. De que no hubo cambio de expresión en sus ojos. Ni un parpadeo de reconocimiento y, gracias a Dios, ningún rastro de la codicia que habría ardido en los ojos de Karin al intentar presionarlos exigiendo una pensión para ella y su hijo no nacido—. Pero querías saber mi nombre

— ¿Y crees que es suficiente para convencerme de que vaya a tu apartamento? Podrías estar planeando cualquier cosa

— ¡_Madre de Dio_! ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte daño alguno? Te he rescatado…

—Sí me has salvado, pero eso no quiere decir que te pertenezca

—En algunas culturas sí. Salvas una vida y es tuya para hacer lo que quieras

Sonaba despiadado, posesivo, demasiado al dominante regodeo de Gaara: "No puedes dejarme, sabes que no puedes. ¿A dónde irías? ¿Cómo vivirías?".

—Bueno, ésta no es una de esas culturas y, desde luego, yo no soy tuya de ninguna manera —no quería ni pensar en la decepción que aquella reacción de él le había causado. Ni en el dolor que le producía admitir que se había buscado ella misma. Había sido tonta al reaccionar como había reaccionado, besándolo como lo había besado. Las fuertes impresiones tenían efectos sobre la mente, y el cuerpo, y como resultado le había dado a Sasuke una impresión equivocada. Una impresión que parecía instarlo a actuar de ese modo, mientras que ella estaba decidida a no dejar que lo hiciera. Pero si todo eso sonaba tan sensato, ¿Por qué no estaba convencida de que era lo que realmente quería? ¿Por qué una pequeña parte de ella, su lado emocional, se oponía a esa racionalidad?

—Te agradezco tu ayuda, desde luego, pero eso es todo. Lo demás no es asunto tuyo

—No estoy de acuerdo

¿Acaso aquel maldito hombre no la escuchaba? ¿Por qué no se daba por vencido y se marchaba? Estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del susto y el frío que había pasado, y le estaba costando mantenerse en pie, y mucho más discutir. Lo único que deseaba era correr y meterse en su coche, para descansar su dolorida cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, cerrar los ojos y desconectar. Eso era lo que había querido al llegar a ese lugar. Estar sola, alejarse de las peleas y las discusiones que habían sido una constante en su vida. Un poco de tranquilidad, razón por la cual se había dirigido la costa. Y pensó que era lo que había encontrado… hasta que Sasuke Uchiha apareció en escena. Hasta que la abrazó y la besó hasta hacerle perder el sentido, haciendo que reaccionara de manera más tonta e irresponsable posible.

Sasuke Uchiha había tenido un efecto sobre ella que ningún hombre había tendió en años. Había despertado esa parte secreta y sensual en ella que llevaba oculta largo tiempo. Así que sus besos y sus caricias le habían dejado deseando más, pero no iba a ceder a ese deseo. Las consecuencias serían demasiado complicadas, peligrosas y destructivas. No quería enredarse con nadie y mucho menos con un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha.

—Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no necesito nada más y, desde luego, no quiero ir ni a su apartamento, ni a ningún otro sitio contigo. Lo que quiero es que me dejes. Date la vuelta y vete… —por unos breves instantes, pensó que él iba a seguir discutiendo. Vio un destello de rechazo en sus ojos, y vio como se tensaban sus labios y se endurecían sus facciones. Pero justo cuando su corazón empezaba a acobardarse, e intentaba sacar fuerzas para enfrentarse a otro argumento y para luchar contra sus propios deseos irracionales, él se dio por vencido inesperadamente.

—Está bien —respondió, haciendo un gesto de exasperación con los brazos, como si no valiera la pena continuar la discusión. Su expresión corporal y el seño fruncido decían que ya había tenido bastante. Así que hizo lo que había pedido. Se giró con decisión, y se alejó.

Había conseguido lo que quería. Lo que decía que quería. ¿Por qué no sentía que así fuera? ¿Por qué no se relajaban sus hombros y disminuían el ritmo de sus latidos al verlo alocarse? ¿Por qué no se sentía contenta, o al menos aliviada, al ver que cada parte de su cuerpo reflejaba rechazo incluso a vacilar o reconsiderarlo? No podía estar más claro que no tenía intención de cambiar de opinión, de volver. Y eso era lo que ella quería ¿no?

Pero ¿Por qué sentía ese nudo en la garganta, esa presión en su corazón, como si corriese el peligro de perder algo valioso? ¿Algo de lo que se arrepentiría en el futuro?

Lo observó caminar hacia donde había dejado caer sus zapatos en su carrera por ayudarla. Cuando él se agachó para recogerlos sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, y ella se acurrucó aún más en su chaqueta al sentir un frío viento bajo un amenazante cielo nublado, su conciencia le hizo un reproche. Sasuke Uchiha había acudido en su ayuda sin dudarlo. La había rescatado de las olas y llevado a tierra firme. Incluso le había dado su chaqueta para cubrir sus ropas empapadas y entrar en calor. Y lo único que había hecho había sido decirle que se marchara y la dejara tranquila. ¿Y se lo había agradecido adecuadamente? ¿Qué clase de tonta desagradecida era?

— ¡Espera!

Él no la oyó. O la oyó pero no quiso detenerse. Ella siguió mirando cómo se alejaba cada vez más… pronto estaría fuera de su vista.

— ¡Espera, por favor!

Tras avanzar dos pasos más, se detuvo y se giro. No dijo nada, pero su miraba hablaba por sí sola. Reflejaba una impaciencia que hizo que el corazón de Sakura se acongojara

—Tu chaqueta… —dijo mientras se la quitaba y se la tendía en una mano—. La necesitas

Por un momento, él se quedó parado donde estaba, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y después, desvió la mirada brevemente hacia la chaqueta. Con un gesto de desprecio, pareció rechazar tanto su presencia como la chaqueta.

—Quédatela. La necesitas más que yo.

—Pero…

Pero Sasuke ya estaba dándole la espalda.

—Quédatela —le dijo sobre el hombro—. Hace frío y no tienes nada más para protegerte. No me gustaría descubrir que mis esfuerzos por sacarte del más sólo hubieran servido para que pillaras un resfriado.

—Sasuke, por favor, no hagas esto… —empezó ella—. Lo siento, yo… —pero lo que iba a decir fue ahogado por el rugido de un trueno, acompañado por un relámpago. La tormenta que llevaba amenazando toda la tarde estalló violentamente.

— ¡Asunto Zanjado!

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba que había dicho Sasuke, pero la verdad era que aunque había visto moverse sus labios, apenas había oído nada, debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía y que, en menos de un segundo los empapó completamente.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó sofocadamente mientras un latigazo de agua la ahogaba e inundaba sus ojos. Levantó una mano para protegerse la cara, pero no tardo en desistir al ver que no conseguía nada, y las dejó caer al ver que aún sostenía la cara, y en esos momentos arruinada, chaqueta de Sasuke—. ¡Oh, lo siento!

Pero Sasuke no lo había oído, o si lo había hecho, no le importaba. En abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellas manos la agarraron de nuevo y la auparon.

— ¡Maldita chaqueta! —Murmuró bruscamente, agachando la cabeza para eludir otra ráfaga de lluvia—. Te dije que no importaba. Hablaremos de ello cuando estemos adentro.

— ¿Dentro de donde? Te dije que… —empezó a decir Sakura, enmudeciendo al ver la mirada de Sasuke fija en sus ojos.

— ¡Y yo he dicho que hablaremos de esto en el interior! —dijo mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras de madera para continuar por el paseo marítimo. Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodear su cuello con los brazos y agarrarse fuerte, temblando más bien por el miedo de caerse que por la tormenta que la azotaba. Sasuke tuvo que pararse un par de veces para no perder el equilibrio, pero llegó sano y salvo al paseo pavimentado.

— ¡Bien, ya puedes bajarme! —pero él sacudió la cabeza

—No te soltaré hasta que estemos dentro. Tenemos que hablar, y no podemos hablar en medio de esta tormenta. Ya te he salvado de morir ahogada una vez, no voy a hacerlo otra vez. Te guste o no, no tienes otra alternativa. Te vienes conmigo.

CONTINUARA…

**Estem… Gracias por leer hasta aquí y les aseguro qe esto es solo el comienzo, ya verán lo qe sigue… Vendra leemonxd pero ya veranC:**

**Los dejo**

**Onegai, déjenme un comentario a esta pobre adaptadoraxd jiji**

**Nos vemos **


	3. Y así el deseo, ganó

**Bueno, como buena chica, termine de escribir el capitulo 3C: espero qe les guste y sea de su agrado, escribire rapido el siguiente, pero a cambio qiero comentarios._. esqe necesito saber qe piensan dela historia. Me tiene muy pensativaC:**

**Sin mas qe decir, a leer  
>_<strong>

**Cap. 3**

—Bueno, ya estamos dentro… —la voz de Sakura sonaba tensa y fría, más dura y hostil que el silencio que había irrumpido cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró tras ellos, amortiguando él estruendo de la tormenta que seguía rugiendo fuera—, así que suéltame. ¡Lo prometiste! —insistió cuando Sasuke vaciló, tentado de no concederle lo que quería.

El áspero tono de su voz hizo que Sasuke tensara la mandíbula, conteniendo la airada respuesta que estaba tentado de dar e intensificando su negativa a hacer lo que ella deseaba que hiciera. Pero también a hacer lo que ella deseaba que hiciera. Pero también había otra razón que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer, y era que no deseaba soltarla. A pesar de las gotas que con molesta regularidad le caían del pelo de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, la sensación de tenerla de esa guisa era buena. En realidad, como él también estaba empapado, no podía mojarse más de lo que estaba. Y no deseaba soltarla. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Ella se olvidaría de toda la pasión que había ardido entre ellos. Levantaría de nuevo los muros protectores y cerraría las puertas en sus narices, como había hecho al sugerirle él que lo acompañara su casa. Ya estaba en ella, pero seguía oponiéndose y, por la mirada rebelde en su rostro, estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

—_Signor _Uchiha… —dijo con todo de advertencia. Y pensando que, por el momento, el mejor camino era ser cooperativo, la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo como había hecho antes en la playa hasta dejar que sus pies tocaran el sueño. Y como entonces, el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo prendió una corriente de sensualidad por todo su cuerpo, haciendo latir la sangre ardiente en sus venas. Tuvo que suprimir el impulso de agarrarla de nuevo y besarla con la intensidad con la que la había besado en la playa. Sabía que si lo hacía, ella se opondría con mayor vehemencia todavía. Así que, por el momento, le seguiría el juego.

—Ya te he dicho que me llamo Sasuke —dijo en todo áspero

—Y yo te he dicho que no quería venir. ¿Acaso me has escuchado?

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría irte? —decidió descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. La puerta de salida estaba justo detrás de él. No tenía más que alargar la mano y girar el pomo. Y como si el cielo se hubiera puesto de su parte, justo al abrir la puerta, otro trueno sonó justo encima de ellos y la lluvia volvió a arreciar. Una ráfaga de aire frío entró por la puerta justo en el momento en que Sakura daba un paso hacia delante como un gatito tiritando ante la sola idea de enfrentarse al desapacible entorno que reinaba afuera.

—he pensado que no —con un pie, Sasuke empujó la puerta para cerrarla, notando que en aquella ocasión Sakura ni rechistaba—. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer?

—Quedarte hasta que haya pasado lo peor

—Gracias

Ni una pega. Aquello era un progreso. Él atravesó el pasillo para abrir la puerta de entrada del salón sin mirar para ver si ella lo seguía.

—Y creo que los dos nos sentiremos mejor si nos quitamos esta ropa mojada y nos tomamos algo caliente

—No tengo ninguna muda…

No esperaba que estuviera justo detrás de él, tan cerca que pudo sentir el calor de su aliento en la nuca. Avanzó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para alejarse un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. Sin embargo, hubiera dado igual que estuviera en la otra punta de la habitación, pues habría sentido la intensa atracción sexual de igual forma.

—Seguro que puede encontrarte algo, aunque sólo sea una camiseta. No puedes seguir con esa ropa mucho tiempo más —desde luego que no, si pretendía conservar alguna esperanza de controlar su libido. Con la falta de luz en el pasillo, no había podido ver que su fina camiseta de algodón blanco se había vuelto casi transparente con el agua. Pero con la luz de la enorme ventana con vistas a la bahía, no podía ignorar la forma en que la camiseta se pegaba a la curva de sus pechos y de su delgado torso. El tono rosado de su piel podía entreverse a través de la camiseta.

Sasuke apretó los puños para reprimir el impulso de arrancarle aquella camiseta y dejar al descubierto la suave piel que cubría.

—Podrías darte una ducha. El balo está ahí… —Sakura se dio cuenta por el gesto de su mano de que lo que quería era que desapareciera de su vida. ¿Qué había pasado con lo de que tenían que hablar? Pero la verdad era que estaba empezando a sentir frío otra vez con la ropa fría, mojada y pegada a la piel. La idea de una ducha caliente sonaba maravillosa, tentadora. Pero estaba asociada al hecho de meterse en el baño de aquel hombre y desnudarse en él… algo demasiado íntimo y revelador… y eso la hacía vacilar. No había estado a solas con un hombre, aparte de Gaara, en tres años, y la sola idea de estar desnuda en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque fuera tras una puerta cerrada, le parecía tan horrible y vergonzosa, que no parecía capaz de tomar una decisión.

—Mira, _Signorina_, si tú no tienes frío, yo sí —estaba claro que Sasuke había llegado al límite de su paciencia, por la forma en que había pronunciado las palabras entre dientes. No parecía estar dispuesto a esperar mucho más—. Estoy tratando de ser un caballero al ofrecerte la ducha primero. Pero si prefieres quedarte ahí, ¿al menos puedes irte a la cocina para no empapar la alfombra del dueño de la casa?

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que avanzara unos pasos hacia el baño. Desde allí miró hacia la mancha de la alfombra con expresión de culpabilidad—. Si se hubiera estropeado… —empezó a decir, pero Sasuke no la dejó terminar.

—Ya me ocuparé —dijo brusca e impacientemente—. ¡Puedes meterte en la ducha de una vez!

—Sí, claro. No hace falta que me grites, ya voy —desapareció tras la puerta rápidamente y la cerró. Una vez dentro, se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. No era el baño, sino un dormitorio. El dormitorio de Sasuke Uchiha, no podía ser otro. El aire masculino se dejaba ver en las sosas paredes blancas y la ropa de cama azul marino de la cama de matrimonio.

"¡Dios mío!, pensó. No podía creerse lo que le había pasado por la cabeza, ni el modo en que, sin darse cuenta, había recorrido la habitación con la mirada en busca de señales que evidenciaran que Sasuke vivía allí solo, que no había ninguna mujer en su vida.

En fin, si había una mujer en su vida, desde luego que no vivía allí, pues no había ni un toque femenino en aquella habitación. Ni cosméticos, ni flores, tan sólo unas preciosas figuras de madera tallada sobre la cómoda y el poyete de la ventana. Todo lo demás tenía un aspecto austero y temporal. Las puertas del armario, abiertas, sólo revelaban ropa de hombre.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la chaqueta de Sasuke. Con sentimiento de culpabilidad, lo miró con horror al ver el desastre que el agua del mar, la lluvia y la forma descuidada en que la había agarrado había causado. Estaba toda arrugada y arruinada. Y lo peor era que acababa de darse cuenta de que era de bastante mejor calidad de lo que habría esperado al ver el lugar en que vivía Sasuke. Sin embargo al volverse a fijarse en la habitación, pensó que en realidad lo que resultaba sorprendente era el apartamento. Pequeño y algo viejo y pobre. No encajaba con el hombre fuerte y dinámico que aparentaba ser Sasuke.

La chaqueta sí encajaba. Y la había estropeado. Tendría que disculparse y ofrecer pagársela.

Pero antes iba a darse una ducha. Con cuidado puso la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla y trató de estirar en vano las horribles arrugar lo mejor que pudo. Inmediatamente se apresuró hacia la puerta que debía de conducir al baño.

Lo haría lo más rápido posible. Una ducha rápida para entrar en calor y salir par a hablar con Sasuke y…

— ¡Oh, no! —gimió con horror al mirarse al espejo.

Estaba preparada para la ropa sucia y empapada. Con las prisas de escapar de su realidad cotidiana, ni siquiera se había puesto la crema hidratante con color que solía usar ni máscara para oscurecer sus rosadas pestañas, pero aun así, la palidez de su piel era horrible. ¡Y su pelo! Los mechones que estaban pegados a la cara aún goteaban, pero el resto del pelo y había empezado a secarse, y estaba tieso y apelmazo por la sal. Se desvistió rápidamente, dejando la ropa tirada en una esquina, y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. No fue hasta que sintió el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cabeza que pudo relajarse de nuevo lo suficiente como para poder pensar de nuevo. ¡Sasuke la había besado con esas pintas! Mientras se echaba champú sobre el pelo recordó cómo solía fijarse Gaara en sus defectos, y cómo solía criticarla cuando no mostraba su mejor aspecto. Siempre insistía en que tuviera un aspecto elegante e impecable. En varias ocasiones la había mandado de vuelta a la habitación para cambiarse. ¡Si la hubiera visto aparecer en público con el aspecto que tenía ahora habría estallado de ira! Sasuke, en cambio, la había visto con su peor aspecto, y aun así ¿la había besado? No podía creerlo.

Los recuerdos volvieron a invadirla y, de repente, ya no eran sus dedos los que masajeaban su cuero cabelludo, sino los fuertes dedos de Sasuke cuando le había agarrado la cabeza para besarla. Y el agua caliente sobre cuerpo era las caricias de Sasuke enjabonando sus pechos, su vientre… El aroma a pino de gel de baño le recordaba al aroma a pino de gel de baño le recordaba al aroma de la piel de Sasuke. El sonido del agua de la ducha se transformó en el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, un sonido que, en lugar de ahogar, marcaba la ronca voz que pronunciaba su nombre con un suave y particular acento. Sakura, Sakura… El calor que empezó a sentir no tenía nada que ver con que su cuerpo estuviera entrando en calor bajo el agua de la ducha.

De repente, Sakura escupió el agua que había tragado al suspirar… esa vez agua caliente. Abrió los ojos tratando de centrarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Fantaseando con un hombre al que acababa de conocer hacía apenas una hora?

Cerró el grifo de agua caliente apresuradamente, y tomó la única toalla disponible, una toalla que apenas daba para enrollarla y anudarla alrededor de su cuerpo. A lo mejor había otra toalla más grande o un albornoz en el dormitorio. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Sakura… —era la misma voz ronca y el mismo atractivo acento que había oído en su mente hacía unos instantes. Pero esa vez, no se trataba de su imaginación. Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con la toalla que buscaba en sus manos. Se había quitado la camiseta, así que las tersas bronceadas estaban al descubierto. Y aquellos profundos ojos negros que tenía estaban clavados en ella.

Sasuke había decidido que se mantendría alejado del baño. Se concentraría en la preparación de la bebida caliente que había sugerido, para así tratar de controlar tanto sus pensamientos como su libido. Deseaba a aquella mujer, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a comportarse como un adolescente en celo que acabara de descubrir el mundo de las chicas. Lo único que importaba era que estaba allí, en su apartamento. Casi se le había tenido que echar un farol, pero ahora estaba en su casa y no iba a ir a ninguna parte en un buen rato. Así que podía permitirse relajarse y disfrutar.

Observó con una sonrisa irónica la mancha de agua que Sakura había dejado sobre la alfombra. La alfombra estaba tan deslustrada que incluso si dejara algún rastro permanente, no importaría. Y si importaba, pagaría la renovación del enmoquetado de toda la casa. Le hacía falta.

La tenue sonrisa se transformó en mueca al recorrer con su mirada la pequeña y pobre estancia de muebles anticuados. Estaba a años luz de la enorme y blanca Villa Limonero que poseía Sicilia. La única vez que su hermano Itachi había visto aquel apartamento en la playa, se había quedado asombrado y lleno de incredulidad.

— ¿Vives aquí? Podrías haber encontrado al más cómodo y espacioso.

—No necesito más espacio —se había reído Sasuke—. Estoy solo. Además me gusta estar tan cerca del mar, y tengo el jardín de atrás para trabajar en mis esculturas.

Es como había decidido pasar ese año. El año sabático que él y su hermano habían decidido regalarse para celebrar su veintiocho cumpleaños. Doce meses de libertad lejos de las presiones y la disciplina que implicaba dirigir la empresa que habían montado, _Uchiha Marine&Leisure_. Itachi había decidido pasar el año en América, disfrutando de su interés por la fotografía. Y Sasuke había pasado los últimos cuatro meses en Inglaterra.

Sabía que el apartamento no reflejaba para nada quién era ni de dónde venía, y eso era de agradecer, como lo era el hecho de que allí fuera, en la playa, ella hubiera aceptado su nombre simplemente, sin tener que añadir nada más. Le gustaba el hecho de que lo viera como hombre, no como alguien con una fortuna y reputación internacional, que es todo lo que a Karin le había importado, recordó mientras se quitaba la helada camiseta, la metió en la pequeña lavadora de la cocina antes de acercarse al fregadero para llenar un recipiente de agua para hervir. Su fortuna y su reputación eran todo lo que le había interesado. Resultaba un alivio saber que, por el momento, con Sakura y eso no tenía ninguna importancia.

Oyó correr el agua del baño. Al fin, Sakura se había metido en la ducha. Eso era lo malo de un piso tan pequeño. No quería pensar en su cuerpo desnudo bajo la ducha, y en el agua caliente deslizándose por su fino cabello rosado y tornado de rosa su pálida piel.

— ¡_Dannazione! (¡Condenación!)_ —exclamó al derramar el café que intentaba echar en la cafetera. ¡No quería pensar en eso! Pero una vez su imaginación había empezado a volar, era imposible detenerla. Todo lo que podía oír era el agua de la ducha. Todo lo que podía oler era el aroma del champú y del jabón y… ¡Por Dios! El piso era pequeño, pero no como para poder oler la piel del jabón, y el cabello bajo el champú.

Café. Eso era lo que necesitaba. El aroma del café lo distraería, al menos eso esperaba. Pero cuando el agua empezó a hervir, se acordó de que no había puesto toallas limpias, ni había buscado ropa para que Sakura se pusiera. Tal y como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las imágenes eróticas que cruzaban su mente, sería mejor que estuviera vestida, al menos por un rato.

Tenía una camiseta en el cajón, y una camisa para poner encima en el armario, y calzoncillos sin estrenar, todavía en su envoltorio… Fue justo al agacharse para recogerlos que oyó costarse el agua. La imagen de Sakura desnuda y empapada saliendo de la ducha lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. Se frotaría el cuerpo con la toalla… ¡Necesitaría otra toalla! Abrió otro cajón y sacó dos toalla grandes, consciente del silencio tras la puerta del baño. Y entonces oyó otro sonido, se giró lentamente y vio que la puerta se entreabría.

¡Era peor de lo que había imaginado! La pequeña toalla azul marino estaba apretada contra su cuerpo, que al presionar sus pechos los alzaba seductoramente. Apenas si cubría un tercio de su cuerpo. Dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Su piel estaba rosada y el cabello peinado. Sus ojos eran asombrosamente grandes y luminosos, y sus pestañas estaban de nuevo apelotonadas por el agua.

—Sakura… —dijo sin importarle la sensualidad de su voz.

—Sasuke… —humedeció sus labios inconscientemente.

El débil brillo que dejó la lengua sobre sus labios resultaba tentador. Él deseaba adelantarse y, con la mano en su barbilla, levantársela para besarla y borrar ese brillo en sus labios. Casi podía saborearlos en su imaginación. Sus propios labios se secaron ante el recuerdo de esos labios en la playa. El deseo empezó a palpitar en sus partes íntimas, tensando todo su cuerpo y su mandíbula.

—Te he traído unas toallas… —dijo de repente para tratar de borrar los pensamientos de su mente.

—Gracias —su voz sonaba algo más profunda y ronca que antes, como si hubiera estado hablando durante mucho rato o demasiado fuerte. Sus ojos también parecían más oscuros y profundos que antes. La visión hizo que le empezara a hervir la sangre.

—_Niente (nada)_

—Yo, mmmm… —Sakura podía sentir cómo le subía la temperatura corporal. ¿Cómo iba a tomar las toallas que le ofrecía Sasuke sin que se le abriera la que llevaba puesta? La única razón por la que no lo había hecho ya era porque la tenía sujeta con las manos. No podía soltarse, pues si lo hacía, se le caería. Incluso si respiraba más profundamente se le abriría. Ya se sentía bastante desnuda ante la mirada de Sasuke, y no quería arriesgarse a quedarse totalmente desnuda… ¿o sí? —. ¿Podrías… podrías ayudarme? —consiguió decir.

Aquellos oscuros ojos tardaron en apartarse de ella, pero finalmente lo hicieron.

—Scusi… (Lo siento) —dijo, acercándose a ella y abriendo una de las toallas que tenía en la mano.

Como había hecho con su chaqueta anteriormente la envolvió con la toalla, pero por debajo de los brazos. Con su mirada puesta en la de ella, cerró la toalla por delante, dejando el espacio suficiente para que se quitara la toalla que llevaba, ya bastante mojada, dejándola caer sobre el suelo.

—Gracias… —dijo con apenas aliento. Sabía que estaba temblando, y no precisamente de frío o de temor, sino por el efecto del dorso de sus manos sobre la sensible piel de su escote mientras agarraba la toalla.

—_Niente _—volvió a repetir él, pero el tono ronco con que pronunció la palabra evidenciaba que era tan consciente de aquel íntimo contacto como ella, y que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Con la esperanza de arreglar la situación, ella deslizó sus manos y agarró los extremos de la toalla, ajustándosela al busto. Pero no ayudó mucho. Sin una toalla que agarrar, los largos dedos de Sasuke se quedaron justo en la base de la garganta, donde un fuerte pulso delataba el efecto que el roce de su morena piel contra la suya causaba. La piel de sus dedos estaba inesperadamente endurecida y ligeramente áspera, y raspada levemente. No era la piel de un hombre que pasara el día sentado frente a un escritorio o un ordenador.

—La… la ducha ha sido maravillosa —balbuceó ella para llenar el silencio, cuando vio que su negra mirada se posaba sobre sus labios, se arrepintió de haber hablado. Con un nudo en la gargantea y la boca seca, intentó tragar saliva para aliviarla. Y lo vio a él haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué no hablaba? Podría decir algo, cualquier cosa. Uno de los dos tenía que iniciar la conversación para interrumpir ese hechizo o trance hipnótico que parecía haberse apoderado de ellos, y devolverlos a la realidad.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Si, _carina? (linda) _—era el más suave de los mormullos, casi una caricia. Sakura pudo incluso sentir su cálido aliento sobre la piel… estaba tan cerca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… yo… —con los ojos cerrados, Sakura trataba de controlar sus instintos más primitivos. Tenía que decirle que se apartara, que dejara de tocarla. Tenía que decírselo. Pero en el fondo, no quería que se alejara. Y mucho menos que dejara de tocarla.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió el roce de su mano en la clavícula con una nueva intensidad. Podía sentir la combinación única de suavidad y aspereza de su piel trabajaba. Con los ojos cerrados, podía oler la cálida esencia de su cuerpo, aún salada por el agua del mar. ¡El mar! El recuerdo del mar hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. No podía mirar a ninguna otra parte. Alargó una mano temblorosa, y en el momento en que entró en contacto con él, sintió un escalofrío. Sus vaqueros como lo habían estado en la playa, pero estaba húmedos y fríos.

Movió la mano para tocar la piel de su torso. Estaba algo más caliente, y sintió la sal del mar bajo la punta de los dedos.

—Lo siento —susurró

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Esto? —Puso una de sus manos sobre la suya para pegarla completamente a su pecho—. No te disculpes por esto, _bella_. Jamás.

—Pero has sido tan amable, y yo… —un sentimiento de culpa evaporó las palabras de la punta de su lengua. No le había dado las gracias adecuadamente. La había rescatado, dejado que se duchara primero mientras él estaba tan empapado e incómodo como ella. Al ofrecerle la toalla, se la había sujetado… La cortesía que reflejaba ese último gesto la abrumaba e, incapaz de expresar su gratitud en palabras, cedió al impulso que llevaba sintiendo desde que él se había acercado a ella. Se inclinó hacia delante para, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, darle un breve y cálido beso en los labios. Al menos eso pensaba, y gratitud era lo que tenía en mente. Pero cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, él respondió con una fuerza y un fervor que encendieron la mecha de inmediato. En el espacio de tiempo entre un latido de corazón y el siguiente, aquel beso consiguió que su cuerpo y su mente llegaran al punto de derretirse. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

CONTINUARA._.

**Estem… Gracias por leer hasta aquí , el siguiente capitulo ahora si! LEEEMOOOON! ESPERO QE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YOc:**

**Bueno ojala reciba muchos comentarios para seguir escribiendo, asi qe nos vemosC:**

**GRACIAS**


	4. Deseo

**Advertencia de capitulo: **_LEMON | 100% SASUSAKU_

**espero les guste y disculpen la demora, pero espero qe el lemon lo recompense todoC:**

**Nos vemos en el capi siguiente:B**

**Cap. 4**

¿Qué había ocurrido con moderación?, se preguntó Sasuke por instante, pero la pregunta enseguida se evaporó del calor de las sensaciones que estaba experimentado.

La moderación no tenía nada que ver. Nunca formaba parte de aquel tipo de relación. No era una relación de por vida, sino para vivirla en aquel instante, y aquel lugar, con aquella mujer entregada a él.

Ni siquiera tenía que llevarla en brazos a la cama. Retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de la puerta del baño, y Sakura lo siguió, alejándose de la puerta del baño, y Sakura lo siguió, con los labios pegados a los suyos y las manos enredadas en su pelo. Sus pies no llegaban del todo al suelo, pero se dejó llevar medio caminando medio colgando sobre la moquete verde, con los ojos cerrados y entregada totalmente a él.

Una vez junto a la cama, con las piernas de Sakura pegadas al bode del colchón, no hizo falta más que un pequeño empujón, y sus rodillas se doblaron. Sin despegar los labios de los suyos, ni los brazos de su cuello, lo arrastró con ella.

—Sakura… _carina, bellissima (querida, hermosa) _—dijo en italiano. Los ásperos y fríos sonidos propios del inglés le parecían inapropiados para expresar lo que sentía.

Exploró su rostro con los labios, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y saboreándola. La besó en la mejilla, en la barbilla, y siguió la línea de la mandíbula, sonriendo al oírla gemir. Luego volvió a sus labios.

—Te gusta, ¿no es así? —murmuró él, y su suspiro era la respuesta que buscaba.

No hacían falta las palabras. Se comunicaban mucho mejor de aquella manera. En el momento de que hablaba, ella se rebelaba. Y aunque su rebeldía le excitaba, la prefería como estaba en ese momento, entregada y sin rechistar.

—Veamos qué más cosas te gustan —inició una lenta exploración empezando por su rostro, siguiendo por la delicada curva de sus orejas, sus mejillas, el rabillo de sus ojos… Y cada vez que sus labios la tocaban, respondía con un suspiro o un murmullo, un sensual movimiento de cuerpo, o tirándole con los dedos del pelo. Pronto, la idea de tomárselo despacio y paso a paso le resultó inviable. Ardía el deseo, y necesitaba dar vía libre a sus instintos más básicos,

Con una mano, deshizo el nudo de la toalla que la envolvía, que cayó sobre la cama dejando al descubierto su suave y pálida piel y las dulces curvas de sus senos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido una mujer en sus brazos inhalando la esencia de su cuerpo excitado.

El cabello rosado que le tapaba la cara era como seda, sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas, una delicada prisión de la que no deseaba escapar. Sus senos llenaban perfectamente cada una de sus manos.

—Sasuke… —fue más un suspiro que una palabra mientras deslizaba la lengua por la suave pendiente de sus pechos, antes de rodear las puntas rosadas y succionarlas ligeramente con la boca.

Debajo de él, el delgado cuerpo de Sakura se retorcía de placer, y sus caderas se elevaban para presionarse contra él. Al frotarse contra su erección, dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Más…

— ¿Más, _cara_? —Susurró con los labios en sus pezones—. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? —Dijo con las manos moldeando sus senos—. ¿O aquí? —añadió deslizando lentamente una mano hacia el ombligo y hacia el centro de su feminidad.

—En todas partes…

Eso era lo que él había querido desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Y era como se lo había imaginado desde la primera vez que la había sostenido entre sus brazos, que sus labios se habían unido en aquel primer beso apasionado que habían compartido en la playa.

—Entonces lo tendrás en todas partes, _cara mía _—le prometió—. Y yo…

—Tú también… si me dejas. Pero éstos… —tiró con una mano de los vaqueros que tenía puestos—, están entorpeciendo. Y además… —puso un mohín y mirada de niña mala provocándolo—, tus vaqueros están húmedos y me están raspando.

— ¿Ah, sí? Perdóname, _cara_, perdóname y ayúdame…

Elevó su cuerpo con los brazos apoyados en la cama. Ella llevó las manos sin pensarlo ni un segundo al cinturón, y tras abrirlo, intentó desabrochar el botón, demasiado duro de desabrochar al estar la tela mojada.

—Deja que lo haga yo —le dijo Sasuke. Unos segundos después, se deshacía de los vaqueros con un suspiro de alivio, y a continuación de los calzoncillos.

— ¿Bien, por dónde íbamos? —murmuró pegado a sus labios.

—Por todas partes —las palabras medio ahogadas por el beso.

—Ah, sí —deslizó las manos por su espalda y sus nalgas.

Sakura respondió restregando su pelvis contra la suya, y sus pechos contra el suyo, endureciendo así su erección hasta experimentar un placer casi insoportable.

Ella era tan diferente de Karin, que tenía un cuerpo más relleno, una tez más morena… ¡No! No quería recordar a esa otra mujer ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¿Sakura? —fue un murmullo de confusión en el momento en que ella sintió que él se retraía, absorbido por indeseados recuerdos.

—_Per niente, tesoro _—la tranquilizó él, aunque distraído porque, si bien indeseados, los recuerdos habían enfriado sus deseos lo suficiente para darle tiempo a pensar de forma racional. Karin lo había engañando, y él había jurado que jamás volvería a caer en lo mismo de nuevo—. Sakura… —fijo von un tono de arrepentimiento, que fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre un fuego—. _Cara… _no podemos.

Si le hubiera dado una torta en la cara, no podría haberla sorprendido más de lo que acababa de sorprenderla. Desde el momento en que la había tomado en brazos, había sido suya… en realidad, desde el primer beso, y si había alguna duda sobre eso, desde luego no había duda sobre el beso apasionado de hacía unos instantes. Jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera en los momentos más íntimos. Ni con sus manos ni con sus labios la había hecho arder por dentro, ni sentir ese deseo casi insoportable, como si fuera a morirse si no le hacía el amor en ese instante. Estaba segura de que Sasuke la había deseado tanto como ella a él. Pero ahora le decía que no podía hacerlo.

— ¿No? —dijo con incredulidad. No podían parar en ese momento, ella no podía—. ¿Qué… que quieres decir con que no podemos?

Él rodeó su rostro con las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—No tengo nada… no tengo protección.

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —Dijo con alivio—. Quiero decir que no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy tomando la píldora –píldora que todavía no se había tomado en ese día. Estaba en su bolso, en el coche. Podía ir a por ella después. Todavía se la podía tomar por la noche—. No habrá ninguna consecuencia. Lo prometo —pero parecía algo dubitativa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—El embarazo no es la única preocupación…

Eso era demasiado. La furia que surgió en su interior casi hizo que lo empujara para poder salir de la cama y… ¿y qué? No tenía ropa. La suya estaba todavía en un sucio montón empapado en la esquina del baño. Así pues, no podía mostrarse ofendida y salir airada. Además, al mirarlo a la cara de nuevo, vio las sombras que nublaban sus ojos y las líneas que se marcaban alrededor de sus labios, señal de la lucha interna que estaba experimentando para controlarse y tomar aquella decisión racional. Sus deseos, en cambio, también eran fuertes, a juzgar por la erección que sentía presionada contra su cuerpo. Estaba claro que la deseaba… y ella a él también.

Por su parte, no se trataba de mera atracción sexual. En su interior también sentía el intenso deseo de reafirmarse y hacerse valer, de no sentirse sol, al menos por un día, de sentirse querida, de compartir con otro ser humano después de tanto vacío y dolor en su vida. Y el deseo de explorar la inesperada y sorprendente química que había sentido con aquel hombre desde el mismo momento en que la había sacado del agua.

De modo que se tragó su ira y alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Apartó el mechón de pelo oscuro que caía sobre su frente, deslizando los dedos por su cabellera hacia el lugar del cuello donde los irregulares latidos de su pulso delataban su estado de excitación. A pesar de la postura de aparente placidez que mostraba tumbado a su lado, ella sabía que era como un gato esperando y observando al acecho. Un movimiento en falso, y retrocedería rápidamente, y jamás lo recuperaría. Así que habló de la forma más tranquila, suave y segura que fue capaz, algo nada fácil teniendo en cuenta la sequedad de garganta que tenía.

—El embarazo no es el único problema…, pero te prometo que tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso otro. Te repito que no habrá consecuencia ninguna de lo que pase entre nosotros —por la expresión de su rostro podía ver claramente que le estaba costando tanto rechazarla como a ella aceptar que aquello se terminara en ese momento—. Sasuke…

Él seguía sin pronunciar palabra, pero Sakura casi podía sentir cómo su cerebro sopesaba los argumentos, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Sin embargo había algo nuevo en la expresión de su rostro y en el brillo de sus ojos que le daba esperanzas. Aprovechándolo, decidió darle un empujón para llevárselo a su terreno. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y, al ver que él no se apartaba y lo rechazaba, le dio otro más seguro. No se apartó, pero tampoco la animó a más. Sin embargo, notó que le pulso que palpaba con sus dedos se aceleraba, lo cual revelaba bastante más sobre lo que sentía que la expresión pétrea y estudiada de su rostro. Así, reuniendo todo su coraje, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Él se dejó llevar, oponiendo poca resistencia.

—Sasuke… —susurró Sakura junto a su mejilla—. No te resistas, por favor. No habrá ningún problema, te lo prometo. Nada de nada —él había cerrado los ojos completamente, y sintió bajo sus manos cómo tragaba saliva—. Quiero hacer esto, Sasuke… te deseo… yo…

Con una maldición en italiano, él interrumpió a Sakura y abandonó toda pretensión de resistirse. Cubrió sus labios con un beso que a ella le causó un cortocircuito cerebral, reviviendo de nuevo las llamas de la pasión. Unas llamas que pensaba que habían quedado reducidas a brillantes brasas. Pero en realidad estaban esperando a que alguien volviera a añadir combustible para volver a arder vigorosamente. El deseo que sentía era tan intenso que casi dolía. Y Sasuke parecía sentir lo mismo.

—No puedo resistirme —murmuró con los labios pegados a los suyos, mientras la besaba con fuerza al tiempo que le inmovilizaba la cabeza con las manos para poder besarla a su antojo hasta hacerle perder el sentido—. Intentar reprimir mis propios deseos ya ha resultado suficiente para besarla apasionadamente—. No puedo rechazarlo.

— ¡No quiero que lo hagas! —Consiguió decir Sakura con un jadeo aprovechando que él levantó la cabeza para aspirar un poco de oxígeno—. Lo que quiero hacer es esto… —y levantando la cabeza del edredón, volvió a besarlo, recorriendo sus labios con la lengua para, a continuación, deslizarla en su boca, al mismo tiempo que recorría sus hombros y su pecho con los dedos.

—Sakura… —pronunció con un tono ambiguo, al mismo tiempo de advertencia y de súplica.

Sakura se decidió por la súplica, e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, acarició sus pezones con la lengua, haciendo que se endurecieran.

— ¡Bruja! —murmuró Sasuke, y ella sonrió al sentir su voz lo cerca que estaba del punto de darse por vencido.

Sus iniciativas estaban teniendo tanto efecto en ella como en él. El sabor y el aroma de su piel, aún salados por el agua del mar, eran como una droga, intoxicante y liberadora. Le besó el pecho, incluso rozó ligeramente sus pezones con los dientes, en todo momento presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo. Sonrió al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba con una sacudida ante la provocación de sus caricias.

— ¡Bruja! —volvió a decir, aunque con un tono diferente.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que iniciara su campaña de provocación, y lo que vio le borró la sonrisa del rostro del golpe. Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke brillaban con pasión febril. Una franja roja atravesaba sus mejillas y su respiración se había tornado pesada e irregular. Toda su mente, todas su fuerzas estaba centradas en ella sola.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el estómago, y no sabía si se trataba de excitación, pánico, o una combinación de ambas cosas. Las manos que le habían estado acariciando con tanta seguridad vacilaron y se detuvieron. Sasuke se las agarró, juntándoselas y aprisionándolas con una mano por encima de la cabeza para dejarla inmovilizada.

—Oh, no, _carina _—murmuró—. Ya te has divertido suficiente, ahora es mi turno.

Sakura sintió apretarse el nudo del estómago y una descarga entre las piernas, donde el calor constante que había estado sintiendo se transformó algo mucho más intenso. Su cuerpo se retorció bajo el suyo, restregándose contra su protuberante erección, pero Sasuke se rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no, _carissima_, no! Si lo vamos a hacer, no lo hagamos apresuradamente, sino lentamente. Te voy a enseñar lo que es querer de verdad. Cuando haya terminado gritarás a puro deseo…

Ya estaba gritando, al menos en su interior, pensó Sakura, pero no podía excitarla más de lo que ya estaba, ni… Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe al apoderarse Sasuke de sus labios con un lenta y sensual caricia, muy diferente de los feroces besos se hacía unos instantes. Sus labios sedujeron a los suyo, su aliento se mezcló con el suyo. La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sus seductores y tentadores labios abandonaron los suyos para dejar su rastro de besos hacia la barbilla, y luego hacia el cuello.

Él seguía sujetándole las manos mientras ella se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, anhelando corresponder con una caricia, y sin poder hacerlo. Cuando sus labios llegaron a su seno izquierdo, ya no pudo hacer más que rendirse. Sus sentidos estaban tan estimulados, su deseo era tan intenso cuando él usó la mano libre para elevar el seno y llevarse el pezón a los labios, que casi se derritió de placer. En cuando ella soltó un débil gemido, él ejerció la presión de los labios sobre su pezón, estimulando cada uno de los nervios que los irrigaban.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó, pero la única respuesta fue una profunda risa, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la mano hacia abajo, entre las piernas. Aquellas manos sabían perfectamente dónde encontrar y cómo acariciar aquella otra protuberancia que anhelaba su atención.

—Oh, Sasuke… —su nombre era la única palabra que era capaz de pronunciar, lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se encontraba pérdida, abandonada a la deriva en una ola de placer que la enguillía como lo habían hecho las frías olas del más anteriormente. Pero ahora no sentía ni una pizca de frío. Por el comentario, cada una de sus células y terminaciones nerviosas ardía de placer. Y aquel ardor siguió aumentando y aumentando hasta que desesperada trató de liberar sus manos de la prisión que impedía que se movieran.

Pero él sólo la liberó tras finalmente separarlas piernas y deslizarse entre ellas. Para entonces, ella estaba ya en un mundo de tan abrasadoras sensaciones que ni se dio cuenta de que la había soltado. Su mente estaba completamente centrada en lugar del cuerpo en el que su erección se deslizaba hacia su interior con fuerza e intensidad.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke…

Pronunciaron sus nombres a la vez, con un gemido que retumbó por toda la habitación. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban libres, rodeó el cuello del hombre tenía encima. Con las manos sobre sus musculosos hombros, pudo sentir cómo se tensaban y relajaban con cada impulso para adentrarse en su cuerpo hambriento. Cada vez con más fuerza y más rápido hasta hacerle perder el control. Estaba llegando a algo mucho más intenso de lo que jamás había sentido, y lo mejor era que se dirigían a ese punto juntos, algo increíble, especial y único. Sasuke se estaba asegurando de no dejarla atrás. Esa idea tan asombrosa fue lo que finalmente hizo que llegara a la cima.

CONTINUARA… 

**Bueno, espero qe les haya gustado y muchas gracias a las qe dejaron comentario, espero qe les haya gustado el lemonC:**

**nos vemos en el siguiente, qe ahora **_SE DESCUBRIRAN LOS SECRETOS;)_

CHAO

**GRACIAS**


	5. Un secreto: ¡TÚ ESTÁS CASADA!

Cap. 5  
>Un secreto: ¡TÚ ERES CASADA!<p>

El Sol bañaba los negros cabellos de Sasuke mientras recorría el paseo marítimo hacia donde Sakura había dejado el coche el día anterior. En la bahía, el mar lamía apaciblemente la orilla. Parecía casi imposible que pudiera llegar a mostrarse tan feroz y peligroso como la tarde del día anterior. Aquel mar tan calmado y casi inmóvil bajo la luz del sol, jamás podría haber hecho perder equilibrio y casi ahogar a Sakura. Así que debería estar agradecido de que no estuviera tan tranquilo el día anterior. O de que fuera el día anterior que Sakura decidiera ir a chapotear en el mar, con el consecuente accidente que había traído a su vida.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la escena al despertar esa mañana. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora se había dormido, sólo que había sido mucho después de que Sakura sucumbiera al agotamiento que las largas horas del amor apasionado le habían producido. Él se había quedado despierto junto a ella, apoyado sobre un codo, simplemente observándola. Observando su apacible rostro, escuchando su suave respiración, y viendo cómo sus párpados se movían ocasionalmente.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían hecho el amor. Tras aquel primer apasionado clímax simultáneo, habían pasado el resto de la tarde en la cama, deteniéndose sólo durante una hora más o menos cuando el hambre y la sed los obligó a ir a la cocina para preparar el café que él había dejado pendiente.

Una vez saciado, él, al igual que ella, se quedó dormido, pero se despertó con las suaves caricias de los besos de Sakura en cuanto la luz del amanecer invadió la habitación. Y todo empezó de nuevo. Finalmente, decidieron que sería mejor empezar el día, volver a enfrentarse al mundo. Por mucho que los dos desearan quedarse en el pido hibernando, sabían que tenían que afrontar la realidad. Y fue en ese momento que cambió el humor. Al salir de la cama, Sakura pareció transformarse, de repente, en otra persona. Estaba nerviosa y con la mente en otra parte. Cuando él fue a preparar más café, ella se metió corriendo en el baño, y reapareció momentos después con un bulto entre las manos y una expresión de horror en el rostro.

— ¡Mira esto! ¡Mira que desastre! —exclamó sacudiendo la camiseta y los vaqueros arrugados que había llevado puestos el día anterior. Después de toda una noche sobre el suelo de baño, estaban irremediablemente arrugados y todavía fríos y mojados.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando dejas la ropa empapada tirada en una esquina toda una noche —dijo Sasuke despreocupado—. Volverán a recuperar su aspecto tras un buen lavado y planchado…

— ¿Y qué voy a ponerme mientras tanto? —fue un lamento de desesperación que rechinaba desagradablemente después de la sensualidad con que habían empezado el día, e hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Acaso importa?

— ¡Claro que sí! —parecía realmente airada… ¿por un par de prendas de vestir?

—A mí no —dijo dirigiéndose una mirada de apreciación a su cuerpo desnudo. Bueno, buena parte estaba oculto tras el bulto de ropa que sostenía, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había detrás—. Yo soy un hombre feliz si tienes que pasarte el día así —añadió arrastrando las palabras. El comentario le mereció una inesperada mirada de desaprobación.

—Puede que tú lo seas, pero yo no. ¡No voy a estar ofreciéndote un espectáculo en vivo todo el día!

— ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? Sabes que no es eso lo que quería decir.

— ¡Lo siento! —Hizo, claramente, un esfuerzo por deshacerse del humor irritable que de repente se había adueñado de ella—. Pero me tengo que poner algo.

—Bueno, eso no será problema. Anoche te busqué algo antes de que… nos distrajéramos. Lo dejé sobre la silla junto a la cama —el agua empezó a hervir, y se volvió para apartarla y verterla sobre el café. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba de pie junto a él, en silencio… sabía que no se había quedado tranquila y, al mirarla la expresión de su cara lo confirmó.

—¿Te referías a esto? —dijo con una camiseta azul marino y unos calzoncillos que se había puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando él asintió, ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —suspiró él. La verdad era que pensaba que la vestimenta era bastante atractiva. La camiseta le quedaba suelta, pero la suave tela marcaba la curva de sus pechos y de sus caderas, y los calzoncillos dejaban al descubierto buena parte de sus esbeltas y bien proporcionadas piernas. Era perfecto para tomarse un café. Después del café, tenía previsto quitárselas de nuevo y volver a llevarla a la cama—. A mí me parece que estás muy bien.

— ¡Pero no puedo salir a la calle con esto!

¿Salir? Desde luego la idea de que estuviera pensando en marcharse no era sólo inesperada, sino nada bienvenida.

— ¿Para qué quieres salir?

—Sasuke, todas mis cosas, mi bolso, mi teléfono… todo está en el coche. Y mi coche esta a cinco minutos andando, aparcado en la carretera. No puedo ir así.

De modo que era solo que tenía en mente… sintió alivio al saber que no estaba pensando marcharse. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había confiado en que no se tratara de una aventura de una noche. Nunca le habían gustado los rollos de una noche, pero además, una noche no era suficiente para cansarse de una mujer como Sakura.

— ¿Eso es todo? _Non c'e problema! (¡No hay ningún problema!) _Dame un minuto y me pondré algo para ir al coche y traerte lo que quieras. Podrías empezar a preparar el desayuno mientras tanto.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una breve sonrisa y fría, consciente de que no tenía otra opción.

Pero la luz del día, ante la perspectiva de todo un fin de semana por delante, nada de eso parecía tener importancia. Sasuke se dirigió hacia el pequeño coche azul de Sakura con una sonrisa. A pesar de las protestas del día anterior, Sakura había terminado quedándose toda la noche, y menuda noche. Estaba seguro de que podría hacer que se quedara el resto del fin de semana, y de que en ese tiempo podría conseguir su teléfono, su dirección y… Se quedó parado con asombro al darse cuenta de que no sabía ni su apellido. Sería lo primero que le preguntaría en cuanto volviera al apartamento. Aunque eso significaría revelar su propia identidad también, lo cual era una pena, pues había disfrutado de la libertad que le había proporcionado el que ella no supiera quién era. No había tenido que preocuparse por si estaba con él por cómo era o por si era la misma clase de cazafortunas que Karin había resultado ser.

Ya había llegado al coche. Sakura le había dicho que había dejado escondido el bolso bajo el asiento del copiloto, y enseguida vio la corre negra asomado. Lo agarró y tiró de él.

—_Dannazione! (¡Maldita sea!)_

Estaba abierto y el brusco movimiento hizo que se cayeran algunas de las cosas. El peine y el pintalabios estaban al alcance, pero le costó alcanzar el móvil. Cuando estaba a punto de meterlo en el bolso, sonó y, automáticamente, contestó.

—_Ciao (hola)_

Tras un largo silencio, una femenina voz de perplejidad y sospecha contestó.

—¿Quién demonios eres? Pensaba que era el número de Sakura

—Oh, _Scusi (perdone) _—Sasuke se apresuró a disculparse—. Es el teléfono de Sakura, pero me temo que no está aquí en estos momentos. ¿Quiere dejar algún mensaje?

La mujer al otro lado de la línea vaciló, y después suspiró impaciente.

—Supongo que será suficiente, pero ¿quiere hacerme el favor de asegurarse de que le llegue el mensaje? Es importante.

—Se lo diré en cuento la vea —le aseguró Sasuke, y escuchó atentamente. Lo que le dijo la mujer le cambió el humor completamente. Mientras escuchaba se incorporó lentamente, apretando la mano con la que agarraba el teléfono plateado. En aquella posición erguida, podía verse la cara reflejada en el espejo retrovisor, y vio cómo le cambiaba la expresión. Vio desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios, que se transformó en una fina línea forzada. Vio cómo la frialdad transformaba sus ojos en fragmentos de huelo negro. Se quedó callado hasta que terminó el mensaje y la mujer dijo:  
>—Se lo dirá, ¿verdad? —él asintió firmemente, aun sabiendo que no podía verlo<p>

—Ah, por supuesto —dijo fríamente—. Se lo diré, no se preocupe. Me aseguraré de que recibe el mensaje, no le queda ninguna duda —y al colgar el teléfono y encaminarse de vuelta al apartamento, su expresión sombría no cambió.

Se lo diría a Sakura, y por supuesto, y disfrutaría viendo cómo cambiaba su bella y mentirosa expresión al darse cuenta de que conocía la verdad sobre ella.

Sakura sacó sus vaqueros de la secadora y los sacudió. La sacudida los estiró un poco, pero no mucho. Aún tenían un aspecto horrible. Y todavía estaban húmedos. Quizá si los planchara… Si Sasuke tuviera una plancha, claro. Había rebuscado en la cocina, sin encontrar ninguna. Tendría que preguntarle cuando volviera. Pero ¿cuánto se tardaba en recorrer unos cientos de metros y tomar un bolso?

Volvió a meter los vaqueros en la secadora. Si tenía que llevarlos arrugados, lo haría. Mientras se terminaban de secar, no paró de recorrer la cocina de un lado a otro, apretando los puños.

Necesitaba el bolso, necesitaba el teléfono que había dentro. Temari le había prometido que llamaría a la diez y media, y ya eran las diez y cuarto pasadas. Y Temari nunca se retrasaba. En todo caso, se adelantaba, sorprendiendo a la gente antes de que estuviera lista. Pero al menos había apagado el teléfono antes de ir a la playa el día anterior, de modo que si Temari llamaba antes de tiempo… Lo había apagado, ¿no? Estaba segura de haberlo hecho.

El sonido de unas llaves en la puerta la puso en movimiento. Sasuke le había dicho que hiciera el desayuno, y no quería que pareciera que se había pasado todo el rato dando vueltas, como había hecho. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle la situación, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Tenía mucho que explicar. Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre completo la noche anterior… ¡no desperdiciaron mucho tiempo con las presentaciones!

Sonrojada, se apartó de la puerta de un salto, y agarró la cafetera que había preparado Sasuke antes de salir para verter el contenido en el fregadero y enjuagarla. Oyó abrirse la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Siento ir atrasada con el desayuno… me he distraído —sonó demasiado despreocupada, hasta el punto de resaltar poco creíble, como si estuviera intentado encubrir algo y, consciente de ello, se puso nerviosa ante la inevitable pregunta que seguiría. Pero para sorpresa, dicha pregunta no tuvo lugar. El silencio a sus espaldas era un intenso que, por un momento, se preguntó si de verdad había entrado en la cocina. Pero lo vio de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta al mirar de reojo por encima del hombro.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Bueno —respondió bruscamente. Tan bruscamente que hizo que Sakura se diera de inmediato la vuelta para mirarlo.

Aquél no era el mismo hombre tranquilo y sonriente que había salido a por su bolso hacía unos diez minutos. Por el contrario, parecía extraño y retraído. Puede que su postura, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, pareciera relajada, pero Sakura podía entrever una frialdad y rigidez que reflejaban algo muy distinto. Parecía tener los brazos y los labios demasiado apretados, como si tuviera algo siniestro que decir.

—¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esperas que pase algo?

—No, pero… ¿trajiste mi bolso? —la sensación de inseguridad hizo que le temblara la voz. A lo mejor no había encontrado el bolso, y ése era el problema. ¿habrían robado su coche?

Pero entonces, Sasuke abrió los brazos, y recogió el bolso de cuero negro que había dejado en el suelo, dejando que colgara de su mano.

— ¡Oh, qué bien! —lo agarró con ansiedad. La cremallera estaba parcialmente abierta, por lo que sólo tuvo que inclinarlo un poco para ver que el teléfono seguía allí y que estaba apagado. Tenía que encenderlo enseguida por si…

—Está todo —la voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al menos vio cómo se movían sus labios, aunque la voz no era la que recordaba. No era la voz del hombre al que había conocido el día anterior, el asombroso y atractivo siciliano que la había rescatado, y hechizado para llevarla a la cama. Ni tampoco era la misma voz que le había susurrado durante la noche, que la había seducido y, finalmente, gritado su nombre en un momento de éxtasis. La voz ahora era fría, al igual que su mirada

—Claro que sí —intentó sonreír, pero no vio reacción alguna de su parte—. ¡Gracias! —otra sonrisa y, de nuevo, sin contrapartida. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, se adelantó y le dio un beso en los labios. Seguro que aquello le iluminaría el rostro. Seguro que respondería… Pero no. Se encontró con la dura rigidez de sus labios, por lo que se hizo daño en los labios, y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para calmar el dolor.

—Sasuke…

—Sakura… —reprodujo su voz con cinismo, y total ausencia de cordialidad—. ¿No hay nada que tengas que decirme?

—¿Yo?

Sasuke asintió lentamente, con la mirada fija en su pálido rostro. Era como si el hombre al que conocía como Sasuke hubiera sido extraído de su cuerpo mientras había estado fuera, y hubiera sido suplantado por una persona diferente. Sakura no sabía lo que quería aquel hombre, y poco a poco los minutos pasaban. Ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos para la hora en que debía recibir la llamada… Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. El bolso. Le había pedido que le trajera el bolso, y en él estaba todas sus cosas, sus tarjetas de crédito, carné de conducir… y todo a nombre de…

—Anoche no me presenté adecuadamente.

—No.

—Tú… tú me diste tu nombre completo, y yo nunca te di el mío —lo miró esperando alguna respuesta, o al menos alguna señal con la cabeza, algo que indicara que la había escuchado y que estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando. Pero nada. La misma oscura e inexpresiva mirada.

—Me… me llamo Sakura Haruno.

Tontamente, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos durante la noche pasada, le tendió la mano como si acabara de conocerlo. Creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraros, vio por la oscura profundidad de su mirada que se encontraba de una reacción llena de cinismo, y no de cordialidad.

—De modo que eres Sakura Haruno —dijo finalmente con desdén—. Desearía poder decir que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero me temo que sería una mentira.

— ¿Cómo? —no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ni el tono odioso en que lo había dicho.

—Sería una mentira porque no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba hablando en clave. Lo que decía no tenía sentido. ¿qué había pasado en los diez minutos que había estado fuera para que el ardiente y apasionado amante de la noche anterior se transformara en el hombre de hielo que tenía enfrente?

—Sasuke, por favor, no entiendo nada —no pudo evitarlo, y tendió la mano para rodear la suya. Seguramente aquel contacto rompería el muro de huelo e ira que lo rodeaba, y podría comunicarse con él. Seguro que no había olvidado la noche pasada y la pasión despertada.

Pero al parecer sí lo había olvidado, porque se deshizo de su mano bruscamente, con una expresión de repugnancia tal que parecía creer que el contacto con ella lo contaminaría. No se había movido de la puerta, pero a ella le parecía más distante que nunca. Y no parecía poder encontrar la manera de llegar a él.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué a pasado?

—Tú me dirás

—Pero no tengo nada que decir.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Estás segura?

—Sasuke, ¿podrías explicarte?

— ¿Explicar? —La carcajada fue tal que hizo que Sakura levantara la cabeza sorprendida, y lo mirara con incredulidad y confusión—. Creo que tú eres la que tiene que dar explicaciones.

— ¿Yo? Pero… —no podía pensar en nada que hubiese hecho mal. Nada que tuviera que explicarle. Él había sido él que había insistido en que fueran al apartamento. Él que había sugerido que se quedara. Él que…

El minutero del reloj le recordó que el tiempo pasaba. Temari llamaría en cualquier momento, y no podía permitirse perderse la llamada.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no entiendo nada, y no tengo tiempo de discutir esto ahora… —dijo con la mano en el bolso, mientras buscaba el teléfono—. Estoy esperando una llamada

—No, ya no —él se irguió, deteniendo su mano en el bolso.

—Sasuke, tengo que atender una llamada, tengo… —insistió, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron ante su rechazo. Y fue al mirarlo a la cara cuando el primer indicio de sospecha empezó a despuntar.

—No hace falta que atiendas la llamada —dijo con cruel énfasis—, porque ya lo he hecho yo. He hablado con… Temari creo que era el nombre.

Sakura se sintió aliviada. No podía ser verdad. No podía estar diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo.

—No —sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, sabiendo que ya no había esperanza.

Él le agarró la barbilla para detener su cabeza y forzarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sí, oh sí, Sakura, _mia belleza (mi belleza)… _—su tono amargo confería a aquellas palabras el sentido opuesto a su significado literal—. He hablado con ella, lo cual quiere decir que ahora sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

—Mi nombre, ya te lo he dicho, es Sakura…

—Tu nombre completo, _mia cara (mi querida). _Porque no es sólo Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad? Es Señora Sakura Haruno. ¡Estás casada!

CONTINUARA

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero qe les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap


	6. ¡Vete de mi vida!

Cap.6

Y los secretos siguen desbordándose…

— ¡Estás casada! —Sasuke pronunció las palabras con un tono tan vil, que deseo poder tener un vaso de agua a mano en ese momento para enjuagarse la boca para quitarse el amargo sabor de la boca que le había quedado. Pero Sakura, la Señora Sakura, se interponía ente él y el fregadero. Para alcanzarlo, tendría que pasar junto a ella, lo cual, en una cocina tan estrecha, significaría tener que rosarse al pasar. Y en esos momentos, sentía que antes moriría antes de rozarla.

—Yo no he mentido. No me lo preguntaste. Además, ¡mira quién fue a hablar! _Tú _contestaste mi teléfono, respondiste a una llamada privada y personal. Yo no calificaría esa forma de invadir mi vida privada como _honrosa._

— ¿_Perdón_?

No parecía que Sasuke fuera a darle la oportunidad de explicar una situación que no era lo que parecía. Estaba demasiado alterado para escuchar y razonar. Su rostro estaba tenso, sus labios apretados formando una fina línea, su mirada de desdén tan intensa, que a Sakura le sorprendía que no la hubiera reducido ya a cenizas. El contraste entre aquella actitud y la de la noche pasada hacía que el corazón se le partiera en pedazos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza de modo que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro para darle el tiempo suficiente de componerse y tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con liberarse. Jamás dejaría que cayeran. No podía hacerlo. Antes moriría que dejar que Sasuke viera el daño que le había hecho con sus palabras.

De camino de vuelta a su apartamento tras la llamada telefónica, a Sasuke le había resultado imposible pensar sensatamente en nada. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada, de Sakura besándolo y acariciándolo, del atractivo y sensual cuerpo de Saura en sus brazos, en su cama bajo de él, abriéndose a él, se sucedían en su mente, aunque teñidos de una sensación de traición e indignación. Lo único de lo que había seguro era de que jamás tocaría a Sakura otra vez, hasta ese punto le repugnaba lo que había hecho.

Pero allí de pie junto a ella, con la mano en su barbilla para orientar su rostro hacia él, no podía evitar sentir una intensa atracción, por mucho que quisiera. Puede que su cabeza le estuviera diciendo una cosa, pero sus sentidos clamaban algo diferente. El mero contacto con su mano ya era suficientemente malo, pero si pasaba a su lado rozándola todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada harían que volviera z encenderse.

¿Pero por qué no decía nada para defenderse de su acusación? Porque no podía. Lo veía en su expresión, en sus ojos, incluso en el pálido color rosado de sus labios, los labios que había besado tan apasionadamente… y toda la noche habían estado mintiendo.

— ¡Estas casada!

—Sí.

Un simple y llano "sí" sin emoción. Era lo último que quería oír, lo cual le resultó sorprendente. ¿Era posible que incluso después de todo lo que había oído de labios de la tal Temari aún tuviera la esperanza de que dijera algo diferente? ¿Realmente esperaba que negara su acusación y dijera que era mentira o que era una equivocación?

Al darse cuenta de que seguía agarrándole la barbilla, la soltó bruscamente, apartando la mano como si de fuego se tratara. Así era como se sentía por dentro, quemando por el engaño.

Al soltarla repentinamente, el impulso de la cabeza, con la que había tratado de contrarrestar la fuerza de sus manos, hizo que tuviera que retroceder un par de pasos para recuperar el equilibrio. En ese instante, fue como si el espacio que los separaba se hubiera convertido en un abismo que sería imposible de cerrar en un futuro próximo. Lo cual era lo que deseaba. Ya le había mentido una mujer, y no iba a permitirlo otra vez.

— ¿Lo permites? ¿Admites que mentiste? —Dijo en un severo tono de voz—. ¿Y no pensabas que sería… algo honorable… mencionarlo?

— ¡Y tú te atreves a hablar de honor! —exclamó indignada

Decían que la mejor defensa era el ataque, pero Sakura no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor estrategia en aquel caso. Por la siniestra expresión de Sasuke, estaba segura de que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era más problemas. Pero no iba a quedarse parada y dejar que Sasuke la atacara sin ni siquiera saber la verdad. Nadie sabía la verdad de su matrimonio, excepto ella misma y Gaara… y en aquel momento y lugar, sólo ella. Al menos Sasuke tuvo el detalle de parecer avergonzado ante su acusación.

—Lo siento —dijo de manera tan poco natural que consiguió que Sakura mirara al cielo con expresión de exasperación e incredulidad.

— ¡Oh, al menos haz como que de verdad lo sientes!

— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo con un tono seco y tajante, desprovisto de su bello acento italiano—. No debí haber escuchado tu mensaje, pero no me irás a decir que un error se compensa con otro, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no es lo que tú piensas

Sakura volvió a alargar la mano de forma instintiva para tocarle el brazo, esperando que ese contacto lo detuviera e hiciera que la escuchara. Pero la airada mirada que le dirigió hizo que retirara la mano incluso antes de entrar en contacto con su brazo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que debería poner en duda la evidencia, lo que he oído con mis propios oídos?

—No… —dijo con voz baja y triste, pero no había más que pudiera decir.

—Sé lo que he oído. ¿O acaso quieres decir que tú amiga Temari…?

—Es mi cuñada. No es ninguna amiga.

—Ah, entonces ¿es ella la que ha mentido al decir que tienes marido?

—No… —dijo con un tono de voz aún más bajo, más triste.

— ¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído.

Ya, claro que no, pensó Sakura, pero no se atrevió a provocarlo más. Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre corpulento se interponía entre ella y la puerta, y el sentido común o de supervivencia le decía que era mejor no hacer movimientos arriesgados.

—He dio que no, que no mintió sobre eso.

—Eso pensaba. Insistió firmemente en que debía escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Claro que lo hizo

A Temari nunca le había gustado, ni siquiera al comienzo de su malogrado matrimonio. Nunca había querido escuchar ni una palabra en contra de Gaara, por lo que no sabía la verdad sobre la clase de hombre que era su hermano. Nadie había querido creer a Sakura. Gaara era demasiado bueno aparentando en público.

Sasuke parecía haberse puesto en contra de ella, como todos los demás. Probablemente jamás conseguiría convencerlo, pero no por ella iba a aceptar todas sus acusaciones sin protestar.

— ¡Nada de esto parecía importarte anoche! No recuerdo que me preguntaras si estaba casa o que mostraras algún interés en saberlo.

—No pensé que tuviera que hacerlo —le agarró la mano izquierda, sosteniéndola ante sus ojos con el dedo anular levantado. Un dedo anular sin anillo. Se lo había quitado hacía ya meses, al ver que el fin de su matrimonio era una simple formalidad—. No llevas anillos.

—Pero no te aseguraste…

—Ah, ¿así que ahora soy yo el que tenía que haber dicho algo?

— ¡Pues si tanto te importaba, sí! —Sakura retiró su mano bruscamente, como si se hubiera quemado—. Todo lo que recuerdo es que estabas decidido a llevarme a la cama a toda costa.

—Te di lo que querías —contraatacó.

—No… —en el fondo de su mente se despidió de las tímidas esperanzas y sueños de un futuro, de compartir algo con aquel hombre que nunca había compartido antes con nadie, esperanzas y sueños que tan sólo ahora reconocía que habían empezado a germinar en sus pensamientos— ¡No lo hiciste! ¡Conseguiste lo que querías y me diste lo que pensabas que yo quería! No es lo mismo

—Me deseabas.

—Traté de alejarme de ti, si lo recuerdas. Me resistí a venir aquí.

—Pero sólo para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes —dijo con arrogancia, dejando a Sakura incrédula ante aquellas palabras—. Fingiste que necesitabas que te persuadiera, y yo te seguí la corriente. Es como funcionan este tipo de juegos.

—Juegos… —Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Las palabras fueron como una bofetada que casi le hacen perder equilibrio, por lo que alargó la mano para agarrarse al respaldo de una silla. Apretó tanto la mano que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

— ¡No estaba jugando a nada!

—Claro que sí. No fuiste lo suficientemente sincera para admitir que me deseabas desde el principio, así que manipulaste la situación para que yo te persuadiera.

— ¡Te estabas alejando de mí!

—Sólo porque sabía que me llamarías. Y lo hiciste apenas había recorrido media playa.

—Y supongo que también fui yo quien empezó la tormenta.

La mirada de aquellos oscuros ojos decía que si pudiera creer que tenía el poder de hacerlo, la acusaría de ello. Sakura no sabía si la sensación que le subía por la garganta era por la necesidad de reírse histéricamente por su insolencia o de gritar. Y se desesperaba por la forma en que, incluso en aquella situación de pesadilla, sus sentidos todavía se alterasen ante el sonido de su voz, el brillo de su piel, las esperas pestañas negras que enmarcaban sus ojos.

—Tuviste suerte. Te salvó de tener que admitir que en realidad querías quedarte.

Esa vez el sobresalto ante su interpretación de los hechos fue tan grande que Sakura tuvo que sentarse en la silla, pues sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla.

— ¡Cerdo arrogante! Interpretas las cosas a tu manera, según lo que quieras creer que ocurrió.

—Al contrario que tú, que ni te molestaste en decirme algunas verdades inconvenientes que podrían haberse interpuesto en tu camino por conseguir lo que querías. Lo que me preocupa es cuántas otras mentiras me habrás contado.

Detrás de Sasuke, la secadora de repente se detuvo, de modo que sus airadas y frías palabras resonaron en medio del silencio.

—Que…

Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo incrédula y confundida, incapaz de imaginarse qué quería decir. Pero entonces, una lenta y escalofriante sospecha empezó a invadir sus pensamientos, y se puso en pie para evitar sentirse tan vulnerable bajo la mirada de Sasuke.

—Dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.

— ¡Y lo estoy haciendo! —Sakura miró a su alrededor en busca de su bolso para buscar el paquete de pastillas y lanzárselo a la cara. Pero al tomar conciencia de la verdad de lo que estaba diciendo, se detuvo. La pasada noche lo había dejado pasar. La pasión que aquel hombre había desatado en ella no la había dejado pensar racionalmente.

Airada, levantó la mano en dirección a su mejilla ante la imperiosa necesidad de borrarle esa sonrisa sarcástica de la cara. No tuvo oportunidad de descubrir si de verdad le habría dado una bofetada o no. Al ver e interpretar el cambio de expresión de su rostro. Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente y le atrapó la mano en el aire.

—Ah, no, eso no —le advirtió él.

— ¿No temes tocarme? ¡Quién sabe si no te contagiarás de algo!

La fuerza de la mano de Sasuke se intensificó alrededor de sus dedos. Ella aguantó la respiración, pero su cabezonería le impedía apartar la mirada. Por un momento, se le encogió el estómago a la espera de ver su reacción, pero entonces apartó la mano bruscamente.

—Ya lo he hecho. Ya he tenido una dosis de repugnancia que me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca y la imperiosa necesidad de darme una larga ducha de agua caliente —ya se estaba dando la vuelta hacia la puerta cuando habló por encima del hombro—: Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí cuando vuelva.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero qe les haya gustado de verdad, ami me gusto demasiado

¿Qué pasara?

¿Se irá Sakura?

¿seguiran juntos?

¿quién buscara a quién?

Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo

AGRADEZCO DEMASIADO LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIRc:


	7. Un Adiós

Hola, espero qe les guste, aqi les dejo la continuacionC: nos leemos abajo;)

Cap. 7  
>Un Adiós <p>

Aunque era algo que debería haberse esperado, no dejó de sorprenderla haciendo que se sintiera mareada, como si hubiera estado en un barco en alta mar.

— ¿Me estás echando?

Hizo que él se volviera lentamente para mirarla despectivamente de arriba abajo. Su mirada mostraba tal sentimiento de vergüenza que deseó poder ser invisible, o poder estar en otra parte. De repente, tomó consciencia de cómo estaba vestida, algo que la conmoción y angustia habían borrado de su mente. La idea de que llevaba la camiseta y los calzoncillos de Sasuke hizo que se le ruborizaran las mejillas.

— ¿No pensarías que iba a dejar que te quedaras? Por si no has captado el mensaje, _signora (señora), _yo no me acuesto con esposas de otros. Nunca lo he hecho, y nunca lo haría. Va en contra de mis principios. Puede que tú puedas olvidar que no le iba a dar la oportunidad de explicarse.

Y estaba en lo correcto. Bruscamente interrumpió su intento de exponer su caso.

—Por el contrario, lo entiendo perfectamente, y no me gusta ni un pelo. Te has cansado de tu matrimonio y has decidido jugar sucio, pero no conmigo, _bella_, no conmigo. Me siento sucio sólo de pensarlo ahora, así que me voy a dar esa ducha y tú… —fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par—, tú puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte. No te molestes en dejar la ropa que llevas puesta, de todas maneras la quemaría. Sinceramente, no querría ni tocarla tras haber estado en contacto con tu desleal e inmoral cuerpo. No te quiero por aquí ni un minuto más. Cuanto antes te vayas desaparezcas de mi vida, mejor.

No tenía sentido ni intentar explicar nada. Él ya no escuchaba. Y la verdad era como Sakura no podía esperar a marcharse de allí, cuando más lejos, mejor. Quería alejarse e intentar olvidar que aquella noche había existido. Pero antes de eso, había algo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí? Te he dicho que te marches.

—No hasta que no me cuentes lo que te ha dicho Temari.

— ¿Te importa?

Sakura ya había tenido suficiente tormento.

— ¡Dímelo! Dímelo y me iré.

Él lanzó sus manos al vuelo en un gesto de exasperación.

—Dijo que tu marido había estado preguntado por ti y que sería mejor que volvieras antes de que empezara a preguntarse dónde te habías metido. Y si te preocupa que te dijera que estabas conmigo, en mi cama por un rollo de una noche, no. Pensé en dejar eso para ti y tu conciencia… si es que tienes alguna.

Sakura no estaba escuchando. Gaara había estado preguntado por ella. Sasuke no tenía ni idea del efecto que aquellas palabras tenían en ella. De cómo la hacían sentir. ¿Cuándo había preguntado Gaara por ella? ¿Cómo había preguntado por ella? Y lo más importante, ¿por quién estaba preguntado?

Se giró para abrir la puerta de la máquina secadora. Los vaqueros estaban secos, pero eso era todo. No podían estar más arrugados. Los últimos momentos en la secadora tan sólo habían acentuado los efectos del agua del mar y una noche en el suelo. Pero a Sakura no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era vestirse lo más rápido posible y salir de allí. Abrió la cremallera, aún caliente, y se enfundó los pantalones dando saltitos para subírselos. Estaba abrochándoselos cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke todavía estaba allí, apoyado sobre la pared y observándola. Curiosamente, se sintió más nerviosa y tímida al saberse observada mientras se vestía de lo que se había sentido desnudándose la noche anterior.

—Pensaba que ibas a darte una ducha —le dijo, recibiendo una cruel y fría sonrisa en respuesta. Aquellos oscuros y helados no tenían nada que ver con la noche pasada. Nada era lo mismo, todo había cambiado. Y muy a pesar, Sakura sintió el escozor de las lágrimas nublándole la vista al pensar en lo que había perdido.

—Estoy intrigado —dijo Sasuke cínicamente—, viendo ante mis ojos la transformación de chica alegre a esposa devota apresurándose a ir a casa junto a su marido. ¿Tu marido se lo cree? ¿Está el pobre tonto convencido de que eres su querida esposa, y no la fulana que eres en realidad?

Era lo único que le faltaba. Hacía unos instantes se había sentido ablandar al amenazar las lágrimas con derramarse, y casi se deja llevar delante de aquel monstruo de frío y más fríos ojos. Pero el azote de sus crueles palabras, el deliberado insulto que acababa de soltar hizo que se contuviera. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, consiguió mostrar una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciera despreocupada.

—Puede que no me importe —dijo con la barbilla alta y mirándolo a los ojos con todo el coraje de que era capaz, y que no sentía en absoluto—. Puede que los riesgos formen parte de la emoción. Parte de la diversión.

Aquello le borró a Sasuke la sonrisa sarcástica del rostro, se alegró de comprobar Sakura. Su expresión cambió a una de pura consternación por un momento antes de conseguir recuperar su mirada de desdén.

—Puede que…

— ¡Cállate! —explotó—. ¡Cállate, maldita sea!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —De alguna manera, Sakura consiguió controlar el temblor de su barbilla—. ¿No te gusta que una mujer juegue a tu propio juego? —por unos segundos pensó que se había pasado. La furia de sus oscuros ojos negros hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos mirándolo con recelo. Pero Sasuke recuperó el control de su temperamento, que casi se le escapa. Volvió a maldecir, irguiéndose y pasándose las dos manos por el espeso cabello negro.

—Me voy a la ducha. Será mejor que no estés aquí cuando salga.

—Oh, no lo estaré. Te lo puedo asegurar —y entonces, como él se había dado la vuelta y se estaba alejando y no podía ver su expresión de ira, dijo—: No quiero quedarme, ¿sabes? Mi marido está esperando a que llegue a casa para contarle todo.

La única respuesta fue un portazo. Sasuke despareció y no volvería a verlo. Esperó a oír el sonido del agua en el baño para decidir que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Ya no tenía necesidad de aguantarse las lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas al dirigirse hacia la puerta. Apenas podía ver nada mientras se apresuraba hacia el coche. Una vez ene l coche, necesitó un par de minutos para serenarse y encontrar su fuerza interior. Se quedó sentada con las manos aferradas al volante, tratando de combatir las lágrimas que le distorsionaban la visión. No podía conducir así, no era seguro. Tenía que controlarse.

Gaara había preguntado por ella. Tenía que volver. Y Sasuke Uchiha no quería tener nada que ver con ella, así que no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo. No querría verla otra vez, y si quisiera, sería para atacarla de nuevo, empeorando el dolor que sentía.

Y después de todo, ¿Qué había perdido?, se preguntó recordando lo fría y despectiva expresión de Sasuke la última vez que lo vio, la forma en que había alejado de ella asqueado y en que había alejado de ella asqueado y en que había amenazado con destruir la poca compostura que le quedaba. A decir verdad, no había sido nada más que un lío de una noche. Miles de mujeres pasaban por lo mismo, disfrutaban de la experiencia y seguían adelante sin dejar que les afectara.

Tan sólo se había hecho ilusiones pensando que había sentido mucho más, que podría haber significado más. Pero la verdad era que había sentido como si la partieran en dos al salir del piso de Sasuke y oír cerrarse la puerta. Y lo peor había sido saber que él aún estaba allí, al alcance de la mano, en el baño, desnudo bajo el agua.

Sakura cerró una mano en un puño y golpeó el borde del volante, tratando de borrar de su mente los recuerdos de la noche y de la sensación de aquel cuerpo musculoso junto al suyo. Al parecer él había sido capaz de hacerlo sin vacilar. Ahora estaba en la ducha lavando todo rastro de ella de su cuerpo, el aroma de ella de su piel, y la imagen de ella de sus pensamientos. No había futuro, por mucho que Sakura hubiera fantaseado con ello. Su futuro no estaba allí. No sabía dónde estaba, sólo que no estaba con Sasuke Uchiha en un pequeño y viejo piso junto al mar. Por unos breves instantes se había hecho ilusiones de que así podría ser, pero la realidad le había enseñado bien pronto que no iba a ser así.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le depararía el futuro. Pero al menos, la noche que había pasado con Sasuke le había devuelto la esperanza de que pudiera haber un futuro en alguna parte, lejos de la miseria y desesperación que había sentido en los últimos años, algo mejor.

Pero primero tenía que encargarse del presente y lidiar con lo que fuera que le esperaba en casa. Suspirando, metió la llave del coche, la giró y puso en marcha el motor. Se permitió echar otra mirada a la playa, donde las olas iluminadas por el sol bañaban la orilla tranquilamente. No había ni rastro de las fuertes olas que el viento había levantado el día anterior. A lo largo de la noche, la marea había subido hasta alcanzar el muro del paseo, de modo que todas las huellas de pies sobre la arena se habían borrado. Como si jamás hubieran existido.

Del mismo modo se borrarían sus recuerdos de la memoria de Sasuke, pensó al soltar el freno e incorporarse lentamente al tráfico que salía de la ciudad. Se olvidaría completamente de ella sin dejar rastro de su encuentro.

Y ella haría lo mismo. Era lo mejor y lo más inteligente. Olvidar, o al menos fingir que Sasuke jamás había existido, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero el repentino dolor que sintió en su corazón al poner el intermitente, girar a la izquierda y subir la cuesta que se alejaban de la playa le advirtió que lo que debería hacer y lo que podía hacer eran dos cosas diferentes.

CONTINUARA…

Espero qe les haya gustado, bueno, ahorita termino de escribir el capitulo 8 y la subo rápido

¿Qué PASARÁ?

¿HABRA SASUSAKU?

¿PORQUE SAKURA NO DIO EXPLICACIONES?

Lei qe dicen que hago ver a Sakura como la mala, pero ella tiene sus razones, si qieren saber porque y asi, dejen un comentario, aunque no lo crean tomo muy encuenta sus comentarios los estoy escribiendo mas rápido, porque qiero subir otra historia qe es bn linda, espero lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos en el siguiente;)

Chaao!


	8. ¿Cosa del destino? ¡No lo creo!

Hola(:

Bueno, primero qe nada qiero decir qe disculpen la tardanza, pero estube en momentos de panico y de desesperacion, pero ya los he superado y subire otra vez la continuaciones mas rápidas, ¿vale?

me siento muy emocionada, con todos los comentarios de ustedes lectores, porqe me siento muy feliz de qe les guste la historia(:

Falta poco para le final y seguiremos con otra historia, qe es muy comica y muy divertida, lo veran;)

AVISO: Para todos los FANS de Gaara, qiero pedir una disculpa por lo que pasará ahora, esto tenía que ser parte de la historia, asi qe mis más sinceras disculpas y espero qe no se molesten, pero era necesariio u.u**  
><strong>Más adelante, se dará las causa de los secretos y porqe sakura no esta en delirio, ya veran;)

Nos leemos abajo

…..

Cap. 8  
>¿Cosa del destino? ¡No lo creo!<p>

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Sasuke detuvo su coche, puso el freno de mano y se quedó mirando la casa que tenía enfrente.

Al pasársela por la cabeza presentarse en casa de Sakura Haruno, no había pasado pensado en lo que se encontraría o dónde viviría. Pero si lo hubiera pensando, no se habría imaginado una mansión de piedra así de grande y elegante.

Apagó el motor. La verdad era que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza volver a ver a Sakura, y mucho menos que se presentaría en su casa sin avisar y sin preparativos. ¿No había intentado olvidarse de su existencia durante los últimos cinco meses? Y ése era el problema. Lo había intentado. Se había refugiado en su trabajo, pero cada vez que se esculpía una nueva pieza, se encontraba con que, salvo que se concentrara interesantemente, terminaba esculpiendo su rostro, sus manos, o su cuerpo.

Había intentado salir con otras mujeres, pero ninguna mujer le había resultado atractiva, y si había despertado su interés había sido por su alta altura, su constitución delgada o unos ojos verdes y cabello parecido al rosado o rojizo. Abandonarse al placer y borrar de su mente la noche que permanecía en sus recuerdos como la pintura de un pincel al meterlo en agua. Pero no había conseguido llegar a dar el paso.

Finalmente, se alegró de volver a Sicilia, de volver a la vida de la que se había tomado un año de vacaciones. Había tratado de concentrarse en ser el Uchiha de Uchiha Marine & Leisure, pero ciertas noticias de las que se había enterado en Inglaterra y que luego le había transmitido a su hermano, Itachi, había tenido una repercusión que no había anticipado.

—Sakura Haruno —murmuró en voz alta el nombre que se había resistido a volver a pronunciar de nuevo hasta el sorprendente descubrimiento del día anterior.

Sakura Haruno. Podría haberle seguido la pista y haberla encontrado si hubiera querido. Y para ser sinceros, había estado a punto de hacerlo, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho, de la forma de comportarse estando casada, había cerrado la puerta a una idea tan absurda.

Pero entonces Itachi había ido a Inglaterra para impedir un matrimonio, y terminó llevándose a la novia él. Y la nueva compañera de su hermano, Hinata, conocía a Sakura Haruno. De hecho, Sakura había sido una de las invitadas a la boda frustrada. Al ver a Itachi entrar, se había desmayado porque pensaba que era él. Y luego había visto a Itachi en el hotel, y se había quedado pálida como el papel. Según le había contado su hermano. De nuevo, porque había creído que Itachi era él. O quizá porque había temido ser descubierta, pensó con su lado más realista y cínico. Pero no. ¿Por qué iba a importar lo que dijera ahora? Su esposo estaba muerto, por lo que no importaba. Además, si lo que ella le había dicho al despedirse era cierto, su marido ya lo sabía, e incluso le gustaba escuchar el tipo de cosas que hacía. Le entraron náuseas sólo de pensarlo. Así que de nuevo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí.

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que había oído el nombre de Sakura de los labios de Hinata, y ya estaba delante de su puerta. A los treinta minutos de averiguar dónde vivía estaba haciendo las maletas y encargando el avión privado. Dos horas después estaba en el aire.

Se había jurado a sí mismo, y a ella, que jamás quería volver a verla. Así que ¿porqué estaba allí? Todavía estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta cuando percibió cierto movimiento en una de las ventanas del piso de abajo. Un rostro pálido, una cabeza rosada, una figura esbelta. La silueta de una mujer. A esa distancia no podía distinguir lo detalles ni ver su rostro con claridad, pero no le hacía falta para saber que era Sakura. E inmediatamente supo por qué había ido. La simple visión de su rostro es una ventana le alteró todos los sentidos. Los recuerdos de la sensación al acariciarla, besarla y saborearla invadieron sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de la suavidad de su piel, de la dulce calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, de la forma en que se había abierto a él hizo que se acelerara el pulso y que la sangre empezara concentrarse en su entrepierna. Esa sensación de deseo no lo había abandonado en todos esos meses de ausencia. Y era por eso por lo que estaba allí. Aquella noche no había sido suficiente, y se había quedado grabada en su mente para siempre. Había llegado a odiarla por la decepción causada y a despreciarse a sí mismo por no poder quitársela de la cabeza, pero después de todo ese tiempo, seguía ahí. Mientras estuviera casada no podría tocarla, pero al no seguir casada cambiaba todo.

Sakura había oído llegar un coche detenerse frente a la entrada principal. El agente inmobiliario había llegado un poco pronto. Habían quedado a las once, y apenas eran las diez y media. No era que le importara mucho. Cuanto antes, mejor. Antes podría seguir con su vida.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada, y se estiró el vestido. Hacía un inesperado calor para un día de primavera, y había tenido que buscar algo que ponerse para esa temperatura. Afortunadamente, había encontrado un tejido azul y verde fresco y confortable. Un rápido vistazo al espejo le produjo una mueca. A pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho poniéndose maquillaje aquella mañana, puedo que iba a tener visita, seguía estando pálida. Su cabello necesitaba un corte, pero no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las fuerzas de ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas.

La verdad era que estaba cansada. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos cinco meses, que casi se sentía una persona totalmente diferente. Apenas reconocía ya a la Sakura que había pasado una alocada e irresponsable noche en un pequeño piso junto a la…

— ¡No! —sacudió la cabeza con firmeza para quitarse esos recuerdos de encima. La había perseguido durante demasiado tiempo. Durante el día, había tenido tantas cosas que hacer y de las que ocuparse, que había conseguido concentrarse en esas cosas y distraer su mente. Pero en la soledad de la noche, había perdido horas enteras intentando no pensar en él, pero más horas aún pensando en él. Y cuando finalmente había conseguido conciliar el sueño, la agitación causada por los eróticos sueños que había tenido había hecho que se despertara bañada en sudor, con el corazón acelerado y respiración irregular.

Quizá cuando la última etapa de proceso de había seguido a la muerte de Gaara finalizara, podría marcharse a algún lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo aquello para intentar olvidar. Pero había una buena razón por la que jamás podría olvidar completamente.

Se acarició suavemente el vientre, donde un suave abultamiento revelaba otra razón para su cansancio y para no poder olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha. El embarazo de casi cinco meses había resultado de su noche de pasión con el atractivo siciliano, un legado permanente del breve tiempo que habían compartido. El hijo de Sasuke era todo lo que le quedaría una vez finalizadas las formalidades legales y una vez que empezara su nueva vida como madre soltera.

¿Por qué no había sonado el timbre de la puerta? Jiraya Souma ya debía de haber llegado a la puerta. O a lo mejor estaba estudiando la propiedad por fuera.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana y, apartando ligeramente la cortina de encaje, se asomó. Qué extraño, aún seguía en el coche, un elegante coche nuevo plateado que no había visto antes. Los negocios debían ir muy bien en Souma y Chuna.

No tenía sentido que se quedara en el coche cuando podía empezar a hacer el trabajo que había ido a hacer. Apresuradamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se puso la mano sobre los ojos para protegerse del sol.

—No tienes que esperar a las once, Jiraya. Sé que es un poco pronto, pero no importa.

El sol la deslumbraba, por lo que no podía ver más que una oscura silueta masculina en el asiento del conductor. Por un instante se le aceleró el pulso y se preguntó si realmente sería Jiraya. Pero enseguida se convenció de que era el efecto del sol lo que hacía que el hombre del coche pareciera pálido tras los cristales ahumados de las ventanillas. Se había dejado llevar de nuevo por los recuerdos.

— ¿Quieres pasar y tomarte un café? —el silencio del hombre del coche resultaba inquietante. ¿Habría enviado Jiraya a otra persona? O…

Sin quererlo, sus pensamientos volvieron al fin de semana anterior. Había ido a la boda de una de las primas de su marido y, en mitad de la ceremonia, se había abierto la puerta de la iglesia y un atractivo hombre alto y pálido había entrado. Un hombre tan parecido a Sasuke Uchiha que, por un momento, había pensado que era él. Pensó que, de alguna manera, el hombre con el que había compartido una noche de pasión la había encontrado. La había estado buscando y se había presentado allí para hacerle frente.

De repente, había sentido como si los muros se cernieran sobre ella y le faltara el aire. Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó desmayada. Cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido, dos amigos la habían llevado afuera a que tomara el aire, y el forastero pálido había desaparecido.

— ¿Jiraya? —su voz se había tornado más insegura. ¿Realmente era Jiraya Souma? ¿O era alguien más llegado para interrumpir la paz que por fin había conseguido encontrar?

Cautelosamente, dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo. No quería dejar la puerta demasiado lejos. De repente, vio movimiento en el interior del coche. La puerta se abrió y apareció una mano larga y de piel pálida en la parte superior de la puerta del coche. Una mano que desde luego no se correspondía con el Jiraya de mediana edad y regordete que conocía.

—No… —dejó escapar en un susurró—. ¡Por favor, Dios mío, no! —pero sus oraciones no fueron correspondidas. Con horror sintió cómo desaparecía la sensación de calidez del día al ver aparecer los anchos hombros, cabello negro y atractivo rostro del hombre que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver. Llevaba una ropa mucho más formal que cuando lo había visto con anterioridad. Llevaba un traje gris pálido con una camisa azul celeste que enfatizaban la altura y fortaleza de su cuerpo. Sus profundos ojos grises y fortaleza de su cuerpo. Sus profundos ojos grises estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, que se quitó tras erguirse.

—_Ciao, bella _—dijo con una irresistible sonrisa—. Buenas tardes, _Signora _Haruno.Es un places volver a verte.

—No —fue todo lo que consiguió decir Sakura, y levantó la mano como si se intentara proteger de algo horrible que temía se le venía encima.

— ¿No, _cara_? —Repitió Sasuke—. ¿Crees que no es lo que quería decir? Pues te aseguro que, independientemente de lo que pueda sentir por ti, siempre es agradable ver tu encantador rostro.

—Es lo que sientes por mí lo que me preocupa —tartamudeó, tan confundida por lo del "encantador rostro" que no supo cómo reaccionar—. Sé exactamente lo que sientes, me lo dejaste bien claro la última vez que te vi, por lo que no entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Te he traído esto —del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño monedero azul.

—Mi monedero para el dinero de los parquímetros. Me preguntaba dónde estaría. Pero ¿por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para devolvérmelo? —después de todo, dudaba que el monedero tuviera más de un par de monedas.

—No sabía dónde vivías.

—Pero podrías haberlo averiguado.

—Sí… —asintió Sasuke pensativo—. Pero incluso si hubiera sabido dónde encontrarte, había una buena razón para mantenerme alejado.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora esa razón ya no existe. Mi más sentido pesar por la muerte de tu esposo —dijo educadamente, provocando una respuesta igualmente formal.

—Gracias. Fue algo inesperado —incluso después de cuatro meses, le resultaba difícil aceptar comentarios o el pésame por la muerte de Gaara. No sabía cómo se esperaba que se comportara.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —la pregunta desvaneció al comprender lo que había ocurrido—. Claro, el hombre en la boda de St. Akasuna No.

—Mi hermano —confirmó Sasuke—. O, mejor dicho, Konan, que creo que era la novia de la boda.

— ¿Has visto a Konan? —Sakura se debió del tema por un momento. La interrupción y cancelación de la bosa de St. Akasuna No Sasori había sido la comidilla de la ciudad durante toda la semana pasada. La familia St. Akasuna No se había asegurado de que todo el mundo supiera los horrorizados que estaban y lo insultados que se sentían, y el nombre de la pobre de Konan Yutaka había sido pisoteado en toda conversación que había oído. Pero la novia desaparecida no había dado señales de vida.

—Está con Itachi en Sicilia.

—Sicilia… ¿ahí es donde vive tu hermano?

—Es donde vivo yo también. El piso era algo temporal mientras estaba en Inglaterra.

"Lo sé. Fui y estaba vacío y cerrado". Tuvo que haces un esfuerzo para que las palabras no se le escaparan de la boca. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, descubrimiento que se retrasó por la muerte repentina de Gaara y todo lo que se había acumulado a sus espaldas desde entonces, hizo un viaje al apartamento. Sasuke tenía al menos el derecho a saber que había engendrado un hijo. Se había resignado al hecho de que probablemente no estaría ni interesado en saberlo. Pero lo que no se había esperado era encontrarse con que había hecho las maletas y se había marchado, y al parecer no había nadie que supiera dónde se había ido.

Había algo de lo que Sasuke decía que inquietaba a Sakura, hasta que él se adelantó repentinamente borrando todo pensamiento de su mente.

— ¿Qué haces? —lo dijo en un tono demasiado agudo, reflejando su temor. Quizá Sasuke no hubiera notado el cambio todavía, el hecho de que apenas tuviera cintura debido al peso adicional. Llevaba un vestido bastante suelto y vaporoso, y el bulto era todavía muy pequeño, pero si se acercaba…

—Me ofreciste un café. Agradecería una taza de café.

— ¡Pero no era para ti a quien se la ofrecía! —tenía que controlarse. Estaba revelando demasiado con el tono en el que hablaba, dejando claro que había algo que quería ocultar, algo más que el hecho de no quererlo en su casa—. Quiero decir que yo no te he invitado a un café. Pensaba que eras Jiraya.

— ¿Y Jiraya es…? —preguntó Sasuke con una mirada de desdén ante el nombre de Jiraya.

— ¡Qué estás pensando ahora! Jiraya es el agente inmobiliario de la zona. Viene a valorar la casa.

— ¿La vendes?

Aquello era una sorpresa, tenía que admitir Sasuke. Al acercarse a la casa con el coche, pensó que era obvio por qué había estado Sakura tan interesada en volver con su marido tras la noche que pasaron juntos. Le había echado una buena ojeada al pequeño y viejo piso en que él vivía, y había salido corriendo al confort y el lujo que le ofrecía su matrimonio.

—Tengo que hacerlo

—No puedes costear el mantenimiento, ¿verdad? Hubiera pensado al verla que tu marido…

Una mirada glacial de aquellos ojos verdes se dejó paralizado sin poder terminar la frase.

—No sabes nada de mi marido, así que te agradecería que no te metieras en cosas que no son asunto tuyo.

Era evidente que había tocado algún nervio, y seguir apretando sólo conseguiría que se cerrara más a él. Aguardaría al momento oportuno y vería qué podía descubrir más tarde, porque había algo que estaba ocultándole, estaba seguro. Y había algo diferente ocultándole, estaba seguro. Y había algo diferente en sus facciones. Sus mejillas y su pelo estaban iluminados, y su aspecto delgado y demacrado había desaparecido. No parecía una mujer de luto por su marido.

— ¿Entonces me invitas o no?

Parecía que no por la expresión de su cara, por sus ojos entornados y mandíbula tensa. Deliberadamente, Sasuke pasó a una ofensiva de engatusamiento. Mirando directamente a aquellos ojos color jade y con una sonrisa dijo:

—Vamos, _cara_, no me escatimarás un café después de recorrer todo este camino para verte.

— ¿Todo este camino? Apenas son cien kilómetros. Y no soy tu querida, lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que me viste.

Sasuke ignoró el último comentario, concentrándose en el primero.

—Créeme, he recorrido bastante más que cien kilómetros.

— ¿Desde la costa?

—No, desde Sicilia.

— ¿Desde Sicilia? —dijo estupefacta.

—Sí, desde Siracusa, para ser exactos. ¿Dónde crees que he visto a tu amiga Konan?

—Pensé, pensé… —sacudió la cabeza lentamente con gran desconcierto en sus ojos—. Pero no irás a decir que has venido desde Sicilia hoy… ¡no te creo! —exclamó al ver que él asentía con la cabeza.

—He volado durante la noche, y luego he venido en coche desde el aeropuerto. La última vez que tomé un café fue en el avión, así que ¿qué me dices, _cara_? ¿Qué daño puede hacer una taza de café?

Por un momento pensó que iba a rechazarlo. Irradiaba recelo y hostilidad. Pero también curiosidad. Estaba intrigada, y algo halagada al pensar que había venido de tan lejos para verla. Casi la tenía en su terreno. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse callado y…

—Un café, entonces —dijo a regañadientes—. Y eso es todo —ya se había dado la vuelta para entrar en la casa, así que no vio la mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Sasuke al seguirla.

Un café, y desde luego, eso no sería todo. Sería sólo el comienzo de lo que tenía en mente.

**CONTINUARA…**

….

Bueno espero qe les haya gustado

la conti en breve la subo

por favor dejen comentarios

y pido disculpas a los fans de Gaara

LOS AMO(:

Adios


	9. Donde fuego húbo cenizas quedan

Hola(: Me gusto mucho que hayan comentado y asi, bueno espero qe lo sigan disfrutando

se que todos stan asi de qe: WTF? porqe sakura esta toda normal, cuando su marido Gaara se murio?

se preguntaran porqe fue qe se caso con el y esta vendiendo la casa, no?

Pues miren, en este capitulo solo hay palabras, no aclaraciones pero palabras de deseo

y un poco de SASUSAKU(:

En el proximo capitulo los secretos seran descubiertos:P

…..  
>Cap. 9<br>Donde fuego húbo... cenizas quedan.

—Bien, Sasuke, creo que esto ya se ha alargado suficiente.

Sakura esperaba que su forma de hablar no revelara lo que le había costado conseguir pronunciarlas. Ya se había dicho a sí misma dos veces que debía decir algo, que tenía que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y, con suerte, conseguir ciertas respuestas. No podía dejar las cosas en el limbo. Pero dos veces se había echado atrás en el último momento.

Hizo el café, dándole gracias a Dios por no tener ya la violenta reacción de los primeros meses del embarazo, en que el simple olor del café había conseguido que se le revolviera el estómago. Seguía sin gustarle el sabor ni un pelo, pero al menos podía prepararlo y servirlo sin vomitar. Y él no parecía haber notado que ella se había servido sólo un vaso de agua, o si lo había hecho, no le había llamado la atención.

Habían mantenido una trivial conversación para llenar el silencio que haría que la tensión fuera demasiado pesada de aguantar. ¡Habían hablado del tiempo, por Dios Santo! Sobre lo inesperadamente sexo y caluroso que había sido el mes de abril, sobre la posibilidad de que lloviera más adelante, y sobre lo necesaria que era el agua para los jardines. Habían hablado sobre su vuelo, el camino del aeropuerto a la casa, y el estado de las carreteras, hasta que Sakura había estado a punto de estañar en gritos de frustración.

Si hubiera estado hablando con un completo extraño en un ascensor o en el compartimiento de un tren, la conversación había dejado mucho que desear. Pero tratándose de Sasuke, además, no podía mirarlo sin recordar. Si ladeaba su cabeza y el sol se reflejaba en su cabello negro, recordaba el tacto de los mechones bajo sus dedos al acariciarlo. Si la miraba, recordaba la forma en que aquellos oscuros ojos negros la habían mirado mientras se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Cuando se llevaba la taza de café a los labios, recordaba la sensación de aquellos labios en los suyos y el sabor de su boca, tan vívido en la suya que era como si aquellos besos hubieran tenido lugar apenas cinco minutos antes, y no cinco meses. Y cuando movía las manos para retirarse un mechón de pelo de aquellos largos dedos bronceados la habían acariciado una vez, habían despertado sus sentidos, le habían proporcionado tanto placer que anhelaba volver la experiencia. Y la certeza de que nunca podría volver a saborear ese placer fue lo que finalmente la empujó a hablar.

—Es hora de que hablemos.

—Naturalmente, _carina _—sonrió Sasuke, dejando su taza sobre la mesita de centro con extremado cuidado— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sakura pensó que si alguien viera la escena desde fuera, por la ventana, se llevaría una impresión totalmente equivocada. Viendo a Sasuke tan relajado y distendido, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de sillón y las manos relajadas sobre los brazos del sillón, cualquier observador fortuito pensaría que era él el que estaba en su casa. Mientras tanto ella, que estaba sentada al borde del sillón con las piernas apretadas y los pies pegados al suelo, la espalda estirada y su mano aferrada al vaso de agua, parecía una extraña en su propia casa.

—Sabes muy bien de qué quiero hablar. Quiero que me expliques lo que estás haciendo aquí, por qué has venido, y no me digas que has venido para devolverme el monedero con la única moneda que hay dentro. Porque sé que no es la verdad. Nadie haría un viaje ni siquiera desde la ciudad vecina por algo tan insignificante como eso, y menos aún si tuviera que volar desde Sicilia.

—Tienes razón —Sasuke la sorprendió al admitirlo—. Tienes toda la razón —volvió a confirmar con una sonrisa de las que le provocaban escalofríos—. No vine a devolverte el monedero, sólo era una excusa.

Ahora iba a averiguar lo que planeaba en realidad.

— ¿Cuál…? —Graznó con voz ronca, pero no se atrevió a llevarse el vaso de agua a los labios para sorber un poco por temor a que su mano temblara tanto de la tensión que se derramara el agua encima—. ¿Cuál es la razón, entonces?

— ¿No es obvio? He venido por ti.

— ¡Venga ya! ¡No me lo creo! Viniendo de ti resulta increíble, cuando la última vez que te vi dejaste bien claro que… —sus palabras se desvanecieron al mirarlo a los ojos y ver la forma en que la miraba. También vio cómo sacudía la cabeza ligeramente, indicando que no iba bien encaminada, que estaba equivocada.

Nerviosa, trató de recordar lo que había dicho ella, y él antes que ella, y se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir en el momento en que Sasuke lo repetía con tranquilidad.

—No he venido a verte, he venido por ti.

Si hubiera podido, Sakura se habría levantado del asiento y habría salido corriendo para alejarse lo más posible de aquel hombre. Pero aunque su embarazo no era todavía evidente, se sentía menos flexible y ligera de lo habitual, así que ni siquiera se atrevió a intentarlo.

—Por… —esa vez, a pesar de la sorpresa e incredulidad, no se quedó boquiabierta, y se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —consiguió articular finalmente.

— ¿Qué crees que quiere decir?

—Creo que he sido claro

— ¡No para mí! —al parecer estaba decidida a seguir fingiendo que no había pasión entre ellos, a pesar de que el repentino rubor de sus mejillas y el hecho de que desviara la mirada y no fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos revelaba algo muy diferente.

—_Signor _Uchiha…

—Sasuke… me gusta la forma en que suena en tus labios —con eso se ganó otra mirada airada que casi lo hizo sonreír. Pero se contuvo con esfuerzo. Si ella pensara que se estaba riendo de ella montaría más en cólera y, por muy divertido que le resultara, no creía tener la paciencia para perder tiempo calmándola. Simplemente compartir la misma habitación ya había puesto suficientemente a prueba su autocontrol. Cada vez que ella se movía, percibía una bocanada de su aroma. Y con sólo el olor, una mezcla de la suave esencia de su piel y algo floral, sentía el cosquilleo del deseo en cada nervio de su cuerpo, el mismo deseo que le había estado atormentando cada vez que recordaba aquella noche en la playa. Sólo que ahora no se trataba de recuerdos, sino de una realidad bien palpable, difícil de controlar.

—Sasuke, no tengo tiempo de andar con juegos, estoy esperando a alguien.

_Dannazione, _se había olvidado del agente inmobiliario. Cuando ella se había creído que él era la persona a la que estaba esperando, había mencionado algo de las once, y ya eran las once menos cuarto. Tendría que actuar de manera ligeramente diferente a como había planeado originalmente.

—Esto no es ningún juego, _bella_. Créeme, nunca he ido más enserio.

—Pues tú tendrás que creerme cuando te digo que no sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¡Mentirosa! —la reprendió él suavemente—. Sabes muy bien que tenemos cosas pendientes entre nosotros.

—No… —ella sacudió la cabeza con decisión, haciendo volar su cabello rosado ante su cara—. ¡No!

—Sí.

Sasuke notó cómo se le agrandaban los ojos, y cómo se aceleraba su respiración, haciéndose irregular. Se estaba delatando a sí misma, su cuerpo enviaba señales muy distintas de las que sus labios enviaban.

—Querías saber por qué he venido. Bien, pues la verdad es que no he podido evitarlo, no he podido permanecer alejado. No he podido olvidarte desde aquella noche, y sé que tú has sentido lo mismo.

— ¿Qué yo qué? —Sakura no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Menuda arrogancia! ¿Realmente pensaba…?—. De eso nada —la vehemencia de su voz delataba que estaba mintiendo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

—No lo pienso, lo sé —dijo Sasuke con seguridad—. Lo vi en tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo el del coche.

— ¡En absoluto! ¡Te estás haciendo ilusiones! —esperaba otra respuesta convencida como la anterior, y ella estaba preparada para negarlo hasta la saciedad, pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada. Simplemente le dedicó otra de esas largas miradas que parecían poder leer su mente, su corazón y su alma, por mucho que ella tratara de ocultarlo.

¿Habría sido tan transparente? ¿Le habría dado alguna pista de los pensamientos que la habían estado torturando durante cinco meses? ¿Habría dejado entrever algo de los días solitarios y noches aún más solitarias que había pasado recordando y preguntándose? ¿Se habría reflejado el pinchazo que sintió en el corazón al reconocerlo?

— ¡No lo hagas! —dijo ferozmente cuando Sasuke se inclinó de repente hacia delante y le tomó la barbilla pasando el dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

— ¿El qué?

—No hagas eso… —fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado expresando su confusión interior hundiendo los dientes en el labio inferior. Ahora el dedo de Sasuke había ocupado el lugar de los dientes para alisar la piel y borrar las huellas de los dientes.

Y fue una sensación dulce y maravillosa. Sintió el aroma de su piel penetrar sus fosas nasales, el sabor de su piel en los labios… y de repente se dio cuenta de que Sasuke debía de haberse movido porque, de repente, parecía estar mucho más cerca. Estaba al borde del sillón, con sus rodillas casi pegadas a las suyas. Su rostro estaba apenas unos centímetros del suyo. Podía ver la tenue sombra de su barba bajo la piel, y sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos por el deseo de acariciarlo y sentir la aspereza de la barba de un día y la suavidad sedosa de su piel. Podía oír su respiración y casi sentir el latido de su corazón, y cuando él tragó saliva, observó el movimiento de su garganta con fascinación, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Siguió el movimiento hasta donde se había aflojado la corbata y abierto la camisa, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel.

—Sasuke… —dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible. Y al hacerlo, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su pulgar, volviendo a saborear el aroma de su piel y los recuerdos que le traía.

Sólo le estaba tocando los labios, una pequeña superficie, pero la sensación que tenía era como si su cuerpo entero estuviera rodeado por sus brazos. Como cuando la había tomado en brazos en la playa y la había llevado a su cama haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo demás en su vida. Hizo que olvidara toda la tristeza y el estrés de su vida, y que se sintiera segura y feliz en sus brazos. Y así era como quería sentirse de nuevo. Necesitaba revivir aquella maravillosa experiencia una vez más.

—Sasuke… —murmuró de nuevo llena de emoción al tiempo que se acercaba ligeramente a él, incapaz de contenerse.

— ¿Si, _cara_? —susurró con voz ronca y marcado el acento.

—Bésame… —ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar de pronunciar las palabras antes de que él respondiera retirando su pulgar y sustituyéndolo por sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo, se levantó de la butaca agarrándola por los brazos para levantarla a ella, y pegándola a su cuerpo. Con su lengua invadió su boca para explorarla y saborearla.

Sakura se entregó a él. El ardor se extendió por sus venas con la misma rapidez que el fuego se apodera de un suelo lleno de hojas y ramas secas en unos segundos. En una fracción de segundo, perdió la cabeza y la capacidad de pensar si aquello era algo inteligente o todo lo contrario. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del deseo voraz que sentía por los besos de Sasuke, por sus caricias, el anhelo y la necesidad acuciante que dominaba cada unos de sus nervios y que palpitaba entre sus piernas.

"Vine por ti…". La arrogante declaración de Sasuke se repetía en su mente como el estribillo de una canción. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, y en lo que quería pensar. Tras meses de amarga soledad, en los que se había sentido perdida y a la deriva en un mar de cruel hostilidad y aislamiento, saber que alguien la deseaba, que a alguien le importaba, era una sensación embriagadora y liberadora. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y las piernas a flaquearle. No pudo hacer más que abandonarse a la fuerza y la pasión de Sasuke, y dejar que las llamas del deseo borraran las heridas que los pensamientos infelices del pasado habían dejado marcadas.

— ¿Ves? —Murmuró Sasuke pegado a los labios—, así es como fue, y así es como puede ser otra vez. Aquella noche que pasamos juntos, experimenté el mejor sexo de toda mi vida, y quiero más. Por eso he venido.

**CONTINUARA**

….

Se los prometí, actualizaría más rápido y ahi stan

Chicos siento decirles qe solo qedan 5 capitulos más y la historia terminara:(

Y terminará con todo aclarado y así poder iniciar una nuevaXD

Bueno, spero qe esten bien y nos vemos:P

Chao


	10. ¡¿Estás embarazada!

Hola(:

Bueno, pues quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejan, que aunqe no los contesto directamente ni nada, los leo y los tengo muy encuenta y es la razon por la que subo continuacion seguido. Ya queda poco para el final y espero que ustedes disfruten el fic hasta el final y me gusta qe ustedes esten aqi presentes.

Una cosa más, se que la historia como qe es muy acelerada y así, pero pués asi está escrita y marcada, de todas formas es muy buena y pues ha llamado la atencion de ustedes de lo que estoy sumamente feliz(:

Bueno, nos vemos abajo

**Cap. 10  
>¡¿Estás embarazada?<strong>

¿Era posible amar y odiar al mismo tiempo?, se lo preguntaba Sakura.

O a lo mejor lo que quería decir era si resultaba posible ansiar y detestar al mismo tiempo. Porque era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su mente parecía dividirse en dos mientras su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Deseaba aquello, y cómo lo deseaba. Había soñado tanto con él… de día y de noche. Volver a los brazos de Sasuke era como volver al hogar. Aunque la vuelta al hogar no debía sentir seguridad, y ésa no era la palabra que describía la situación en la que se encontraba, la sensación que tenía.

Llevó las manos apresuradamente al rostro de Sasuke para arrancarlo de sus labios y apartarlo lo suficiente como para ver su rostro. Él la tenía sujeta tan firmemente que sólo pudo apartarse unos centímetros, doblando la espalda sobre el brazo que la sostenía por la espalda. Estaba tan cerca de él que todo en lo que podía fijarse era en sus profundos ojos oscuros.

Pero al menos ya no la estaba besando. Cuando la besaba no podía pensar, sólo sentir. Ahora tenía que pensar, y decidir. ¿Había posibilidad de futuro con aquel hombre? ¿Y se trataba de un futuro lleno de los sentimientos contradictorios que acababa de sentir hacía un momento? ¿Cómo odio y…? No, no podía permitirse pensar en la palabra "amor" en relación con aquel hombre. Sólo lo conocía de unas horas, apenas un día. Sin embargo, a pesar de las cortas horas, había llenado su mente y sus pensamientos como nadie había hecho antes. Y lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba. Su cuerpo clamaba las caricias de las que tenía que abstenerse si quería al menos considerar y sopesar las opciones que tenía.

"Vine por ti…", había dicho. Aún la deseaba. La deseaba lo suficiente para recorre todo el camino desde Sicilia para estar con ella. "No he podido olvidarte desde aquella noche". ¿Qué mujer no estaría encantada de oír esas palabras de un hombre? Especialmente un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Y la verdad era que, aunque sólo estuviera preparada para reconocérselo a sí misma, él había tenido toda la razón al decirle que ella sentía lo mismo. Podía negárselo a él, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que jamás había sido capaz de olvidarlo por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. Y ahora sólo había tenido que acariciarla y besarla una vez para que se derritiera en sus manos.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar que supiera lo perdida que se sentía. Tendría que oponer algún tipo de resistencia ¿no? De lo contrario sería como su primer encuentro, y pensaría que podía hacer con ella lo que se le antojara cuando se le antojara. Cuando Sasuke fue a besarla de nuevo, sus sentidos le decía que se dejara llevar, pero su mente le dijo que sería mejor poner los frenos si podía.

—Un momento… —dijo interponiendo su mano entre ambos labios. Le puso la mano en los labios para detener el beso. Pero la sensación de sus labios bajo la palma de la mano resultó casi igual de devastadora. La suavidad de sus labios, la calidez de su aliento alteraron el ritmo de su propio corazón y de su respiración. Sin importar la armadura que tratara de ponerse contra la red de sexualidad que aquel hombre era capaz de tejer a su alrededor con su sola presencia, una simple caricia o un breve beso eran capaces de hacer que casi se derritiera.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese asunto pendiente entre nosotros? —le costó más de la cuenta pronunciar aquellas palabras. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de indagar mucho—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

—Te quiero a ti.

Aquellos ojos negros la miraba por encima de su mano con una intensidad que parecía que podría marcarle la piel con su sello, como si fuera una esclava de tiempos lejanos comprada y marcada como propiedad personal de rey.

—Para serte sincero, no he venido aquí en busca de una relación, sino porque te quiero tener en mi cama otra vez —fue tan duro como una bofetada en la cara, e hizo que Sakura se soltara y se apartara de él. Se alejó poniendo media habitación de por medio, y se escudó tras una butaca.

— ¿Y piensas que ésa es la forma de ganarme?

No iba a permitirle ver el dolor interior en su rostro, así que lo miró desafiante a los ojos. Por la expresión de su rostro podía ver que a él no le importaba el desafío, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar con ellos. Se dio cuenta, de repente, de que quizá la conocía más de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma.

Despacio, deslizó la mano por la madera tallada del respaldo de la silla que tenía ante ella, preguntándose si la verdad era que la había interpuesto para mantener a Sasuke alejado, o si era para impedir la tentación de ignorar los avisos de su sentido común y de volver a sus brazos. Sinceramente, si se dejaba llevar por lo que le decía el corazón, eso sería lo que haría. Y tenía la sensación de que era exactamente lo que él esperaba.

— ¿Crees que decirme que me quieres tener en tu cama es suficiente para que me lance a tus brazos?

—Lo hiciste en la playa.

Sakura no quería que le recordaran la salvaje locura que se había apoderado de ella en aquel entonces. La forma en que había olvidado todo sentido común y su propia seguridad.

—Yo… no era yo en aquel momento. Estaba bajo el efecto del estrés, y acababa de casi ahogarme.

Y él se había apresurado a rescatarla del agua, cuando a nadie más le importaba lo que le ocurriera. El efecto había sido embriagador. Pero ya no estaba en la misma situación. ¿Pero por qué tenía la sensación de que podía hacer otra vez la misma tontería?

— ¿Quieres que te adule, que te engatuse diciéndote que estoy locamente enamorado de ti? Pues, _perdoni_, no suelo contar mentiras para seducir a nadie. Menos aún cuando deseo algo con tanta fuerza.

— ¿Y qué haces? —trato de ignorar la última frase, pues el solo deseo de sentirse tan deseada hacía que las piernas le flaquearan—. ¿Qué le ofreces a una mujer si no son halagos?

—Honestidad —dijo con franqueza—. Ofrezco el cumplido de mi total y absoluta honestidad.

— ¿Y qué esperas a cambio?

—El mismo tipo de honestidad. No puedo ocultar el hecho de que te deseo. Si no estás conmigo, estoy pensando en ti todo el rato. Si estás conmigo, no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima.

Era como un bálsamo para su alma herida por Gaara. Para Gaara nunca había sido lo suficientemente sexy ni lo suficientemente activa en la cama. Al principio había dicho que era demasiado recatada, y hacia el final, la había llegado a acusar de bruja frígida, glacial y poco femenina. Sasuke le había demostrado que ninguna de esas acusaciones era cierta. Con él tenía poco, por no decir ningún control, y todo en ella se fundía con un solo roce.

—Honestidad por tu parte sería que reconocieras que también deseas esto.

—Lo deseo… —no pudo aguantarlo más—. Lo deseo.

¿Se había movido él o ella? Sospechaba que se habían adelantado paso a paso simultáneamente hasta estar al alcance de la mano el uno del otro. Cuando ella alargó una mano, él la rodeó con la suya. El calor y la fuerza de su mano resultaban maravillosos tras tantos meses de vacío. Con suavidad, Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras agachaba la cabeza para volver a tomar sus labios. Esa vez se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de su sabor y seduciéndola para que se abriera a él. La explosión de color que recorrió sus venas enseguida restó importancia a las acusaciones malintencionadas y crueles de Gaara.

Sintió sus pechos tersos e hinchados, y el intenso latir de su pulso entre las piernas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…? —consiguió decir—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pude durar esto?

—Hasta saciarme de ti, o tú de mí. Puede que dure seis meses, puede que un año, pero te prometo que todo el tiempo que estemos juntos no se me ocurrirá mirar a otra mujer ni te daré razones para estar celosa. Y cuando se haya acabado, te lo diré sin más. No habrá ni pretensiones ni mentiras.

—Honestidad absoluta —murmuró Sakura. Podía aceptar eso.

—Honestidad absoluta —repitió Sasuke, apoderándose de sus labios de nuevo.

Sus manos estaban donde Sakura las quería, acariciando la piel expuesta por las mangas cortas del vestido de camino hacia la sensible piel del cuello. Sus senos tersos e hinchados, presionados contra su pecho, anhelaban tanto su caricia que resultaba casi doloroso.

—Sakura, tesoro… —fue un ronco murmullo salido de su garganta al tiempo que agarraba mechones de su cabello con los dedos para tirar hacia atrás y tener mejor acceso a su boca. Primero mordisqueó ligeramente su labio inferior, donde antes había estado a su pulgar para borrar la marca que había dejado ella al hacer lo mismo, y unos segundos después, alivió el liviano dolor con la lengua.

—Deseaba esto, soñaba con esto…

Sakura escuchó y sintió las palabras de Sasuke en el cuello. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que recorriera la piel de su cuello hasta llegar a la base del cuello, donde el pulso latía con fuerza bajo sus caricias.

Sus manos se encontraron con las curvas de sus senos. Primero acariciaron los laterales para a continuación formar una copa a su alrededor y acariciar sus pezones con los pulgares. Jamás había sentido a piel de sus senos tan fina y sensible. Sakura se arqueó aún más, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la intensidad del placer que casi resultaba doloroso.

—Sasuke… —el nombre fue un gemido de placer y aliento… — ¡No! —el sensual placer se desvaneció para dar lugar al sobresalto.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Una vocecita racional empezó a gritarle dentro de su cabeza. Sus senos estaban tan sensibles porque estaba esperando un bebé, un bebé de él, y si continuaba, lo descubriría en unos momentos…

—No… —lo intentó de nuevo, en vano. Él no la oía, o si lo hacía, no estaba escuchando, porque su oscura cabeza había abandonado el cuello para continuar descendiendo, dejando un rastro de besos, hasta llegar a uno de su pechos, humedeciendo el tejido del algodón que lo cubría al succionar—. ¡Oh, no!

Puede que eso fuera lo que quisiera decir, pero no sonó con la fuerza y autoridad con la que debía. ¿O acaso era lo que de verdad quería, expresarse con un gemido de sensual satisfacción que fomentara más caricias y tormento sensual?

Sabía que debía detenerlo, que tenía que pararlo. Pero la verdad era que no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo ávido no le dejaba hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer. Así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir como estaba, entre el placer y la agonía del miedo. No podía disfrutar completamente de sus sensuales caricias y besos, pero tampoco podía soportar interrumpirlos, deshacerse de aquel abrazo, aunque llevara al inevitable desastre cuando se diera cuenta…

Se quedó helada de pánico cuando aquellas manos bajaron por sus caderas hasta sus muslos, y empezaron a dibujar sensuales líneas sobre su piel. Detenerlo ahora sólo levantaría sospechas y hacerle pensar que era una tomadura de pelo. Pero ¿qué era peor? Tenía que detenerlo y decírselo…

—Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke, por favor, tengo algo que… —pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus manos ya habían llegado al centro de la femineidad de su cuerpo, deslizándose bajo la ropa interior de encaje y algodón, y entonces…

Sasuke se quedó helado. Con las manos sobre la suave protuberancia de su vientre, quizá demasiado pequeña para la vista, pero tan obvia al tacto…

— ¡Estás embarazada!

Sakura se esperaba un bramido de furia, y se había preparado para el arranque de ira. Pero con lo que se encontró fue con un hombre de huelo, cuyas facciones se habían quedado inmóviles, su mandíbula tensa, y los labios apretados. Tan sólo sus ojos parecían seguir vivos, aunque la helada mirada podía cortarle la piel. Pero fue su voz lo que la dejó helada a ella, sin respiración y sin habilidad para pensar o reaccionar de ninguna manera.

—Estas embarazada —repitió marcando cada sílaba von frialdad—. _Lei é incinta _—repitió en su idioma materno.

Su helada mirada la tenía paralizada a Sakura, como si la hubieran aprisionado y no la dejaran moverse. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba hostilidad y una furia apenas controlada, pero nada de eso se reflejaba en su rostro ni en su voz. Todo ese tiempo, había mantenido su rostro ni en su voz. Todo ese tiempo, había mantenido las manos sobre su vientre, como si se tratara de una parodia de la tierna y cariñosa caricia de un padre hacia su hijo en el vientre de madre, que incluía a la amada madre de su hijo en el mismo momento de ternura. Sólo que ella no era la amada madre de su hijo. Y si fuera por él, no estaría portando a su hijo en el vientre. Y…

—_Madre de Dio… _—quitando las manos de su vientre como si de fuego se tratara, se apartó de ella violentamente. Se dirigió a la ventana para quedarse mirando fijamente la amplia extensión de césped que se extendía afuera, y luego se volvió para recorrer la estancia de un lado a otro, una y otra vez.

—Sasuke… —dijo con voz temblorosa, pero si la oyó, la ignoró y siguió su agitado y airado paseo, como si fuera un león en una celda, como si no pudiera quedarse quieto.

En el extremo de la habitación, volvió a detenerse y a mirar por otra ventana.

Sakura oyó un ruido frente a la casa. El sonido de neumáticos sobre la gravilla. Pero no podía dejar que lo distrajera.

—Sasuke… —lo intentó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él se había dado la vuelta de nuevo, y sabía cuál era la pregunta que le iba a hacer antes incluso de que abriera la boca.

—Dijiste que estaba tomando la píldora… —fue como un latigazo, incluso encontrándose él a varios pasos de distancia.

—Lo sé, pero… —intentó explicarle, pero él lo rechazó con otro de los violentos movimientos de mano en el aire. Había algo más urgente que quería saber.

— ¿El niño… este bebé es mío?

—Yo… —Sakura aún estaba intentando busca la forma de responder a su primera cuestión y explicar lo que había ocurrido de la forma más aceptable posible, para moderar su furia o al menos calmar su humor lo suficiente para que escuchara.

—Verás…

— ¡No, no veo nada! Dijiste que estaba tomando la píldora, me prometiste que tenía protección, pero…

—Sí —fue todo lo que Sakura consiguió decir con voz baja y triste y la mirada fija en la puerta, pues era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Sí, lo sé.

Fuera, se oyó la puerta de un coche cerrarse, y a continuación unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal. Sabía quién era. Jiraya había aparecido precisamente en el peor de los momentos. Sabía que Sasuke también lo había oído, pero no mostró ninguna reacción. Simplemente dio un par de pasos decididos hacia ella, y le levantó el rostro con una mano bajo su barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Quiero una respuesta, Sakura —dijo ásperamente—. Y quiero la verdad. El bebé que llevas en el vientre, ¿es mío?

Sólo había una respuesta. Le había pedido la verdad, así que no podía decirle otra cosa. Tragando saliva, suspiró profundamente y lo soltó.

— ¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí, el bebé es tuyo. Es hijo tuyo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tuyo! —por fin lo había dicho. Dejó caer los hombros de puro alivio por haber dejado salir a la luz la verdad. Y a continuación volvió a tensarse ante el pensamiento de lo que se le venía encima. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Le había dicho que estaba tomando la píldora y le había prometido que no habría consecuencias de la noche de pasión que compartieron. Pero las circunstancias habían conspirada contra ella de modo que, sin saberlo, había roto su promesa, y el resultado estaba en su vientre. Un bebé. Un bebé que Sasuke jamás había deseado. Un bebé que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta ahora. Y ahora que lo sabía…

—Mío —dijo Sasuke con un tono y una expresión imposible de descifrar.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera empezar a intentarlo, se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

CONTINUARA…

….

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lo sigan

Ya mero es el final y cada vez vamos aclarando más las dudas de TODOSc:

¿Qué hara ahora Sasuke con esto?

Ya veran

sigo sintiendo qe no entienden muchas cosas, pero parece qe se orientan y organizan sus dudas en el proximo capitulo, ya lo veran;)

Chao


	11. ¿Yo? ¡¿TU PROMETIDA!

Hola

bueno._.

ahora si me tarde un ratito, en traer la continuacion, pero aqi esta:B

BuenooooooooooooooooooxD

espero qe les guste

Las dudas se aclararan en el capitulo siguiente;) aqi abra algo qe se qedaran: o.o NO PUEDE SERxD

los qiero

nos leemos abajo

**Cap. 11  
>¿Yo? ¡¿TU PROMETIDA?<strong>

"Sí, el bebé es tuyo. Es hijo tuyo"

El bebé que Sakura tenía en su vientre era su hijo. Un bebé que acababa de descubrir que existía. Un bebé que acababa de descubrir que existía. Un bebé del que ella sabía desde hacía cinco meses. ¡Había guardado el secreto cinco meses! Y habría seguido guardándolo si no se hubiera presentado de aquella manera tan inesperada.

Las razones por las que habían viajado hasta allí, los pensamientos que le habían cruzado la mente al aparcar frente a la casa de Sakura, el deseo que había despertado en él desde el momento en que la había visto asomarse a la ventana, todo perdió su importancia frente a aquel hecho tan importante.

Sakura estaba esperando su reacción. La miró a los ojos, unos enormes ojos verdes y temerosos. Y había bien en parecer temerosa. ¡Maldita sea! Había tenido conocimiento todo ese tiempo, y no se lo había dicho… ¡había dejado que lo descubriera de aquella manera!

—Sasuke… —empezó Sakura con voz débil e insegura. Él pudo sentir el leve temblor de su barbilla, que aún sostenía entre los dedos—. Por favor…

— ¡No!

Ella quería hablar. Quería que le dijera lo que sentía, pero no estaba preparado para decir nada. ¿Cómo iba a hablar si ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía?

—No —la soltó y retrocedió, colocando sus manos delante de él a modo de barrera—. No.

—Pero Sasuke… —lo intentó una vez más, deteniéndose al oír el timbre de la puerta por segunda vez. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y de vuelta hacia la cara de Sasuke.

—Es Jiraya… —dijo vacilante—. El agente inmobiliario. Sabe que lo estoy esperando.

—Contesta —gruñó sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Pero…

— ¡Contesta! —Y al volver a sonar el timbre otra vez—: Abre la puerta. No se va a ir. ¡Ve! —le dio un pequeño empujoncito al ver que dudaba.

Al verla caminar hacia la puerta y alisarse el pelo y el vestido fue como una tortura para su cuerpo aún excitado y lleno de deseo. El balanceo de sus caderas era tentación, pero no se iba a permitir pensar en ello. Y con el autocontrol, llegó también el pensamiento racional, que daba una apariencia distinta a las cosa.

"El bebé es tuyo".

Había sonado lo suficientemente sincero, pero también lo había hecho Karin. Había dicho que estaba embarazada de su hijo para atraparlo en un matrimonio, y casi lo consigue. Eso no iba a volver a ocurrir. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro. De que había un niño que había sido concebido hacía unos meses. ¿Cinco? Tendría que confirmarlo.

— ¿Por dónde querrías empezar?

Sakura había vuelto a entrar en la habitación con un hombre calvo y regordete que llevaba un sujetapapeles y un metro en la mano. El tono rosado que había bañado sus mejillas no había desaparecido totalmente.

—Ah, Jiraya… éste es… —vaciló un poco, volviendo a sonrojarse—, el señor Uchiha. Ya se iba —acompañó las palabras con una mirada intencionada y un movimiento indicándole la puerta. Una señal que Sasuke estaba decidido a ignorar.

—Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes —dijo adelantándose para saludar al agente—. Creo que será mejor que me quede.

Si Sakura creía que se iba a retirar silenciosamente después de la notica que le había dado, y que le iba a dar la oportunidad de rearmarse, se equivocaba. Una vez finalizada la visita del agente inmobiliario, tenían que hablar algo más sobre aquella situación. El hecho de que quisiera vender la casa significaba que había problemas, y estaba decidido a averiguar cuáles eran, y pronto.

Así que acompañó a Sakura y a Jiraya Souma de habitación en habitación, fijándose en todos los detalles. Era una casa grande y elegante, pero había tenido mejores días, y había rincones en los que la dejadez era algo más que simples cortinas descoloridas o una decoración raída. ¿Era por eso por lo que estaba vendiendo? ¿No le había dejado suficiente dinero su marido para mantener el nivel de vida que había disfrutado? ¿O acaso estaba planeando otro estilo de vida diferente de aquella tranquila y de campo?

Algo que le intrigaba era la total ausencia de fotografías de Sakura y su marido. La mayoría de las casas tenían al menos una o dos, al menos la foto de la bosa, pero no pudo ver ni una sola en su visita por la casa. Era como si hubiera borrado al hombre con quien se había casado de su vida. Ni siquiera había una foto en el pequeño dormitorio individual, la única estancia con artículos personales, en la que al parecer dormía Sakura. Aquel dormitorio también resultó ser una sorpresa. ¿Por qué habría elegido aquella pequeña y vieja habitación que no tenía ni baño, cuando tenía a su disposición cuatro grandes dormitorios dobles, uno de ellos con vista al jardín de atrás? Añadió esa pregunta a su lista de preguntas para las que quería respuesta una vez se quedaran solos Sakura y él. Tendrían mucho que hablar.

—Creo que eso es todo.

Sakura centró su atención completamente en Jiraya Souma, tratando de mantener una voz calmada y neutral. Era la única forma de controlar las inquietantes e incómodas emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior desde que Sasuke había llegado. En menos de media hora había conseguido que se sintiera como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa, arriba y abajo hasta que la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Así que ahora apenas podía ver bien, y poner un pie delante del otro y mantenerse derecha resultaba ser un esfuerzo enorme.

— ¿Quieres bajar y tomarse algo mientras discutimos los detalles?

No había mirado a Sasuke en todo el recorrido, ni lo iba a hacer al bajar las escalinatas y entrar en el salón. Durante todo el recorrido de la casa que una vez había sido su hogar, había sido consciente de su silenciosa presencia a su lado derecho. Aquellos ojos grises lo habían visto todo, lo habían examinado todo. Varias veces le habían echado una ojeada y lo había visto escudriñando todo con los ojos entornados. Deseaba poder saber lo que estaba pensando. Deseaba no tener que hacer aquello en su presencia, sacar los trapos sucios delante de él. Pues tenía pocas esperanzas de poder salir de aquello sin hacerlo.

— ¿No decías que tenías que irte ya? —le preguntó con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa forzada.

—No creo —la sonrisa de Sasuke era tan falsa como la suya, pero había algo más detrás de su sonrisa, algo siniestro y ligeramente peligroso, que le producía escalofríos a pesar del calor del sol de la mañana. Aquellas palabras eran una advertencia para que no lo retara, algo de lo que sólo Sakura era consciente. Para Jiraya, quien no podía ver aquellos profundos ojos oscuros, la obstinada posición de su mandíbula, era una simple conversación cordial y educada.

—Hay cosas de las que aún tenemos que hablar —dejó caer sus ojos negros hasta el vientre de Sakura, dejando claro que eran esas "cosas" de las que tenían que hablar. Entonces volvió a levantar la vista para mirarla a los ojos, como en una batalla silenciosa en la que sólo podía haber un ganador—. Pero pueden esperar hasta que hayas terminado con el señor Souma —siguió diciendo.

Si no fuera por el deliberado y provocativo movimiento de sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios se afinaron tratando de contener su irritación, jamás habría sospechado que había algo más que pura consideración en el comportamiento de Sasuke. Mientras lo miraba desconcertada, le puso las manos sobre los hombros para girarla y llevarla hacia una de las butacas del salón.

— ¿Por qué no preparo el café mientras os concentráis en vuestro asuntos?

"¡No quiero café y si lo quisiera, desde luego, no querría que tú lo hicieras!", deseaba gritar Sakura mientras él se dirigía hacia la cocina, donde ella le había preparado un café hacía una hora escasa. Pero no podía hacerlo ante una audiencia. Sabía que Jiraya Souma iría directo desde allí a la casa de la familia de Gaara, y la noticias de una pelea entre su cuñada y un misterioso hombre italiano sería el tipo de cotilleo del que Temari querría saber todo. Así que se obligó a sentarse con Jiraya y trató de concentrarse en lo que decía sobre el estado de la casa y la situación del mercado. No era que le interesara mucho. No tenía esperanzas de poder conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder comprar la casa, por pequeña que fuera, y menos todavía una como aquélla. Cuando fuera, y menos todavía una como aquélla. Cuando Jiraya le dio su valoración, se quedó asombrada.

—Así que ése es el precio que le pondré a la casa. Estoy segura de que la señora Sabaku No lo encontrará bastante satisfactorio.

—Estoy segura de que Temari así lo pensará —consiguió decir Sakura con la voz quebrada al tiempo que trataba de absorber las implicaciones de tan enorme coste—. Nunca le ha gustado este lugar, y preferirá tener el dinero.

— ¿Pero dónde vivirás tú? —dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Donde pueda encontrar algo —Sakura suspiró. Echando un vistazo hacia la cocina, en la que se oía el sonido de tazas y platos sobre el mostrador, indicando que Sasuke estaba absorto en su tarea y no podía escuchar lo que decían, continuó—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que me acabas de contar del mercado inmobiliario, no será fácil.

—No sin unos fondos sustanciales. Tengo que decir, querida, que no pude creérmelo cuando oí lo que Gaara había hecho —sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación e incredulidad—. No tenía que haberlo hecho.

—Es agua pasada, Jiraya —intentó sonreír, pero no le salió de forma muy natural—. Y para ser sincera, prefiero que sea así. Dime, cuando salga al mercado, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré hasta empezar a pensar en tener que mudarme? ¿Crees que le resultará fácil a Temari encontrar comprador?

Jiraya pareció dudar ante la sola idea de tener que responder a su pregunta, con lo que le dio la respuesta sin necesidad de hablar. No era ninguna sorpresa, pero aun así las noticias eran peor de lo que había pensado.

—La última casa como ésta que saqué al mercado se vendió en una semana.

— ¡Una semana! —los bajos ánimos de Sakura cayeron todavía más. Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararse. Aquello era peor que el peor de sus temores. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre a modo protector—. ¡A ese precio!

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Adónde iba a ir? No podía acudir a Temari. Su cuñada pensaba que ya había sido suficientemente considerada permitiéndole quedarse hasta ahora. No dudaría en echarla tan pronto como se vendiera la casa.

—Es un chollo teniendo en cuenta que no necesita reformas. A la gente le gustan ese tipo de cosas y…

— ¿Café?

Le pregunta surgió a sus espaldas, haciendo que Sakura saltara nerviosa. ¿Cuándo había salido Sasuke de la cocina y cuánto había escuchado? Sólo la idea de que hubiera oído algo hizo que le temblara la mano al ir agarrar una taza.

—Es para el señor Souma. He traído agua para ti.

— ¡Puedo decidir yo sola lo que quiero beber! —protestó Sakura, furiosa por el hecho de que hubiera tomado la decisión por ella.

— ¿Quieres ponerte mala? —dijo con mirada desafiante, retándola a que cuestionara su autoridad.

—Vi cómo te ponía antes. No creo que el café te siente mejor ahora. Pero si quieres ponerte mala… —le ofreció la taza de café. Si algo podía hacerla ceder, era eso. Por mucho que quisiera mostrar su bravuconería para que no la pisoteara, lo de beber café estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. Sólo de pensar en ello se le revolvía el estómago. Pero le siguió el juego en un par de segundos más tomando la taza de café en sus manos para luego pasársela a Jiraya. A continuación, aceptó el vaso de agua.

Momentos después, se alegró inmensamente de haberlo hecho, porque de lo contrario podría haber derramado el café por todas partes de la sorpresa que se llevó al sentarse Sasuke junto a ella en el sofá, dejar su tasa con cuidado sobre la mesita que tenía en frente, y preguntar tan tranquilamente como si estuviera preguntando el precio de una barra de pan:

— ¿Su cliente aceptaría un acuerdo privado, _Signor _ Souma?

— ¿Cómo?

Sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sakura se volvió hacia él con una mirada de ansiedad. No podía querer decir lo que pensaba que había dicho. Era imposible. Pero Sasuke ignoró completamente su sorpresa y desconcierto, y centró su atención en Jiraya Souma.

—Pagaré el precio que pide, incluida su comisión, pero sólo si lo acordamos ahora y la casa no sale al mercado.

— ¡Sasuke! —protestó Sakura. Aquello no podía ser real, no podía estar pasando.

Pero Sasuke simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara, sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección, manteniendo la mirada fija en el hombre que tenía delante.

— ¿Trato hecho?

— ¿Quiere comprar esta casa? —Jiraya parecía tan asombrado como Sakura.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Pero sólo en esos términos.

—Pero… ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—Necesito una base en Inglaterra. He examinado la casa con usted, y me ha gustado lo que he visto. Creo que es perfecta para mí.

—Es una casa un poco grande para un hombre soltero.

—Ah, pero es que tengo previsto casarme pronto.

Casarse… la palabra sonó a campanas fúnebres a oídos de Sakura, y fue entonces cuando reconoció que en el fondo había una minúscula parte de ella que había esperado… Debía de estar soñando al pensar que Sasuke realmente venía por ella, como había dicho. Y se había dejado seducir por la halagadora afirmación de que no había sido capaz de quitársela de la cabeza, por lo que quería… necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella. Una mentira para conseguir una sola cosa, llevársela a la cama. ¡Y el muy sinvergüenza se iba a casar!

— ¡Tú…! —empezó, pero la feroz mirada de Sasuke la calló en una fracción de segundo, y volvió a centrar su atención en el asombrado agente inmobiliario.

— ¿Y bien?

—Bueno… sí, estoy seguro de que la señora Sabaku No estará de acuerdo. Le interesa vender rápido, y ésta deber de ser una de las ventas más rápidas de la historia. Pero… eh… ¿no cree que quizá debería consultar con alguien más antes de tomar una decisión? ¿A su prometida no le gustaría ver el sitio antes?

—Ya lo ha visto —dijo Sasuke con calma, asombrando a Sakura tanto que derramó un poco de agua del vaso que tenía en la mano—. Le encanta la casa. Pero si quiere que le asegure, le preguntaré. Sakura…

Por primera vez desde que se había sentado a su lado, se volvió completamente a mirarla a los ojos, llenos de asombro.

— ¿Te gustaría seguir viviendo aquí?

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso quería retorcer el cuchillo que ya había clavado en su corazón? O contento con anunciar que se iba a casar y que quería comprar la casa, su casa, para él y su prometida, ahora tenía el valor de preguntar…

— ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Sabes que me encantaría, pero…

—_Molto bene (bien) _—Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Jiraya Souma, que observaba pasmado y en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

— ¿Lo ve?, no hay ningún problema. A mi prometida le encanta la casa tanto como a mí, y también desea vivir aquí.

— ¿Cómo? —Sakura no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo—. Sasuke, ¿qué estás…? ¿Por qué dices eso? —con la confusión había entendido que había dicho que ella era su prometida, pero seguro que no había sido así… no podía ser así.

—Lo sé, tesoro… —el tono de voz tranquilo de Sasuke hizo que pestañeara de pura incredulidad. Y la dulce y compresiva sonrisa que le dedicó sólo consiguió añadir confusión a su incredulidad—. Sé que dijimos que mantendríamos nuestra boda en secreto durante un tiempo, pero como deseas tanto esta casa y el _Signor _Souma puede arreglarlo, sabía que no te importaría.

—Pero… —balbuceó Sakura, pero Sasuke continuó, ignorando su amago de protesta.

— ¿Puedo dejarlo en sus manos, _Signor_? —dijo levantándose para darle la mano a Jiraya. Lo acompañó a la puerta y, mientras tanto, Sakura no pudo hacer más que observarlos y simular una sonrisa.

No podía empezar ninguna discusión delante de Jiraya. Ya bastante intrigado estaba. Y estaba claro que estaba sedeando ir a informar a Temari. Tenía mucho más que contarle de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Así que no iba a arriesgarse a decir nada más en su presencia. A Temari le encantaría saber que el supuesto enlace ya estaba atravesando problemas incluso antes de empezar. Pero sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos, y le diría al arrogante, dominante y entrometido Sasuke Uchiha unas cuantas cosas.

Ya estaba entrando de nuevo en la habitación con ese aire engreído… bien, pues le iba a borrar esa expresión de profunda satisfacción de la cara.

Al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba aferrada al vaso de agua, lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesita. De lo contrario, podría no ser capaz de resistirse a la tentación de lanzárselo a Sasuke, o al menos de tirarle el agua en la cara. Se levantó para poder mirarlo a la cara, y esperó a que se acercara para poder ver esa mirada de satisfacción en aquellos ojos oscuros, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿A qué demonios te crees que estás jugando?

El parpadeó una vez con fuerza, y para su deleite, Sakura vio en su mirada de regocijo desaparecía. La sustituyó una mirada de traviesa inocencia, tan cándida y sincera que Sakura pensó que se lo podía imaginar con la sonata de un niño del coro. Pero sabía que la mirada era falsa, que lo hacía en su propio interés.

— ¿Jugando, _carissima (querida)_? Creo que no sé lo que quieres decir. No hay ningún juego.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No intentes lo de que "soy un pobre italiano y no entiendo tu idioma"! Hablas inglés casi tan bien como yo. Sabes perfectamente lo que he querido decir.

Seguía sonriendo, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada. El brillo se difuminó, dejándolos sombríos y fríos, lo cual restaba calidez a su sonrisa, que aparecía dura y distante.

—Entiendo el inglés —dijo ásperamente—, pero no veo la razón.

— ¿No crees que tenga derecho a oponerme a que te instantes conmigo y tomes control de mi vida diciéndome lo que ocurrirá y cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo he hecho eso?

— ¿Cuándo? —Sakura levantó las manos en señal de exasperación, agradecida de no seguir teniendo el vaso de agua en la mano en aquel momento—. ¿Hace falta que lo preguntes? Ahora mismo… irrumpiste en…

—Te he comprado una casa.

¿Acaso no entendía Sasuke lo que estaba intentado transmitirle? ¿O no entendía la razón por la que se quejaba?

—Y eso es un problema porque…

— ¡No _sólo _me has comprado una casa! —exclamó Sakura, dándose cuenta según hablaba del porqué de su hostilidad. Dicho de ese modo, parecía terriblemente mezquina y desagradecida por tirarle el regalo a la cara. Pero el problema no era el regalo en sí, sino todo lo demás asociado a él—. Dispones hacerte cargo de mi vida, comprarme una casa cuando no te lo he pedido, decirme lo que debo hacer… le has dicho a Jiraya que estamos prometidos, por amor de Dios… Sabrás que irá a contarle todo a Temari. Y cuando todo resulte ser una mentira…

—Pero no lo será.

—Claro que sí… ¡no nos vamos a casar!

—Sí que nos vamos a casar.

Si lo hubiera dicho con bravuconería, o airado, o incluso con la más mínima insinuación triunfal, Sakura no se lo habría creído. Pero lo había dicho con tal calma que la había dejado sin respiración mientras intentaba asumir lo que acababa de oír.

—No digas tonterías, Sasuke —consiguió decir con voz débil—. Y por favor, deja de jugar y dame una razón por la que nos podamos casar cuando ni nos gustamos ni nos queremos.

—El amor no tiene nada que ver en esto —afirmó fríamente avanzando hasta situarse justo delante de ella—. Y nosotros tampoco, salvo que debemos responsabilizarnos de nuestros actos.

Entonces supo por dónde iban los tiros. Iba a decir que tenían que casarse por el bebé, y sólo por el bebé. Y sabía que no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. No se atrevía a preguntarse por qué, simplemente sabía que no podía ser.

La desesperación se abrió camino entre sus pensamientos, despejando la niebla que los había cubierto y dejando que entrara un pequeño rayo de luz, mostrándole el camino a seguir. Podía haberlo pensado antes. Era obvio… pero la sola idea de Sasuke hablando de ella como su prometida le había fundido varios cables del cerebro, por lo que no había podido verlo antes. Se aferró a su respuesta como un náufrago se aferra a cualquier objeto flotante. Era una salida que tenía que aprovechar aunque el repentino desgarro de su corazón al formular las palabras en su mente la hiciera vacilar, casi despojándola de su coraje.

— ¡Sasuke, no hagas esto! Sabes que no va a funcionar, que es imposible. Incluso la fría luminosidad que quedaba en sus ojos se desvaneció, y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea tensa.

—Y eso te importa, ¿no es así?

—Importa porque le acaba de decir al agente inmobiliario que comprarás la casa y que le pagarás la comisión. Puede que se haya tragado tu cuento y que se haya marchado soñando con la vente más rápida de su vida, la ganancia más fácil que jamás haya conseguido, pero te olvidas que yo he visto tu piso y el modo en que vives.

¿Qué había dicho para volver a cambiarle la expresión, devolviéndole una sonrisa desprovista de toda calidez?

—Eso te gustaría pensar, ¿no es cierto, _mia angela (mi ángel)_? Pero me temo que voy a tener que desilusionarte. No lo has entendido. Viste cómo estaba viviendo, y asumiste lógicamente que era como vivía siempre, pero no es así.

— ¿No? —fue un graznido sin voz… no pudo emitir ningún sonido, tenía los labios y la garganta demasiados secos. Nerviosa, se pasó la lengua por los labios para aliviar el malestar, y lo intentó de nuevo—: ¿No? —ahora sí lo consiguió, pero deseó no haber hablado al ver el frío brillo de sus ojos.

—No, tesoro —murmuró él—. Por el contrario, la verdad es que si quisiera, podría comprar cientos de casas como ésta, y a ti.

CONTINUARA…

….

Espero qe les haya gustado de verdad:)

en el proximo capitulo, TODAS las dudas de aclararan, para qe lo esperen:)


	12. ¡No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo!

Hola, bueno, pues aqi les traigo el capitulo 12:B

Siento decirles, qe solo qedan 2 capitulos más y esta historia termino u_u

pero obviamente comenzare a escribir otra;)

volviendo a lo qe es:)

Les dije qe las verdades saldrian en ste capitulo, pero seran las verdades de Sasuke, las de Sakura seran en el siguiente:)

Espero lo disfruten

AVISO: Tengo el capitulo 13 ya escrito, si recibo unos cuantos comentarios de apoyo, subire ahora mismo el siguiente:B ustedes saben:)

Bueno sin mas qe decir

…..  
><strong>Cap. 12<strong>

**¡No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo! **

Sabía que la verdad saldría a la luz tarde o temprano, reconoció Sasuke. Pero hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido de aquella forma.

No era el mejor momento. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban como quería, el hecho de que el Sasuke Uchiha que había conocido hacía cinco meses no fuera el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha hizo que Sakura pusiera los frenos. Pero al menos le debía una explicación.

—Quizá sea mejor que nos sentemos —dijo señalando el sofá.

— ¿Por qué iba a tener que sentarme? —preguntó ásperamente.

Él tomo aire con un exasperante silbido, y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Sakura estaba irritable y decidida a no ceder ni una pizca.

—Simplemente pensé que preferirías estar cómoda. Debes cuidarte.

La mirada que le dedicó decía que ya había estado cuidándose sola durante cinco meses. Pero accedió a hacer lo que le había dicho, aunque escogió una de las grandes butacas el lugar del sillón, pero que él no pudiera sentarse junto a ella.

Pero sentado justo frente a ella, sobre el brazo de la otra butaca, podía mirarla directamente a la cara y analizar cada una de las expresiones en sus fracciones con la esperanza de poder leer su mente.

—Estaba tomándome un descanso cuando nos conocimos.

Aquellos enormes ojos verdes le dedicaron una mirada de sospecha. Le iba a costar convencerla.

— ¿Tienes de descanso de qué?

—Del negocio de Itachi, mi hermano, y yo llevamos.

—Itachi… ¿el hombre que vino a la boda de Konan?

—Sí.

Al sentir en respuesta a su pregunta recordó lo que le había dicho a su hermano respecto al encuentro con Sakura en la boda. Se había desmayado, según Itachi, cayendo al suelo desde el banco en que estaba sentada. Luego, en el hotel donde se iba a celebrar el convite, lo había abordado llamándolo por el nombre de su hermano, Sasuke. Sabía que mentía al decir que ella no había pensado en él ni una vez en cinco meses, pero el recuerdo de lo que Itachi le había contado sobre su reacción lo hizo recapacitar.

— ¿Y de qué es el negocio? Supongo que es grande.

La vio mover sus ojos brevemente hacia la ventana, y supo que estaba pensando en el elegante y costoso coche que había aparcado fuera.

—Lo suficientemente grande. Itachi y yo creamos Uchiha Marine de la nada. Hace años, cuando empezamos, Itachi y yo nos hicimos una promesa. Trabajábamos las veinticuatro horas al día y no nos tomábamos ni vacaciones ni días libres. Así que hicimos la promesa de que si conseguíamos nuestro sueño antes de los veintiocho, nos tomaríamos libre un año al cumplir los veintiocho para hacer lo que quisiéramos. Para dejar de ser Uchiha, de Uchiha Marine, y ser nosotros, Itachi y Sasuke, y para vivir donde quisiéramos mientras el otro llevaba la empresa solo.

Aquellos ojos verdes, que estaban fijos en él, se agrandaron. Estaba claro que no se esperaba aquello.

— ¿Os podías permitir hacer eso?

—Podíamos permitirnos no volver a trabajar en la vida. Itachi es un año mayor que yo, así que él se tomó el año sabático antes que yo. Se fue a América y pasó allí un año de fotógrafo.

Y volvió a casa con el corazón roto, recordó con una pequeña sonrisa al saber cómo se había desarrollado su vida desde entonces.

—Fue cuando conoció a tu amiga Konan.

—No es exactamente mi amiga. El hombre con el que se supone que se iba a casar, Akasuna No Sasori, era amigo de Gaa… de mi marido.

La forma en que dijo el nombre del otro hombre le tocó una fibra sensible a Sasuke.

— ¿No te gustaba? ¿Quiero decir, Akasuna No?

—No me fiaba de él. Y para ser sincera… no, espera un momento… estás intentando que me olvide del hecho de que me has mentido.

—No he mentido. Reconócelo, no me preguntaste nada. Yo tampoco —recordó con amargura cómo se sintió al darse cuenta de que debería haber hecho ciertas preguntas. Y por la forma en que se sonrojaron las mejillas de Sakura, debía de estar pensando lo mismo.

—Entonces, tu hermano pasó el año de fotógrafo. Y supongo que este año era tu turno y querías pasar un tiempo en Inglaterra. ¿Qué querías hacer?

—Tallado.

— ¿Tallado? ¿Quieres decir de madera?

—Exacto. Mi familia viene de construcciones de barcos. Antes tenían que ensuciarse las manos y hacer el trabajo ellos mismos. Esperaba haber heredado el amor a la madera y a la artesanía de mis antecesores. Por eso alquilé el piso en la playa. Recogía la madera que flotaba en la playa y trataba de ver qué me decía, qué forma o qué animal llevaba dentro.

— ¿Aquellas criaturas de madera en el apartamento eran tuyas?

—Sí.

—Eran preciosas.

—_Grazie (Gracias)._

¿Sabía lo que le favorecía cuando su rostro se iluminaba de entusiasmo? Aquella sonrisa podría haber iluminado hasta la noche más clara.

El deseo sexual volvió a acuciar. Pero aquella vez era distinto. Había llegado allí para aliviar ese deseo carnal, pero se había quedado paralizado al descubrir que Sakura estaba embarazada. No podía saciarse de ella y marcharse. Con un bebé en camino, pensó que la única opción era el matrimonio. ¿Por qué iba a negarse Sakura con tanto ahínco si no fuera por una buena razón? ¿Y si el bebé no era suyo después de todo? Quería creer en ella, pero las mujeres a veces mentían sobre esas cosas. Karin era la prueba.

—Bueno, y ahora que sabes la verdad sobre mí, ¿facilita eso las cosas?

— ¿Facilitar?

Sakura no entendía a qué venía ese comentario. ¿Qué quería decir Sasuke? ¿Cómo iba a cambiar la situación el saber más de él?

— ¿Facilitar el qué?

—Pensaba que el saber la verdad sobre mí te haría más fácil aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, ahora saber que puedo mantener el nivel de vida que has tenido. Pensé que…

— ¿De verdad piensas que porque ahora resulte que eres rico querré casarme contigo? —Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad creía que la única razón por la que querría estar con él era por su dinero? Por la frialdad de su mirada, estaba claro que eso era lo que pensaba. ¿Había creído que podría sobornarla para que se casara con él comprándole una casa? ¿Pensaba que no era más que una cazafortunas que se dejaría convencer por lo que podía ofrecerle en lugar de por lo que era él?

—No recuerdo que me pidieras el matrimonio. Ha sido más bien una declaración unilateral… "Quiero comprar esta casa porque me voy a casar… ah, y por cierto, Sakura es mi prometida". Dime, Sasuke ¿dónde estaba la petición?

—No necesito pedírtelo. Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a ser dueño de mi vida?

—Puede que no de tu vida, pero sí me da ciertos derechos —y con las manos sobre su vientre y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, preguntó—: ¿Juras que ese bebé es mío? Una mujer me engañó una vez, y no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir.

Sakura tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse. Si hubiera podido, lo habría intentado negar. Le habría dicho que había una posibilidad de que no fuera suyo. Pero al añadir el segundo comentario, supo que no había otra forma de responder, salvo:

—Sí. Sé que es tuyo.

—Pero me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.

—Y así era, lo prometo, pero las circunstancias lo estropearon todo. Me dejé las píldoras en el coche la noche que estuve contigo, y a la mañana siguiente tenía tanta prisa por llegar a casa que se me olvidó. Aquella noche me sucedieron cosas que lo borraron totalmente de mi mente. Cuando conseguí recuperar mi rutina, ya era demasiado tarde. Me había saltado un par de días en el momento menos adecuado.

— ¿Y sabes que no hay nadie más que pueda ser el padre?

— ¿Quién más iba a ser?

— ¿Tu marido?

¿De verdad pensaba que podía cambiar su cama por la de Gaara y viceversa sin pensarlo? Si supiera la verdad… Pero sabiendo lo poco que se fiaba de ella y que pensaba que tan sólo iba tras el dinero que acababa de descubrir que tenía, sólo se atrevió a decir parte de la verdad.

— ¡Eso es simplemente imposible!

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —la desafío con desdeñosa mirada.

—Lo sé. Verás… —su tono de voz era muy bajo—, mi marido ya no tenía ese tipo de interés —pensó que el decirle que no había lugar a dudas sería suficiente para tranquilizarlo y hacer que se sintiera mejor. Pero al parecer sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario.

Vio desaparecer la mirada desafiante de sus ojos para dar paso a una mirada gélida. Lentamente se alejó de ella y, entonces, igual de despacio, se giró. Pero a pesar de que sus movimientos parecían relajados, no había nada de tranquilidad en la expresión de su rostro. Sus labios estaban apretados formando una fina línea, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos negros.

—Entonces dime, tesoro… —tras la suavidad de su tono se escondía una controlada furia—, si tu esposo no hubiera muerto, ¿me lo habrías dicho? ¿O era de eso de lo que se trataba?

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso —dijo Sakura confusa. Sasuke había querido saber quién era el padre del bebé, que lo jurara y lo demostrara, si podía. Y ella había respondido. Esperaba que eso lo tranquilizara, al menos un poco. Esperaba hacerle sentir que no había posibilidad de que estuviera intentando hacer pasar al bebé de otro hombre como suyo.

Pero en su lugar, parecía haberlo alineado aún más, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, y que la mirara con lo más parecido a una mirada de odio.

— ¿La idea era que te quedaras embarazada del bebé de cualquier idiota que se pareciera a tu marido para poder decir que era su heredero? Así podía quedarte en la casa y vivir en la mansión a la que te habías acostumbrado…

— ¡Si ése fuera el plan, entonces habría fallado miserablemente! ¡Olvidas que no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí, que no he heredado nada! ¡Todo se lo dejó a mi cuñada, quien va a vender la casa! Además, tú y mi marido… ¡son completamente diferentes!

—Me la a vender a mí —le recordó Sasuke fríamente e ignorando el último comentario—. ¿Lo ves, _bella (linda)?_, parece que te has llevado el bote después de todo. Sé que te encanta este lugar, era obvio por la forma en que hablabas de él, mirabas casa habitación, tocabas las paredes y los pasamanos, y la forma en que mirabas por las ventanas mientras se la enseñabas al agente inmobiliario. Te encantaría poder seguir viviendo aquí.

— ¡No a cualquier coste! —Trató de intercalar Sakura, pero Sasuke la ignoró y siguió con frías palabras llenas de la ardiente ira que le consumía el corazón—. Me usaste para quedarte embarazada de un bebé que pensabas que garantizaría que pudieras seguir viviendo en esta casa, inclusa tras la muerte de tu marido. Bien, felicidades, _mia angela (mi ángel)_, has conseguido la casa de tus sueños, también has conseguido un marido rico que además resulta ser el padre de tu hijo, y que te permitirá vivir lujosamente el resto de tu vida.

— ¡Pero yo he dicho que no quiero casarme contigo! Y tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo. Estoy seguirá de que podemos arreglar…

—Eso no es negociable —afirmó Sasuke firmemente—. No se trata de ti ni de mí, sino de nuestro bebé, la nueva vida que hemos creado entre los dos. Quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo, de modo que vas a ser mi mujer, y yo tu marido y padre de mi hijo.

— ¡Puedes formar parte de la vida de tu hijo sin ser mi marido! Me aseguraré de que tengas acceso…

— ¡Acceso! Quiero ser padre a tiempo completo, no alguien con derecho a visitas.

— ¡No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo!

—No necesitaré hacerlo —al decirlo, se acercó a ella, la agarró de los hombros y la acercó a él. Ella se tensó, lista para defenderse, pero Sasuke no hizo más que aflojar los dedos y acariciar su piel suavemente para que desapareciera toda resistencia.

Ella tembló como una yegua salvaje domada por la firme pero suave mano de su dueño. Levantó la cabeza con labios ligeramente temblorosos y mirada rebelde. Él agachó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos una vez, y otra más, y otra, aumentando la presión en cada nuevo roce, hasta que Sakura dejó escapar un gemido y abrió los labios.

— ¿Ves, tesoro? Así es como será cuando estemos casados. ¿Resulta tan duro?

¿Duro? ¿Cómo iba a ser duro aquello? ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a lo que él quería si también era lo que ella quería?

—Entonces… —Sasuke alzó la cabeza y miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos—, ¿vas a luchar contra mí? Porque te advierto que si lo haces, no ganarás. Quiero a mi hijo, y tengo intención de conseguirlo.

— ¿Me lo… me lo quitarías? —consiguió decir temblorosa. No supo si sentir alivio o más miedo cuando él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tampoco tendré que hacerlo. Nuestras vidas están unidas para siempre por esa nueva vida que hemos creado —una vez más, puso una mano posesivamente sobre el vientre de Sakura, y ella sintió al niño temblar y moverse, como si reconociera la caricia de su padre, la presencia de un lazo de unión más profundo que cualquier otro—. Serás mi mujer, y os cuidaré a ti y al niño.

—No puedes presentarte en mi puerta y decirme que me tengo que casar contigo. Apenas te conozco. ¡Sólo nos conocemos de un par de días! No puedo tomar una decisión así tan rápido… —pero según lo decía, supo que estaba librando una batalla inútil. Sintió cómo lo inevitable se le echaba encima como la ola que la había derribado el día que conoció a Sasuke en la playa hacía cinco meses.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros como si no valiera ni la pena considerar su protesta seriamente.

—Tómate tu tiempo. No soy un animal ni te voy a arrastrar del pelo al altar gritando y dando patadas. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, siempre que sea razonable.

— ¿Razonable? —Sakura intentó darle fuerza a su protesta, una fuerza que tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo por momentos, como si se filtrara por las suelas de sus zapatos—. ¿Y que hay de razonable en todo esto? ¿Puedo tomarme el tiempo que quiera siempre que termine accediendo?

Sasuke asintió decidido.

—Si dices que necesitas tiempo para pensar, entonces piensa. Pero al final llegarás a la misma conclusión, porque sólo hay una posible conclusión.

— ¡Sí, la que tú quieres!

—La conclusión correcta —la corrigió Sasuke—. Mi hijo o hija no nacerá fuera del matrimonio. Sobre eso estoy decidido.

"Y cuando Sasuke Uchiha está decidido sobre algo", pensó Sakura, "nada se interpone en su camino". Se estaba engañando al pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad de resistirse, pero al menos tenía que intenta fingir que tenía algo que decir, aunque sólo fuera por conservar cierto grado de autoestima.

—Tómate tu tiempo, _cara (querida)_, si lo necesitas. Piensa en todo lo que quieras. Pero sabes, tan bien como yo, que no hay nada más que discutir salvo la fecha, la hora y el lugar de nuestra boda. Tendrá lugar, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

CONTINUARA…

….

Espero qe lo disfrutenxd

el minimo de comentarios sera de 4(:

Los qiero demasiado y agradezco TODOS sus comentarios hasta ahora:)


	13. Mio Bambino

**Hola:)**

**La verdad es qe qiero agradecer TODOS sus comentarios, me siento tan feliz de recibirlos **

**Bueno, parece ser qe todos tienen a sasuke como un mal chico, aunqe no lo sea y a sakura como una tierna niña u_u asi son las cosas, pero ustedes lo ponen en un plan qe qe mal u.u tirsxD por sasuke:P pero nimodo qien lo manda a andar de rebelde o no?:B**

AVISO: **Este capitulo tiene la verdad de Sakura y SASUSAKU aparte de un poco de Lemon:)**

**Bueno, sin mas qe decir, nos leemos abajo, vale?**

**Cap. 13**

**Mio Bambieno.**

La noche estaba oscura y tranquila, y la casa totalmente silenciosa. Sakura debería haberse dormido hacía ya horas. Se había ido a la cama lo más temprano posible para librarse de la opresiva presencia de Sasuke. Adondequiera que fuera, siempre estaba ahí, vigilante, esperando la respuesta.

Una respuesta que no tenía el coraje de darle, aunque sabía que no tenía alternativa. Se había pasado la última semana librando una amarga lucha interna. La verdad era que no podía seguir negando la verdad. _Quería _casarse con Sasuke Uchiha. Lo había sabido tan pronto hizo su arrogante declaración de que era su prometida. A pesar de haber tratado de resistirse intentando recordar las crueles palabras de hacía unos días, la verdad era que se estaba engañando. En realidad, soñaba con casarse con Sasuke, lo deseaba con todo el corazón.

Tumbada en la cama en medio de la oscuridad, sin otra cosa que hacer más que pensar, se obligó a afrontar los hechos. En algún momento, sin saber cómo ni por qué había pasado, se había enamorado ciegamente, locamente e irremediablemente de Sasuke Uchiha. Y en consecuencia, anhelaba casarse con él. Pero no de aquella manera. Quería casarse con Sasuke por amor, porque la quería tanto que no podía vivir sin ella. Si la quisiera, le hubiera dicho que sí sin la menor vacilación. Estaría deseando que llegara el día en que se dirigiera hacia el altar para casarse con el hombre al que adoraba.

Pero no la quería, y por eso no debía decir que sí. No soportaba la idea de atarse de por vida a un hombre que sólo la quería porque llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Que sólo quería que asegurase de que su bebé llevaba su nombre. Que jamás la amaría como ella lo amaba a él.

La deseaba, pero eso no era suficiente. Ya se había equivocado una vez, dejándose atrapar en un matrimonio con un hombre que creía que la amaba, pero que en realidad lo único que había querido era llevársela a la cama, y que la había destrozado por ello. Al final, había llegado a odiar a Gaara y a estar desesperada por huir de él, cosa que casi consigue si no llega a ser por un cruel giro del destino que la había arrastrado de nuevo a su vida. No podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera otra vez con Sasuke, ni siquiera por la esperanza de unos años de felicidad como su esposa y madre de su hijo.

Por tanto, no podía aceptar su propuesta… o más bien afirmación de que debían casarse. Pero tampoco podía negarle un lugar en la vida a su hijo.

—Oh, Sasuke… —susurró mientras saboreaba las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos. Dándose la vuelta, hundió la cara en la almohada y se desahogó.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, un suave sonido casa imperceptible que el agudo sentido del oído que había desarrollado con la experiencia captó de inmediato, haciendo que levantara la cabeza bruscamente. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir el rostro de la silueta de la puerta. Tan sólo podía entrever la altura y corpulencia, un torso desnudo iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna, cabello oscuro…

— ¿Gaara?

Sasuke estaba de camino a su habitación, cuando oyó los sollozos apenas amortiguados.

Otra noche que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Otra noche en que tumbado en su cama, los pensamientos de Sakura en la suya al final del pasillo no lo dejaban tranquilo. Se había prometido que esperaría hasta que ella le diera una respuesta, pero había causado un tormento como resultado. La única satisfacción era saber que ella se sentía tan intranquila como él, como revelaban las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos en las montañas.

Esa noche había desistido de intenta conciliar el sueño. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y había ido a la cocina a por algo de beber y, de camino de vuelta a su habitación había oído los sollozos de la habitación de Sakura. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Al oír los sollozos se le había encogido el estómago de angustia. Estaba llorando con sinceridad… no se trataba de los delicados y hasta bonitos sollozos de Karin para conseguir el efecto deseado. Los de Sakura eran sollozos discordantes y atragantados interrumpidos por sonoros y poco elegantes sorbos. Aquellos sollozos le partían el corazón.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse debió de traicionarlo. Sakura lo había oído y había levanta la cabeza bruscamente de la almohada para mirar en medio de la oscuridad

— ¿Gaara?

¡Gaara! Sasuke soltó un taco en italiano en su interior. Había estado pensando en su marido, echándolo en falta, llorando su pérdida. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse como el peor de los canallas.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó pestañeando para tratar de enfocar la vista, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso en la mano.

—Lo siento —repitió él acercándose a la cama—. He sido un idiota. Nunca pensé… ¿lo echas mucho de menos?

— ¿Cómo? —se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada con la almohada tras la espalda. Tenía el cabello alborotado, y lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas brillaba en sus mejillas a la luz de la luna. Uno de los finos tirantes de su camisón rosa se había escurrido por su brazo revelando la suave curva de su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke sintió el impulso se volver a colocarlo en su sitio, pero si la tocaba, no sería capaz de detenerse, por lo que se controló.

—A Gaara… ¿echas en falta a tu marido?

—Echarlo en falta… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un hipo y otro sorbo. Le temblaban los labios y la voz, señal del esfuerzo por recuperar el control. Sus enormes ojos verdes, incoloros por la luz de la luna, estaba bañados en más lagrimas contenidas.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, no! No le echo de menos en absoluto.

¿Estaba riendo o sollozando? ¿O era una extraña combinación de ambos? En cualquier caso, sonaba como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos.

—Pero… Haruno, ¿qué pasa?

Ese nombre fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El suave sonido del nombre que Sasuke tenía para ella fue lo que, finalmente, acabó con su autocontrol. No pudo reprimirlo más, no pudo reprimir su absurda combinación de lágrimas y risas que amenazaban con despedazarla.

Sasuke había pensado que estaba llorando porque echaba de menos a Gaara. Había entendido que las lágrimas que derramaba por él eran por otro hombre. No podía soportar la idea, que le hizo sentir como si le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Oh, Sasuke…

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Apenas podía verlo a través de la cortina de aguan que nublaba su visión. Quizá aquello fuera lo que finalmente había acabado con la restricción que se había impuesto a sí misma y le había dado fuerzas para hablar y admitir la verdad.

—Sasuke, obviamente no conociste a mi marido, de lo contrario ni siquiera me harías esa pregunta. No necesitarías…

— ¿Y eso por qué, tesoro?

Sasuke se había sentado sobre la cama. Su cercanía y el aroma de su piel desnuda hicieron que los latidos de Sakura se dispararan en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Háblame de Gaara, dime la verdad.

—La… la verdad es que Gaara no era un hombre fácil de amar, aunque lo intenté, de verdad —sus palabras salían atropelladamente de sus labios. Lo había mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo y ahora, por fin, iba a salir todo a la luz de una vez por todas.

—Yo lo amaba al principio, cuando me pidió que me casara con él, y fui feliz por un tiempo, pero entonces la cosas cambiaron… él cambió.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Era como si la oscuridad y la tranquilidad de la noche hubieran abierto el candado que había tenido en la lengua, de modo que las palabras le salían sin orden ni concierto. Le contó los problemas con la bebida de Gaara, las mezquinas tiranías que fueron empeorando según aumentaba el consumo de alcohol de Gaara, la intimidación verbal que pronto se transformó en física…

— ¡Que te pegó! —La ira de Sasuke era evidente por la forma en que siseó las palabras entre los dientes y los puños cerrados sobre las sábanas de la cama—. ¿Y aguantaste?

— ¡No! —Sakura sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, haciendo volar mechones de pelo rubio, alguno de los cuales rozó la cara de Sasuke, enganchándose con la barba incipiente que oscurecía su barbilla. Despacio, los liberó con una mano, y se quedó quieto cuando Sakura volvió a hablar.

—No, no aguanté, lo dejé. Nadie me creía cuando les contaba cómo era Gaara en realidad, y menos todavía su familia. Estaban seguros de que mentía, de que me lo inventaba todo. Así que me marché y empecé los trámites de divorcio… —oyó la palabrota que Sasuke murmuró al registrar lo que acababa de decir—. Lo tenía todo arreglado… o al menos eso pensaba yo. Pero entonces el destino lo arruinó todo.

Bajó la mirada para quedarse mirando sus manos, y vio los largos dedos morenos de Sasuke abrirse y deslizarse hasta su mano para rodearla suavemente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Gaara llevaba bebiendo mucho desde hacía tiempo. Yo no lo sabía porque al principio me lo había ocultado, y cuando descubrí que bebía, no sabía cuánto. La bebida le había causado un daño irreparable y le dieron un par de infartos consecutivos. De hecho estuvo muerto unos minutos. Consiguieron reanimarlo, pero en parte de su cerebro había quedado tan dañada por la falta de oxígeno que nunca llegó a recuperarse.

Sakura tomó una larga bocanada de aire para tratar de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para contar el resto de la historia. Sintió acercarse a Sasuke, quien la rodeó con un brazo, y se apoyó en él agradecida.

—Los infartos destruyeron gran parte de su memoria. Cuando volvió, no recordaba los años que habían pasado, que habíamos estado casados. Para él era como si estuviéramos recién casados, aún en nuestra luna de miel.

— ¿Y no recordaba los trámites de divorcio?

Sakura asintió, y los ojos se le llenaron más de lágrimas.

—Nunca llegó a firmar los papeles que le habían enviado. No sé si los vio.

— ¿Y volviste con él?

—Tenía que hacerlo… era el Gaara con el que me había casado, el Gaara al que amé una vez… y él se afligió tanto al ver que no estaba, que podía haber muerto del dolor. Tenía que estar con él y cuidarlo. Pero resultaba agotado, y no había esperanza de recuperación. El daño cerebral era demasiado grave. Y llegó el momento en que tuve que darme un descanso… necesitaba evadirme, aunque sólo fueran veinticuatro horas.

— ¿El día que nos conocimos?

—El día que nos conocimos —repitió Sakura abatida, realizando un dibujo con el dedo sobre la sábana mientras observaba su dedo fijamente.

—Elegí ese día especial

"Pregúntame por qué", pensó, "por favor, pregúntame".

Pero Sasuke no necesitaba preguntar.

—Era el día en que habrías estado divorciada si tu marido hubiera firmado los papeles…

—Sí —asintió lentamente, haciendo que su cabello rozara el pecho de Sasuke. Y oyó su suave inhalación ante el suave tacto con su piel.

—El día que pensaba que conseguiría… que debería haber conseguido mi libertad. En su lugar, lo único que conseguí fue una llamada diciendo que mi marido preguntaba por mí…

Sasuke volvió a suspirar entre los dientes, y dejó descansar su frente en la de Sakura mirándola a los ojos.

—Y yo te lancé injurias y calumnias y te eché. _Mi dispiace (lo siento)_, perdóname.

—No conocías la verdad —la honestidad la forzó a decirlo—. No te la dije.

Aquello le hizo levantar la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué? No tenía derecho a saberlo. Me juzgaste sin pensar, me condenaste sin un juicio justo. Y yo había jurado no volver a compartir mi vida con ningún otro hombre.

—Pero compartirse mi cama. Compartiste tu cuerpo conmigo, y sin embargo ¿no compartirías tu pasado? ¿Tu matrimonio?

—Era un secreto que no deseaba compartir con nadie. Gaara estaba enfermo, muriendo, y jamás se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mis seres queridos. Eso se llama intimidad, y nosotros sólo tuvimos intimidad en un sentido.

—Ya veo —dijo en un tono distante, lo opuesto a la intimidad de la que ella había hablado. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo en su tono de antes se había desvanecido ahora. Su voz carecía de calidez y sentimiento sin ese algo. Sintió una terrible sensación de pérdida y cerró los ojos.

—Y te arrepientes de esa intimidad física que compartimos.

La voz de Sasuke era aún más áspera si cabía, e hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos de un golpe.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No! No me arrepiento de ello, al igual que tú, nunca he podido olvidar nuestra noche juntos. Y al igual que tú, quiero que se prolongue hasta que estemos saciados uno del otro… —lo cual nunca ocurriría en su caso. Era imposible, ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar algo así. Con sólo pensar en él, con sólo verlo, sentía sed de él.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan distanciada de mí?

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No se castigaba a ella misma tanto como a él? ¿No era cierto que al privarse de la atracción que existía entre ellos, las noches y los días se hacían eternos y el deseo la desgastaba? A esa distancia de ella, el embriagador aroma de su piel y el contacto de sus manos con las suyas hacían que sintiera intensificarse el pulso entre sus piernas.

Puede que no pudiera aceptar el ultimátum para casarse con aquel hombre, pero podía aceptar aquel simple placer humano que podía darle sin compromisos… y con amor.

La mano de Sasuke se movió sobre la suya, y sin corazón saltó de nuevo. Ya no pudo resistir las reivindicaciones de sus sentidos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le dio un suave beso en el extremo de sus labios, y supo una vez saboreando el aroma de su piel, que no podía detenerse ahí.

—Pensaba que me encontrarías… cambiada —murmuró con los labios pegados a los suyos—, que no me encontrarías atractiva como estoy ahora.

—No hablarás enserio… ¿Pensaste que no me iba a gustar lo que me hijo ha hecho en tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso no sabes que te ha tornado más guapa y femenina a mis ojos?

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada, _carissima (querida)_, nada —salpicó sus palabras con besos, primero suaves besos y luego más intensos a lo largo de la línea de sus labios y de su mandíbula—. Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado en una mujer, y más ahora que llevas a mi hijo dentro. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Yo… —Sakura intentó contestar, pero el efecto de sus besos y sus caricias sobre la mente le impedía pensar y articular palabra.

Era como si hubiera estado muriendo de hambre en los largos meses que habían pasado separados, e incluso durante la larga semana de distanciamiento que se había autoimpuesto. Y ahora que se le presentaba el festín más tentador que uno pudiera imaginarse para servirse lo que quisiera. Su piel tenía el tacto de la seda bajo los dedos, y sus caricias eran una delicia que despertaba profundos deseos en su cuerpo. Sus besos parecían absorberle el alma para apoderarse de ella.

—Entonces, deja que te enseñe, tesoro, deja que te enseñe con mis labios, con mis manos, con mi cuerpo, lo bonita que eres para mí.

Sasuke la estaba empujando contra las almohadas mientras hablaba y la besaba. Deslizó los tirantes del camisón por los brazos, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Al rodear sus senos con los dedos, lo sintió más cálidos y pensados que antes, y los suaves trazos azules de las venas bajo la blancura de su piel eran un incentivo para las caricias de su boca.

—Dime que es seguro —murmuró con los labios pegados a su piel, inhalando el cálido aroma de su piel al hacerlo—. Dime que no pudo haceros daño ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo…

Si no era así, tendría que parar, aunque no sabía cómo. Su deseo estaba ya fuera de control, la urgencia de acariciar, besar, saborear pesaba más que cualquier otra consideración, pero…

Fue con gran alivio que oyó la suave risa de Sakura.

—No hay peligro —le dijo—. Ninguno en absoluto.

Ero era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Unos momentos después, se había perdido ente los tesoros de su cuerpo, gratamente sorprendido por los cambios que el embarazo había producido. Sus pechos estaba más rellenos y sensibles… tan sensibles a cada roce suyo que gemía incluso con el aire de su respiración sobre los mismos. Su cuerpo también estaba más exuberante que hacía cinco meses. Acarició con sus dedos la piel melocotón del vientre en el que su hijo crecía, y sintió la picazón de las lágrimas en los ojos y garganta cerrarse. Lo besó con suavidad y no pudo contener un gemido de alegría cuando, bajo los labios, el bebé dio una patada como si reconociera quién era y por qué estaba allí.

—_Mio bambino _—murmuró—. _Mio bambino (mi hijo)._

Pero entonces, las manos de Sakura lo buscaron para llevarlo de nuevo hacia sus labios. Lo besó con tan deseo que lo dejó asombrado y, en el momento en que sus delicados dedos acariciaron su piel, perdió el control y se sintió perdido a la deriva. De algún modo logró encontrar la fuerza para recuperar el control para introducirse en ella con cuidado, en lugar de con la feroz pasión que le pedía su cuerpo. Pero mientras intentaba sostener el peso de su cuerpo por encima de Sakura con los brazos, Sakura no paraba de retorcerse debajo de él, restregándose contra él, y destrozando cualquier esperanza de moderación.

Con un grito de capitulación, se rindió y dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa e hiciera lo que quisiera. Sus brazos lo rodearon, y sus cuerpos se movieron simultáneamente anhelando, buscando, aspirando al placer máximo que, de repente, se encontraba tan cerca.

La descarga fue tan intensa que él sintió como si su cuerpo se rompiera en mil pedazos. La rodeó con los brazos, tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar contra la forma arqueada de su cuerpo y, pronunciando su nombre, cayó al vacío.

Y mientras estaba aún tumbado sobre ella, empapado en sudor, con los ojos cerrados y respirando fuertemente, oyó a Sakura tomar aire y hablar. Las palabras que dijo no eran en absoluto las que quería oír.

CONTINUARA…

….

**Espero qe les haya gustado y pues como ya saben y ya les avise, el proximo capitulo es el último de esta entretenida historia y agradezco que lo hayan seguido hasta aqi, estoy muy contenta:)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me llegaron mas de los qe espere, ahora mismo escribire el capitulo final y muchas gracias a todos:)**


	14. Un amor para siempre

Hola(:

Bueno pues como ya saben._. este es el ultimo capitulo de Venganza Siciliana. Espero que hasta ahora a todos ustedes les haya gustado de veras:B

Asa._. todavia me acuerdo cuando recien lo empeze a escrebir y ahora estoy escribiendo el ultimo capitulo y me siento muy contenta pero a la vez triste, porqe ya no habra mas capitulos u_u

Bueno pues sus comentarios me dejaron impresionada y estoy feliz con eso:)

Los qiero demasiado y espero qe a ustedes tambien:)

Sin mas qe decir, los dejo leyendo el último capítulo.

Cap. 14

Un amor para siempre.

—Me casaré contigo.

Sakura ni siquiera era totalmente consciente de haber dicho las palabras, no sabía si sólo habían sonado en su cabeza. Pero al oírlas, supo que eran reales, y que eran verdaderamente lo que deseaba. Eran palabras que no podía reprimir, que tenía que decir.

—He cambiado de opinión. Haré lo que quieres y me casaré contigo. Tengo que casarme contigo. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría casarme con nadie más?

Fue un alivio liberar esas palabras. Quizá no fuera lo suficientemente valiente para admitir lo mucho que lo quería, pero decirle que nunca podría casarse con otra persona que no fuera él no se quedaba muy lejos.

Pero algo no iba bien. Primero notó el silencio. Un silencio siniestro que le produjo un escalofrío y le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Sasuke? —su nombre apenas en un susurro, y no se atrevió ni a abrir los ojos.

El silencio absoluto era una señal de advertencia de lo que había dicho no era lo que quería oír.

— ¿Sasuke? —Lo intentó de nuevo, todavía escondiéndose tras los ojos cerrados—. He dicho que…

—Sé lo que has dicho —la respuesta de Sasuke fue brusca y seca—. Te he oído claramente.

Oyó el crujir de las sábanas, lo que indicaba que Sasuke se había levantado. Pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos todavía, temerosa de lo que iba a encontrarse tras aquel siniestro tono de voz.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo. No quiero casarme contigo.

— ¿No? —ahora ya no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Y lo que vio hizo que los nervios de su estómago se retorcieran.

Estaba de pie junto a la cama mirándola, pero la opacidad de sus ojos la hizo temblar. El bello cuerpo que él había compartido con ella de forma tan íntima y que acababa de acariciar tan cariñosamente, estaba tenso y lejos de ella. Su rostro, impenetrable, como si se hubiera puesto una armadura invisible para ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije, pero he cambiado de opinión. Retiro mi propuesta.

— ¿Qué propuesta? —le hizo pregunta el intenso y cegado dolor que sintió, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso—. ¡No hubo propuesta, sólo el ultimátum de que nos casaríamos me gustara o no!

—Bien, entonces, retiro mi ultimátum —corrigió con un insípido tono de voz, como si fuera un robot sin vida. Apartó la mirada de Sakura para buscar algo en el suelo. Cuando se agachó para recoger los vaqueros y ponérselos, los movimientos resueltos con que lo hizo fueron como un golpe a su corazón. La forma en que la ardiente pasión se había evaporado la dejó fría y temblorosa.

Torpemente y vacilante tiró de la sábana para toparse. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable desnuda ante la fría y despiadada mirada de Sasuke.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el bebé? ¿Lo…?

—Ah, todavía quiero a mi hijo —le interrumpió Sasuke antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta—. Pero como dijiste, podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que tenga acceso a él. La relación entre nosotros jamás funcionaría. Acabaríamos odiándonos.

— ¡Querrás decir, odiándonos más todavía! —atacó Sakura sin piedad. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que, mientras que ella pensaba que estaba expresando el amor que sentía por aquel hombre, él la había estado utilizando. Había tomado lo que le ofrecía y…

—Bueno, compartir nada más que sexo no nos llevaría muy lejos.

—Muy lejos no, ¡no nos llevaría a ninguna parte!

Sakura volvió a tirar de la sábana para envolver su cuerpo y la sujetó con los brazos.

Duraría hasta que se saciara, había dicho. "Hasta saciarme de ti, o tú de mí. Puede que dure seis meses, puede que un año… y cuando se haya acabado, te lo diré sin más. No habrá ni pretensiones ni mentiras". Bien, pues desde luego había cumplido con su palabra rajatabla.

—Total honestidad —murmuró Sakura. Se había dicho que podría aceptarlo, pero no se había imaginado que sólo duraría una noche—. Desde luego, mantienes tus promesas.

— ¿Promesas? —Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin entender el comentario.

—Pero te prometo que todo el tiempo que estemos juntos no se me ocurrirá mirar a otra mujer ni te daré razones para estar celosa —citó Sakura, ocultando el dolor tras la rigidez de sus labios y el frío. Desde luego que lo has cumplido, pero apenas ha dado tiempo a que aparezca otra mujer en escena.

—Lo que te puedo asegurar… es que no hay ninguna otra mujer, y nunca la habrá.

— ¡No puedes prometer eso!

—Sí que puedo.

— ¿Cómo puedes prometer algo así?

—Ninguna mujer se interpondrá entre tú y yo ni ahora ni en el futuro —dijo él, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

— ¡Pues claro! Porque ahora me dejas y sigues con tu vida, por lo que eres bastante libre de estar con quien quieras. Ya has tenido suficiente intimidad conmigo y ahora…

— ¡No! —rugió.

— ¿No me dejas? —dijo Sakura confusa—. No lo entiendo, porque es lo que has dicho, que no quieres casarte conmigo, que una relación sin nada más que sexo no duraría…

—Con el sexo no basta, ¿no lo ves? ¿Y cómo crees que me puedo cansar de intimidar contigo si la verdad es que jamás ha ocurrido?

— ¿Ah, no? —Sakura se hundió en las almohadas, sorprendida, pero en seguida se reincorporó—. Pero… ¿Qué acabamos de hacer ahora mismo? —dijo indicando con la mano el desorden de la cama y su camisón sobre el suelo. Sasuke siguió brevemente su mano con la mirada, para luego volver su rostro.

—Pensaba que ya habías descartado que el "compartir nuestros cuerpos" signifique tener intimidad de verdad.

¿Acaso sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo con sus mordaces palabras? La cita de su comentario anterior le indicó las razones.

— ¿Acaso importa que dijera que no habíamos intimado, excepto de una forma particular?

—Sí que importa —y más de lo que podía expresar, admitió Sasuke. Algo había ocurrido en medio de la oscuridad de la noche en que aquella cama. Al tener a Sakura y su hijo no nacido en sus brazos, al acariciarlos a los dos y sentir su respuesta, al hacerle el amor a Sakura había sentido, por primera vez en su vida, lo que era querer intimar de verdad con una mujer.

—Importa —repitió—, porque el compartir nuestros cuerpos ya no es suficiente.

El sexo no era lo que quería… no era todo lo que quería. Quería esa intimidad de la que había hablado ella. Sin ella, ahora sabía que el sexo jamás sería suficiente.

—Pero dijiste… —empezó Sakura, dejando desvanecer la frase al ver su airada mirada.

—Sé lo que dije, y sé que fui tonto al decirlo. Pensaba que había venido aquí para saciarme de ti y así quitarte de mi cabeza. Pero ahora… —sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación por lo estúpido que había sido al no ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo—, ahora sé que nunca podré saciarme de ti. Ni olvidarme de ti. Podría acostarme contigo mil veces, cientos de miles de veces, y seguir queriendo más, necesitando más.

La había dejado sorprendida. Sakura estaba parada con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

— ¿Necesitar el qué? —balbuceó.

—A ti.

Ya lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Para el sexo.

—_Dannazione (condenación), _no… no sólo por el sexo.

Aquella vez había sido diferente. Había sentido verdadera intimidad, al menos con su hijo, y creía que también con Sakura. Pero si ella no lo sentía, no podía seguir. No podía hacerle el amor si para ella era sólo sexo… ahí estaba la diferencia. Le había hecho el amor de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir así.

—Puede que con otras mujeres fuera suficiente, pero no contigo.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Sakura, sonando cada vez más maravillosas. Sasuke jamás había usado la palabra "amor", pero aquello era lo más cercano a una declaración de sus sentimientos que había escuchado.

—Pero pensaste que podía… que debía casarme contigo sólo por el bebé.

Sasuke suspiró y asintió levemente, meciéndose el cabello con la mano.

—Me equivoqué. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que estaba intentado era atarte y hacerte mía sin que yo hubiera hecho el correspondiente compromiso por mi parte. Pero esta noche me ha enseñado lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando dijiste que te casarías conmigo, que aceptarías lo poco que te ofrecía, supe que no podría seguir adelante.

—Pero conseguirías lo que querías.

—Lo que pensaba que quería, no lo que me he dado cuenta esta noche que quería de verdad. No podría ir con la vida con ese vacío en mi corazón, en mi alma. Contigo tiene que ser todo o nada, y si no me lo puedes dar todo, entonces tengo que conformarme con el nada y dejarte libre. Seguiría teniendo una conexión contigo por el niño, y no sé cómo voy a arreglármelas con eso, pero ése es mi problema.

El corazón de Sakura estaba henchido de alegría por la declaración de amor de Sasuke sin ni siquiera tener que usar la palabra.

— ¿Y si no quiero que me dejes libre? —preguntó ella con suavidad, y el corazón aún más rebosante al ver la aturdida mirada en sus ojos.

— ¿No quieres…? Pero dijiste que habías jurado no volver a dejar entrar un hombre en tu vida.

—Sí. ¿Por qué crees que te dije que no podía casarme contigo inicialmente? Por Gaara. Él jamás me habría dejado libre. Su forma de amar era controladora, intimidante… nunca compartimos la verdadera intimidad de la que has hablado. Y no podía permitir que me pasara otra vez. Pero si tú estás dispuesto a dejarme ir porque me amas…

—Amor —dijo Sasuke sobrecogido—. Claro. Una palabra tan simple y tan grande a la vez. Recoge todo lo que intentaba decir.

Adelantándose, volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó la mano de Sakura, depositando un beso en cada uno de sus dedos.

—Te amo, Sakura. Te doy mi corazón, y no quiero que me lo devuelvas jamás.

—Y yo también te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

Adelantando su cuerpo, le dio un beso en los labios a Sasuke. Él respondió de una forma que decía más todavía que las palabras que le había dicho.

Pero había cosas que Sakura todavía tenía que aclarar.

—He dicho que me casaría contigo, pero no había sido lo acertado cuando le dije, a diferencia de ahora. Entonces, no sabía que me querías. Pensaba que mi amor por ti sería suficiente, pero tenías razón, si me hubiera casado contigo en esas circunstancias, habría tenido ese vacío en mi vida, en mi corazón, y no habría podido ser feliz. Ahora es diferente —su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, igualando la alegría que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Pídemelo otra vez, Sasuke. Pídemelo para que sea perfecto esta vez.

Las palabras se le atragantaron al tomarle Sasuke la mano, y mirar a los ojos, y pronunciar las palabras que había soñado que le dijera.

—Sakura, _adorata (adorada)_, tesoro, te quiero y sin ti mi vida estaría vacía, estéril… no sería nada. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo para dejarme pasar el resto de mi vida amándote y compartiendo conmigo esa intimidad que sólo la gente enamorada conoce?

Sólo había una respuesta posible, y no podía esperar más a decirla, a hacerle saber lo feliz que la había hecho.

—Sí, Sasuke, sí, de todo corazón. No me imagino mejor manera de pasar mi vida que compartiéndola contigo.

Fin

….

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el final(:

No sé si hacer un epilogo, aunqe ese no esta incluido en la historia y seria escrito por mí._. pero depende, la verdad no creo hacerlo, así que siento qe este capitulo es mas que completo para la historia(:

Lectores, mis mas sinceras Gracias para todos, gracias por estar aqi presentes y qe Dios los Bendiga:) Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, las lecturas y los comentarios, GRACIAS y qe esten super bien:)

Se despide Dulce

y

nos vemos en la próxima historia:)

Adiós


End file.
